


Тяжелее горы

by Kenilvort, MXTXLonghaired



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Action/Adventure, FB-2019, Gen, M/M, Niè Huáisāng is the best, Politics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired
Summary: Cмерть легче перышка, долг тяжелее горы (с)





	Тяжелее горы

Лань Чжань пропал вдали. Пропали белые одежды, и длинная, танцующая на ветру лобная лента, и словно выточенный из яшмы силуэт. Небо только-только начало алеть, и Лань Чжань напоминал небожителя, устремившегося в разлом между тремя мирами.

— Прямо как небожитель, да? — Вэй Усянь толкнул локтем ближайшего ученика. Тот устало вздохнул, но все же кивнул: младшие ученики Вэй Усяня любили. По крайней мере, терпели.

Вэй Усянь довольно хмыкнул и заложил руки за голову: по-хорошему, нужно было возвращаться. На счету был каждый миг, и терять его было глупо, но... Помимо общеизвестных четырех тысяч правил в ордене Гусу Лань существовали еще и неписаные — и уж их-то Вэй Усянь нарушать не собирался.

Посланный за Вэй Усянем младший ученик нашел его в цзинши: тот сидел за столом и делал быстрые, скупые заметки. Вся эта затея была весьма сомнительной, и Вэй Усянь старался не думать, что случится, если что-то пойдет не так. Права на ошибку у него не было, права на отказ... в общем-то, тоже.

— Старейшина Вэй, учитель ждет вас у себя, — ученик поклонился, украдкой бросив взгляд на исписанные Вэй Усянем листы. В который уже раз порадовавшись своему нечитаемому почерку, тот свернул их и сунул в рукав.

— Тогда не будем заставлять его ждать еще больше.

Сам Вэй Усянь на месте Лань Цижэня, передав бразды правления кланом племянникам, перебрался бы в какую-нибудь дальнюю комнату, чтобы приходить и уходить когда вздумается, но Лань Цижэнь был не таков. Он продолжал жить где жил — подле цзинши, — присматривая за младшими учениками (и племянником), даже когда в этом не было особой нужды. Кто-нибудь другой назвал бы Лань Цижэня преданным делу, однако Вэй Усяню просились на язык совсем другие слова: присмотр он не любил.

Ученики постарше расселись на лужайке и прилежно щипали струны циня: к небу подымался звучный напев, и Вэй Усянь невольно замедлил шаг. В Юньмэн Цзян не было ничего подобного: была стрельба по воздушным змеям и озерные гули, фазаны и первые ночные охоты, но... Вэй Усянь попытался представить, как они с младшими соучениками сидят и играют — и просто не смог. Все кончилось бы тем, что они с Цзян Чэном принялись бы пререкаться из-за ерунды, и Цзян Чэн попытался бы сунуть флейту ему в... Ну да неважно. Вэй Усянь вздохнул и покачал головой.

Войдя в комнату Лань Цижэня, он почтительно кивнул и застыл у порога. Если Лань Чжань походил на небожителя, то его почтенный дядя слишком смахивал на судью из загробного мира: лицо его было суровым и непреклонным, крылья носа раздувались от раздражения, тонкая клочковатая бородка зловеще топорщилась. По обе стороны от Лань Цижэня возвышались свернутые свитки и кипы бумаг.

При виде Вэй Усяня он скривился, но все же кивнул:

— Садись.

Вэй Усянь сел. Не обращая на него внимания, Лань Цижэнь продолжил писать пространные комментарии на сочинениях. Бумаги в рукаве оттягивали Вэй Усяню руку. Он хотел было попросить еще одну кисть и немного туши, но передумал.

Прошло время, которого хватило бы для сожжения палочки благовоний, затем — еще одной. Несколько учеников внесли в комнату исходящие паром плошки и плоские тарелки. Лань Цижэнь сдвинул бумаги на край. Ученики молча расставили блюда и так же молча удалились.

Лань Цижэнь взял палочки, и Вэй Усяню не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как последовать его примеру. Уже какое-то время совместная трапеза была у них чем-то вроде традиции. Удовольствия от нее не получал ни один: Лань Цижэню приходилось терпеть Вэй Усяня, Вэй Усяню — фирменные блюда клана Лань. Вэй Усянь не знал, кому из них горше.

— В этот раз ты не сопровождаешь Ванцзи на Совет орденов, — наконец изрек Лань Цижэнь, отпив немного супа.

— Не хотел мешать.

— Ты живешь, чтобы мешать другим. Особенно чтобы мешать Ванцзи.

— Дядя, я знаю, вы меня не любите, но это уже слишком.

Лань Цижэня перекосило.

— Я тебе не дядя!

— Но, дядя...

В Вэй Усяня полетел тяжелый яшмовый груз для бумаг. Он ловко пригнулся, и груз впечатался в стену. В дверном проеме появилось и тут же исчезло лицо встревоженного ученика. Вэй Усянь как ни в чем не бывало смахнул с плеча пылинку.

— Учитель Лань Цижэнь?

— Нет. Ты у меня так ничему и не научился.

— Старейшина?

Глаз у Лань Цижэня дернулся, но он все же нехотя кивнул.

— Тогда старейшина. Хотите верьте, хотите нет, но чтобы не поехать с Лань Чжанем, у меня была... — Вэй Усянь вздохнул. — ...веская причина.

Лань Цижэнь пронзил его угрюмым взглядом:

— Ты собираешься сделать что-то, что ему не понравится.

— Вы знаете меня чересчур хорошо, — криво ухмыльнулся Вэй Усянь.

— И что же ты задумал?

Вэй Усянь промолчал.

— Сбежать с какой-нибудь легкомысленной, податливой девицей?

— Сбежать с другой? Когда у меня есть Лань Чжань?

— Нет? — Лань Цижэнь с сожалением подергал себя за бородку. — Тогда что? Решил отправиться в Юньмэн?

Вэй Усянь невольно дернулся: догадка была до прискорбного точной.

— К этому... молодому главе ордена Юньмэн Цзян? — крылья носа Лань Цижэня раздулись еще сильнее. — Лучше бы ты сбежал с податливой девицей.

— Цзян Чэн сейчас на Совете. Я отправляюсь в Юньмэн... по делам.

— По каким?

— Старейшина Лань Цижэнь, не задавайте вопросов, если не хотите получить ответы.

Лань Цижэнь помрачнел и снова сосредоточился на супе. Вэй Усянь тоже сделал несколько глотков своего, и рот у него свело от водянистого вкуса.

— Ванцзи знает? — спросил немного погодя Лань Цижэнь.

— Лань Чжань мне доверяет, — ушел от ответа Вэй Усянь. Судя по тому, как хмыкнул Лань Цижэнь, от него это не ускользнуло.

Когда они наконец доели, Лань Цижэнь подтолкнул к Вэй Усяню вышитый мешочек.

— Что это?

— Деньги.

Вэй Усянь сощурился: мешочек был небольшим — как раз настолько, чтобы он не чувствовал себя обязанным. В лучшем случае, денег в нем должно было хватить на ужин.

— Спасибо, что ли.

— Прочь с глаз моих, — Лань Цижэнь взмахнул рукавом, и Вэй Усянь не заставил просить себя дважды.

После Лань Цижэня он ненадолго заглянул в цзинши. Сборы его были короткими: меч, флейта, пара яблок, пустые заготовки для талисманов и стандартный мешочек заклинателя.

Осла на привычном пастбище не было: в отросшей траве сновали кролики. Вэй Усянь не сомневался, что младшим ученикам вновь поручили увести Яблочко подальше и благополучно потерять. Также он не сомневался в том, что, самое большее, через месяц осел найдет дорогу назад и снова примется оглашать Облачные Глубины диким ревом.

Через изрезанные мелкими водоемами окрестности Гусу Вэй Усянь перебрался, беззастенчиво флиртуя с лодочницами. На прощание одна из них даже бросила ему локву, воскресив в памяти далекий, зыбкий, словно дымка, день из прошлого.

Выбравшись на торную дорогу, Вэй Усянь зашагал прямиком в Юньмэн. Оттуда было рукой подать до Илина и горы Луаньцзан — конечной цели его путешествия. Она вставала в памяти черным безжизненным исполином, и Вэй Усянь в очередной раз спросил себя, может ли он уклониться и повернуть назад. По всему выходило, что нет.

Дорога ложилась под ноги сама. В первые же часы белые одежды ордена Гусу Лань — Лань Цижэнь был в этом вопросе неумолим — припорошила пыль. Занять себя в пути было особо нечем, и Вэй Усянь невольно пустился в воспоминания. Он воскрешал в памяти недавние, счастливые, дни с Лань Чжанем — и полустертые уже, но не менее счастливые, дни в Юньмэне с Цзян Чэном. Тогда он был счастлив по-другому, и все-таки... все-таки...

Вэй Усянь запрокинул голову и, вытянув перед собой руку, широко расставил пальцы. Горячее, ослепительно-желтое солнце как раз уместилось между большим и мизинцем. Вэй Усянь сжал кулак, словно и вправду мог его поймать, затем вздохнул и покачал головой.

Когда-то госпожа Юй приказала ему защищать Цзян Чэна, но сторожевого пса из Вэй Усяня не вышло. Он был слишком... что? Наивным? Честным? Наверное, правильное слово было «негибким». Ну и гордым, конечно, куда же без этого. Гордость Вэй Усяня скорее подошла бы наследнику крупного древнего клана. Какому-нибудь Цзинь Цзысюаню — возможно, именно поэтому они и невзлюбили друг друга.

Из него не вышло сторожевого пса, брата, помощника, праведного заклинателя, адепта ордена Юньмэн Цзян, основателя клана, спасителя... и много кого еще. Даже сейчас думать об этом было больно.

Из него вышел... кто-то, кого полюбил Лань Чжань, — и это было куда больше того, на что Вэй Усянь мог рассчитывать. Он умер и воскрес, и получил второй шанс на счастье, которое не собирался упускать, но... но...

Над ним все еще довлел долг семейству Цзян.

Он не мог вернуть к жизни родителей Цзян Чэна, не мог вернуть к жизни Цзян Яньли с мужем — как и не мог воскресить членов клана, павших в войне с орденом Цишань Вэнь. Однако он мог вернуть Цзян Чэну для погребения тело госпожи Юй.

Именно потому что умер и воскрес.

  
  


Вэй Ин остался позади. Осталось улыбчивое лицо, и разлет похожих на мечи бровей, и красный шнурок в волосах, и притороченная к поясу черная флейта. Бичэнь легко рассекал воздух, оставляя позади широкую ленту морозного воздуха. Одно биение сердца — и позади уже целая ли. Если обернуться сейчас, то Лань Ванцзи, возможно, еще успеет бросить последний взгляд на Вэй Ина. Если обернуться сейчас...

Лань Ванцзи не обернулся.

Летящие рядом адепты то и дело бросали на него неуверенные взгляды и опускали глаза. С тех пор, как они решили постигать Дао вместе, Лань Ванцзи впервые отправлялся куда-то без Вэй Усяня.

Внизу маячили мелкие озера и водоемы, и плывущие по них лодки отсюда походили на длинные стручки фасоли. Мелькнул и пропал Цайи, в котором Вэй Ина когда-то нарекли чаровником, и лицо Лань Ванцзи заледенело еще больше.

О Совете орденов в Росистом Раздоле они знали уже больше месяца. Знал он и знал Вэй Ин — но несколько дней назад, забравшись после очередной ночной охоты в бадью, Вэй Ин вдруг сказал:

— Я с тобой не поеду.

Лань Ванцзи тогда, помнится, отложил в сторону кисть и посмотрел на него. Вэй Ин опирался на край лохани, подбородок его лежал на скрещенных руках, длинные черные волосы были рассыпаны по плечам. Во рту у Лань Ванцзи стало сухо.

Какое-то время они просто смотрели друг на друга. Вэй Ин молчал — сам, без какого-либо заклятия, и это могло значить только одно: его слова Лань Ванцзи бы только расстроили.

Улыбка у Вэй Ина была принужденной, во взгляде плескалось целое море чувств — сожаление, решимость, любовь, просьба, — Лань Ванцзи и сам не понимал, как ему удается так хорошо их читать. И до смерти, и после воскрешения мир Вэй Ина никогда не ограничивался Лань Ванцзи — как мир самого Лань Ванцзи не ограничивался Вэй Ином. У Лань Ванцзи был клан, был брат, был долг. У Вэй Усяня был... Цзян Ваньинь, и лучше бы он с самого начала был заклинателем-одиночкой.

Цзян Ваньинь был в жизни Вэй Ина странной величиной: вроде и переменной, но всегда постоянной. Из брата, друга и главы ордена он сперва превратился во врага, а потом... Лань Ванцзи нахмурился сильнее: Вэй Ина связывали с Цзян Ваньинем чувства вины и долга, и этот долг был тяжелее Луаньцзана. Цзян Ваньинь его не простил, и сам Вэй Ин простить себя тоже не смог.

Сейчас он собирался сделать... что-то, наверняка безумное и опасное, лишь бы только Цзян Ваньинь — что? Ненавидел его меньше? Губы Лань Ванцзи сжались, и Вэй Ин напрягся.

— Уверен? — спросил Лань Ванцзи. Вэй Ин неуловимо заколебался, но все же кивнул — отвечая и на заданный вопрос, и на незаданный.

Лань Ванцзи на мгновение закрыл глаза, пряча за опущенными веками клокочущие чувства, затем посмотрел на Вэй Ина и кивнул. Из вымученной улыбка Вэй Ина стала легкой.

— Привези мне вина. — Он погрузился в воду и тут же, отфыркиваясь, вынырнул. Волосы облепили его голову, в мокрых черных прядях запутались лепестки жасмина, по лицу потекли прозрачные струйки, и Лань Ванцзи в который уже раз затопило чувство нереальности. За нереальностью пришел страх, и Лань Ванцзи сжал кулаки.

«Все хорошо, — напомнил он себе. — Все хорошо. Вэй Ин и вправду здесь. Вэй Ин со мной. Вэй Ин мой».

Он протянул Вэй Ину чашу с вином, и их пальцы на мгновение соприкоснулись. Лань Ванцзи с головой накрыло ощущением влажной кожи — и облегчением: все и вправду было в порядке. Вэй Ин глотнул вина, поманил Лань Ванцзи к себе и, когда тот наклонился, прижался губами к его губам.

Лань Ванцзи машинально поднес руку к лицу: он чувствовал вкус этого поцелуя даже сейчас, спустя несколько дней, разлуку и многие ли расстояний. Вкус поцелуя, сладкого от вина, любви и невысказанного обещания.

Вэй Ин обещал вернуться.

  
  


В первую ночь Вэй Усянь заночевал на краю поля, среди проса. Явившийся туда с рассветом крестьянин принял его за ходячего мертвеца и чуть не забил до смерти мотыгой. После этого Вэй Усянь начал проситься на постой в деревнях, расплачиваясь защитными талисманами и собирая из подручных средств манки для удачи. Похлебка, которой его в благодарность кормили крестьяне, была ничуть не хуже картофельных супов, на которых они когда-то перебивались с Вэнями. Выданные Лань Цижэнем деньги Вэй Усянь не тратил.

Настроения в деревнях царили разные. Простые люди шепотом вспоминали Цзинь Гуанъяо, гадая о том, кто сменит его на посту Верховного заклинателя, да и нужен ли он, этот Верховный заклинатель. С сожалением говорили о новых наблюдательных башнях, которые теперь наверняка не построят, об упадке ордена Ланьлин Цзинь и о том, что старейшина Илина, к счастью, так и не вернулся и не воскрес...

До городка Ю Вэй Усянь добрался без особых приключений. Близилась ночь, но по улицам все так же оживленно сновал народ. Алые бумажные фонари у входов в постоялые дворы и лавки горели, словно маленькие закатные солнца.

Вэй Усянь прошелся вдоль улицы, болтая с хозяевами и предлагая свои услуги. Ходячих мертвецов здесь, конечно же, было не встретить, но на его памяти ни один городок, какой угодно маленький, не обходился без порчи, легких проклятий и неупокоенных призраков. Справиться с ними было нетрудно, и Вэй Усянь рассчитывал как минимум на ночь в сарае и куриное крылышко, однако ему повезло. Новость о том, что он — заклинатель, в мгновение ока разошлась по округе, и к Вэй Усяню вереницей потянулись люди.

Ю был маленьким, чуть больше деревни — и все же Вэй Усяню пришлось трудиться до глубокой ночи. Будь на его месте обычный заклинатель, он бы уже давным-давно упал без сил. Темный путь предлагал в этом отношении... большую свободу. Чэньцин в его руках пел «Песнь упокоения» — и темные, зловещие напевы.

— Да вы настоящий мастер, господин...

Вэй Усянь чуть было по привычке не выпалил «Вэй Усянь», но вовремя опомнился и кашлянул:

— Мо Сюаньюй.

— Господин Мо Сюаньюй! — хозяин постоялого двора налил ему вина и кивнул служанке. Та метнулась на кухню и вернулась с похлебкой и печеной курицей. — А из какого клана?..

— Одиночка, — ответил Вэй Усянь, не моргнув глазом. В каком-то смысле это и вправду было так.

— Ну да, — кивнул хозяин, — разве этим, которые из кланов, есть до нас дело?

— А Ханьгуан-цзюнь? — напомнил Вэй Усянь, обидевшись за Лань Чжаня.

— Ну, Ханьгуан-цзюнь практически бодхисаттва.

Вэй Усянь сделал мысленную пометку незаметно начертить на этом постоялом дворе пару знаков благословения.

— А орден Юньмэн Цзян?

Хозяин в сердцах сплюнул.

— Пока кто-нибудь не умрет, они и пальцем не пошевелят. Только странствующие заклинатели и выручают, вот только вы... то есть они, прошу прощения, господин хороший, народ ненадежный. Приходят сюда, покрутятся и пропадают — люди у нас небогатые, много не заплатят. Последние прямо перед вами были, молодые совсем — ну да этим простительно. Молодым всегда подвиги подавай, Черепаху-губительницу, не меньше...

Вэй Усянь закашлялся и стукнул себя в грудь, затем вгрызся в куриное крылышко. В чем-то хозяин был прав: странствующие заклинатели и впрямь порой сбегали, не сделав работу. Здесь же этой работы было невпроворот, и браться за нее за плошку риса было глупо, но...

— И много у вас этих заклинателей перебывало? — спросил Вэй Усянь, отпивая из пиалы с супом.

— Да считай, каждую неделю новый появляется.

Вэй Усянь нахмурился. Это... было неправильно. Возможно, заглянувшие в Ю заклинатели и не желали выполнять работу как следует, но непременно бы развеяли призрака-другого, чтобы заплатить за обед. И если они появлялись так часто, как говорил хозяин постоялого двора, то дела должны были пойти на лад.

Однако Ю буквально кишмя кишел чертовщиной.

Вэй Усянь снова поднес пиалу ко рту и нахмурился.

— Что? — переспросил он у хозяина отстраненно. Тот бросил на него удивленный взгляд:

— Ничего, господин заклинатель.

— Вы что-то сказали.

— Я?

— Ну или кто-то другой.

— Да какой другой. Время уже позднее, все давным-давно спят.

Вэй Усянь вскинул голову. Глаза его блеснули:

— Все?

Стоило ему войти в Ю, как Вэй Усяня буквально оглушили бесконечный шепот и обрывки разговоров. Но если снующие по улицам горожане уже разошлись по домам, то почему тогда он продолжает их слышать?

  
  


Росистый Раздол располагался возле Даяня, и до башни Кои ему было так же далеко, как ордену Даянь Гэн до Ланьлин Цзиня — даже такого, как сейчас, утратившего большую часть влияния, богатств и силы. Изголодавшийся верблюд и вправду был больше полной задора лошади.

Лань Ванцзи и сопровождавшие его адепты ордена Гусу Лань сошли с мечей чуть ниже Даяня и продолжили путь пешком. Этикет позволял прибывать в резиденцию ордена на мечах только в исключительных случаях.

Каменистая извилистая дорога поднималась в гору. Внизу виднелись скаты городских крыш и свинцово-серые воды Юйлунхэ. Вэй Ину бы здесь понравилось. Ему много где нравилось.

Сопровождавшие Лань Ванцзи адепты ордена Гусу Лань оживленно переговаривались, пытаясь оценить здешнюю ци.

«Победнее, чем в Облачных Глубинах», — подумал Лань Ванцзи и кивнул. Мелкие камешки шуршали под подошвами сапог, ветер бросал в лицо напоенный влагой воздух. Дорогу явно подновили перед Советом, но это не слишком ей помогло: она оставалась все такой же разбитой и старой. Мысли Лань Ванцзи обратились к ордену Даянь Гэн — и событиям, которые мог повлечь за собой нынешний Совет. Официально тот собирался, чтобы решить вопрос о новых наблюдательных башнях, на деле же... Орден Ланьлин Цзинь заметно сдал позиции, место верховного заклинателя все еще пустовало. Вэй Ин вернулся из мертвых. Хитросплетения клановых интриг Лань Ванцзи не любил, но это не значило, что он их не понимал.

Весь прошлый месяц они с Вэй Ином обсуждали достоинства и недостатки глав разных орденов — от незначительных до самых сильных — пытаясь угадать, какую политику те выберут, если доверить им пост Верховного заклинателя. Вэй Ин был человеком редкого ума и редкой же проницательности, о людях он, по большей части, думал плохо — и почти всегда оказывался прав.

— Кажется, — сказал он как-то вечером, откинув с лица мокрые волосы и осушив очередную чашу «Улыбки императора», — мы слишком поторопились прирезать Цзинь Гуанъяо. Мерзавцем он, конечно, был редкостным, но возглавить вместо него ордена... — Вэй Ин покачал головой. Губы у него были красные и влажные от вина. — Не думаю, что в нынешнем поколении кто-то на это способен. Ну разве что...

Он умолк, и Лань Ванцзи посмотрел на него с немым вопросом.

— Да ты ведь и сам это знаешь, — пожал плечами Вэй Ин. Они переглянулись и на два голоса произнесли: — Не Хуайсан.

Перед каменными божками у обочины лежали простые, но щедрые подношения — наверное, кто-то из деревенских. Нависающие над дорогой валуны густо поросли мхом.

Не Хуайсан, размышлял Лань Ванцзи, Верховный заклинатель Не Хуайсан. Кажется, клану Цинхэ Не повезло с нынешним главой куда больше, чем они думали. Чем думал кто бы то ни было. Если верить Вэй Ину — а Лань Ванцзи ему верил — Не Хуайсан был умным, расчетливым и жестоким. В этом он был похож на Цзинь Гуанъяо куда больше, чем на собственного брата. Имея в своем распоряжении какие-то крохи — и бездну терпения — Не Хуайсан повернул вспять Янцзи. При нем мир заклинателей мог достичь небывалых высот или же... Или. Лань Ванцзи нахмурился.

С постом Верховного все было непросто. История с Цзинь Гуанъяо была жива в памяти всех и каждого: слишком уж мало времени прошло с его смерти. Крупные кланы просто не решатся усадить кого-нибудь на его место сейчас — даже если бы было кого сажать. У Не Хуайсана появится время — достаточно времени — а ведь он умел пользоваться каждым мигом. Конечно, в глазах других заклинателей Не Хуайсан посмешище, но формально он глава древнего и крупного клана, отличившегося в войне против Цишань Вэнь не меньше Ланьлин Цзинь. Никто не воспринимал его всерьез, но это лишь играло ему на руку: он был удобным, удобнее, чем кто-либо другой, и...

Лань Ванцзи вывело из размышлений мелодичное звяканье колокольчика.

— Ханьгуан-цзюнь, смотрите! — окликнул один из адептов сопровождения.

Впереди показалась небольшая процессия заклинателей, и Лань Ванцзи сразу узнал темно-зеленые одежды ордена Цинхэ Не. Плечи его напряглись и почти тут же расслабились.

Адептов Цинхэ Не было немного, и даже на таком расстоянии Лань Ванцзи чувствовал кровавое безумие, исходящее от их сабель. В сознании его зазвучали чистые ноты «Песни умиротворения», и Лань Ванцзи омыло волной ледяного спокойствия. Остальные адепты из Гусу Лань невольно придвинулись ближе.

Кто-то из Цинхэ Не обернулся, заметил их и приветственно махнул рукой. Воины в темно-зеленых верхних одеждах расступились, и Лань Ванцзи наконец увидел Не Хуайсана... верхом на осле.

Кто-то из адептов Гусу Лань прыснул, но тут же закашлялся и прикрыл лицо рукавом. Лань Ванцзи наградил его холодным взглядом и снова повернулся к Не Хуайсану. Их взгляды встретились. Не Хуайсан взмахнул изящным раззолоченным веером и улыбнулся:

— Ханьгуан-цзюнь! Ханьгуан-цзюнь! Какая встреча! — он случайно ткнул осла пяткой, и тот возмущенно заревел. — Кто-нибудь дайте ему яблоко. У нас еще есть яблоки? Ханьгуан-цзюнь! Как я рад!

Не Минцзюэ был названным братом Лань Сичэня, и это делало Не Хуайсана чем-то вроде дальней родни. Седьмая вода на киселе, но все-таки. Приличия требовали хотя бы поздороваться.

Лань Ванцзи кивнул и зашагал к нему. Один из адептов Цинхэ Не придержал осла, остальные расступились.

— Ханьгуан-цзюнь! — вблизи глаза Не Хуайсана лучились от радости, он оглядел смешавшихся с адептами его ордена адептов Гусу Лань и спросил: — А где же братец Вэй?

Лань Ванцзи пожал плечами: сейчас Вэй Ин мог быть где угодно. Скорее всего в Юньмэне. Лицо Лань Ванцзи непроизвольно заледенело.

— Вы что, поссорились? — продолжал расспрашивать Не Хуайсан.

— Нет, — сказал Лань Ванцзи.

— А что?

Лань Ванцзи смерил его ледяным взглядом, но Не Хуайсан лишь простодушно улыбнулся.

— А как старший братец Лань Сичэнь? Все еще в уединении? Признаться, я надеялся... — Не Хуайсан снова ткнул пяткой осла, и их процессия двинулась дальше. Справившись о Лань Сичэне, Не Хуайсан переключился на Росистый Раздол и Гэна Гэ, а после него на сплетни о других орденах.

— В Гусу Лань запрещено обсуждать других за их спиной, — нахмурился Лань Ванцзи.

— Не знаю, как вы только это выдерживаете, — живо ответил Не Хуайсан. — Братец Вэй, наверное, на стенку лезет. — Он со щелчком закрыл веер и как ни в чем не бывало продолжил сплетничать.

Лань Ванцзи ускорил шаг. Это был намек — возможно, даже намек в намеке — но Не Хуайсан лишь хлопнул своего осла по крупу. Тот передернул ушами и зашагал быстрее. Это тоже был намек — возможно, даже намек в намеке.

Не Хуайсан прикрыл нижнюю часть лица веером: теперь поверх яркого шелка виднелись только глаза. Они были самые обычные, темно-карие, почти черные... и в них не было ничего, кроме простодушия. Лань Ванцзи поймал себя на том, что одно за другим перебирает только что сказанные Не Хуайсаном слова. Они могли не означать ничего, а могли...

— Ханьгуан-цзюнь! Глава ордена Не! Смотрите! — раздался позади голос одного из адептов. Веер Не Хуайсана со щелчком закрылся, улыбка стала несколько неловкой. Лань Ванцзи обернулся: по тропе к ним приближались заклинатели в пурпурном. Заклинатели ордена Юньмэн Цзян.

Лань Ванцзи отвернулся и зашагал дальше.

— Мы... не будем их ждать? — спросил Не Хуайсан.

— Я не буду, — отрезал Лань Ванцзи, и глаза Не Хуайсана блеснули, словно у интригана... или сплетника. Он лукаво улыбнулся и снова раскрыл веер:

— Думаю, глава ордена Юньмэн Цзян догонит нас в любом случае.

И он и вправду догнал.

Сердце Лань Ванцзи едва успело отстучать какой-то десяток ударов, когда адепты сопровождения посторонились, и идущий во главе своих людей Цзян Ваньинь протиснулся вперед.

Как бы на самом деле ни подействовали на него новости о Золотом Ядре названого брата, внешне Цзян Ваньинь был все такой же — порывистый и бешеный, и даже воины из ордена Цинхэ Не косились на него с уважением.

— Ханьгуан-цзюнь, — процедил он. Взгляд его невольно упал на пустое место рядом с Лань Ванцзи и сразу же потяжелел.

— Глава ордена Юньмэн Цзян, — ответил Лань Ванцзи. Воздух между ними потрескивал от враждебности. Губы Цзян Ваньиня сжались, пальцы машинально погладили Цзыдянь.

— Вот и я сразу спросил, а где братец Вэй! — улыбнулся Не Хуайсан.

— Я ничего подобного не спрашивал! — тут же огрызнулся Цзян Ваньинь. — И какого демона тут делает этот осел?!

Не Хуайсан похлопал осла по крупу.

— Очень удобно, да? Куда лучше, чем на мече или лошади. По правде сказать, никогда не любил лошадей. Другое дело...

— Глава Цинхэ Не считает, что престиж его ордена выдержит даже осла? — насмешливо спросил Цзян Ваньинь.

— Ну, что хорошо для старейшины Илина, то хорошо решительно для всех, — улыбнулся Не Хуайсан, и Цзян Ваньиня перекосило. Он гневно взмахнул рукавом и зашагал вперед, напоследок толкнув Лань Ванцзи плечом. Адепты ордена Юньмэн Цзян поспешили за ним. Не Хуайсан снова улыбнулся.

— И почему это глава ордена Юньмэн Цзян решил нас покинуть? Не знаю, не знаю, решительно не знаю...

Слова его были все те же — известные всем «Не знаю, не знаю, не знаю» — но, подумал Лань Ванцзи, такой ли уж Не Хуайсан на самом деле Незнайка?

.

  
  


Вэй Усяню был обещан ночлег — настоящая комната! — и он собирался обязательно вернуться на постоялый двор, как только немного осмотрится. Выходя, он мокрыми от вина пальцами начертил на двери защитный знак, и тот слился с потемневшим от времени деревом.

Ю погрузился в сон и темноту, но из единственного в городе веселого дома все еще доносились шумные крики и смех. Вэй Усянь немного послушал их и двинулся дальше. Бумажный фонарь в его руке раскачивался в такт шагам. Из темных подворотен на него жадно смотрели «фениксы из травяных гнезд» — шлюхи постарше, попроще и пострашнее. Вэй Усянь кивнул какой-то из них и двинулся к главной площади.

Остановившись на крохотном, вымощенном камнем пятачке, он достал духовный компас: стрелка тут же завертелась как сумасшедшая. Вэй Усянь нахмурился и тряхнул простенький, дребезжащий прибор: стрелка продолжала вертеться.

Вэй Усянь шумно выдохнул... и позволил себе почувствовать ночь — и то, что в ней таилось.

В прошлой жизни он слишком далеко зашел по темному пути, и это не могло на нем не сказаться. Город Ю предстал в его сознании нагромождением домов. Вэй Усянь не чувствовал людей, но он их и не искал. Перед его мысленным взглядом на изломанных улицах один за другим возникали черные сгустки негативной энергии: голодные призраки, непредумышленные проклятия, существа и вещи на пороге перерождения. Для такого крохотного городка их было много, слишком, необъяснимо много, если только...

Вэй Усянь открыл глаза, и мир нехотя вернул привычные очертания и цвета. Хорошо, что его — такого — сейчас не видит Лань Чжань.

Он двинулся вдоль шедшей с севера на юг центральной улицы, высоко поднимая фонарь и обходя по кругу дома. Ему повезло уже на третьем.

Дом выглядел зажиточным и добротным, и вдоль его двери бежала узкая полоска защитных талисманов. Вэй Усянь внимательно обследовал каждый. Талисманы были самыми простыми: минимум острых штрихов киноварью — то ли для красоты, то ли для впечатления — для дела подошла бы и простая тушь. Дописанные кровью мазки на их фоне не выделялись ничем, но эффект от них... был убийственным. Из оберегов от нечисти талисманы превратились в манки. Именно так сам Вэй Усянь когда-то расправился с Вэнь Чао.

Задумчиво кивнув, Вэй Усянь двинулся дальше. Он уже знал, чего ждать, и эти ожидания сбылись. Чем сильнее он углублялся в город, тем больше появлялось талисманов на домах.

Негативная энергия становилась все гуще, а призыв — все сильнее.

Иногда ему попадались знакомые лавки или дома, которые он сегодня очистил. В трех случаях из четырех направленный на них духовный компас снова начинал дребезжать: прошло всего ничего, но в них уже опять что-то завелось.

Ю походил на огромную воронку, засасывающую злобных темных тварей. Это был бездонный омут без воды. Это был порочный замкнутый круг: желая защититься от порождений тьмы, жители города развешивали на домах защитные талисманы, и кто-то незаметно превращал их в манки. Город наводняли все новые и новые злые духи, и жители начинали использовать все больше талисманов.

Кто это делает? И зачем?

Дойдя до конца улицы, Вэй Усянь уткнулся в запертые ворота. Два стражника негромко переговаривались в караулке неподалеку. Заметив Вэй Усяня, один из них наполовину вытащил из ножен меч.

Вэй Усянь выставил перед собой раскрытую ладонь.

— Я просто странствующий заклинатель! Ничего особенного!

— Заклинатель? — нахмурился стражник с мечом. — Так ты, что ли, с теми тремя?

— Да ну, какой, — одернул его товарищ. — Те были из орденов. Один из Ланьлин Цзинь, ну и те двое... хм... Этот, — стражник окинул запыленные одежды Вэй Усяня презрительным взглядом, — точно не с ними.

В любой другой день Вэй Усянь бы всеми силами постарался избежать встречи с другими заклинателями, особенно — с заклинателями из Ланьлин Цзинь. После всей этой истории с Цзинь Гуанъяо престиж башни Кои заметно пошатнулся, а ряды ее адептов поредели. Еще чуть-чуть, и «Сияние среди снегов» грозило совсем утратить свое былое великолепие.

Пытаться спасти ситуацию, последовав примеру Ханьгуан-цзюня, и в одиночку истреблять темных тварей было все равно, что носить воду в решете. Вэй Усянь знал только одного такого дурака, и сердце его тревожно заныло.

— А этот заклинатель из Ланьлин Цзинь... как он выглядел? — спросил Вэй Усянь, всем сердцем надеясь, что ошибается.

— Ну... он... как бы... — замялся стражник с мечом. Честность в нем явно боролась с осторожностью: говорить о заклинателях из крупных орденов можно было либо хорошо, либо ничего. — Такой... такой...

— Как юная госпожа из благородной семьи, — пришел на помощь второй стражник, и Вэй Усянь даже не нашел в себе сил хихикнуть.

— А двое других?

Стражники переглянулись, и один из них поскреб в затылке.

— Ну, все такие... как обычно в Гусу Лань.

— В белом.

— ...как небожители.

— Один из них.

— А второй так...

— Так себе. Ну, то есть, тоже в белом. И ленты у них еще такие красивые.

Вэй Усянь на миг прикрыл глаза.

— Куда они ушли?

Вместо ответа стражник с мечом махнул в ночь.

— Как давно?

— Да уже давненько. А вам-то что за печаль, господин хороший?

— Откройте ворота, — велел Вэй Усянь.

— Ночью? Когда там бродит неизвестно что? — второй стражник рассмеялся, но, бросив взгляд на лицо Вэй Усяня, подавился смешком. — Да вы с ума сошли.

— У меня нет на это времени, — Вэй Усянь щелкнул пальцами, и стражники рухнули, как подкошенные — придавленные к земле невидимым бременем.

— Да что за... — выдохнул первый. Меч его запутался в полах верхних одежд, рукоять больно вдавилась в бок. Вэй Усянь вынул из пазов тяжелый засов, толкнул створку ворот и оглянулся через плечо. Навалившиеся на стражников голодные духи уставились на него в ответ горящими глазами.

— Ты... кто такой? — прохрипел второй стражник. Вэй Усянь щелкнул пальцами, и призраки с улюлюканьем взмыли вверх, взметнув облако сухой пыли.

Вэй Усянь опустил руку на створку ворот.

— Когда я вернусь, вам лучше побыстрее их открыть.

Один из стражников, пошатываясь, встал на четвереньки. Другой остался лежать, вжимаясь в землю, словно надеясь в ней спрятаться.

— Как... мы узнаем... что это ты?

— Узнаете, — Вэй Усянь махнул рукой и вышел из города. Перед ним, исчезая во тьме, вилась наезженная дорога. Он снова вынул компас, и стрелка заметалась, указывая то назад, то куда-то вперед.

Это было не слишком точное указание, но Вэй Усянь все равно ускорил шаг. Тьма словно стала гуще, а свет фонаря — прозрачнее и тусклее. Где-то вдали раздался рев лютого мертвеца, и Вэй Усянь скорее угадал, чем услышал, как ворота позади него с лязганьем захлопнулись.

Вскоре над ним сомкнулись кроны деревьев. Ветер шуршал в листве, напоминая о недавнем призрачном шепоте в Ю. Стрелка компаса описывала полные круги, вращаясь все быстрее и быстрее. Вэй Усянь перешел на бег.

Где-то там, во тьме, его ждал Цзинь Линь. Все, что осталось от Цзян Яньли. Все, что было у Цзян Чэна. Все, что...

Свет фонаря выхватил из темноты возникший на тропе немой силуэт.

  
  


Гэн Гэ, глава ордена Даянь Гэн, встречал гостей у дверей. Взгляд его, как и немногим раньше взгляд Цзян Ваньиня, остановился на пустом месте рядом с Лань Ванцзи, и на лице его, сменяя друг друга, промелькнули удивление, растерянность и задумчивость.

— Глава ордена Даянь Гэн, — поклонился Лань Ванцзи, и концы его лобной ленты взметнулись, словно крылья бабочки.

— Ханьгуан-цзюнь, — ответный поклон Гэна Гэ был несколько неуверенным, — рады приветствовать вас в Росистом Раздоле.

Терпеливо выслушав все полагавшиеся любезности, Лань Ванцзи оставил Гэна Гэ раскланиваться с Не Хуайсаном и позволил провести себя в отведенную комнату. Та оказалась приятной, хотя и не слишком богато убранной, и чем-то напомнила ему цзинши. Постель была накрыта белым покрывалом. У окна звенели поющие ветра.

Сопровождавший Лань Чжаня адепт с тревогой следил за его лицом, но, заметив короткий кивок, немного расслабился.

— Если Ханьгуан-цзюнь желает освежиться с дороги, — зачастил было он, — мы можем нагреть воды и...

— Просто отведи меня в купальни, — сказал Лань Ванцзи.

— Но там же... там вода... она... — заикаясь, произнес ученик. — Ханьгуан-цзюнь, у нас очень холодные купальни! Они не столько для мытья, сколько для...

«...наказания», — это слово адепт Даянь Гэн проглотил.

Лань Ванцзи посмотрел на него, и адепт опустил глаза и быстро закивал:

— Да, Ханьгуан-цзюнь. Как хотите. Как скажете.

Купальни находились у самой границы Росистого Раздола — окутанных туманной дымкой гор. Адепт из Даянь Гэн провел Лань Чжаня мимо поля для тренировок, нескольких павильонов и мелкой россыпи белых домов: это была не благородная бедность, но близко. Еще совсем недавно принимать здесь совет орденов было бы немыслимо, однако теперь, когда Башня Кои все равно что рухнула, даже самые слабые ордена надеялись урвать себе кусок пожирнее. Лань Ванцзи нахмурился, и шедший рядом с ним адепт ускорил шаг.

Купальни были неожиданно большими — естественный водоем с каменистым, гладким дном. Из скал били холодные ключи, и в воздух поднималась водяная пыль. Лань Ванцзи кивнул и взмахнул рукавом, давая понять, что дальше справится сам. Чуть поодаль ветер трепал края белых одежд и белых же лобных лент: адепты ордена Гусу Лань собирались охранять уединение своего Ханьгуан-цзюня.

Провожатый из Даянь Гэн откланялся, и Лань Ванцзи начал медленно раздеваться. Свернул верхние и нижние одежды, положил поверх лобную ленту и мешочек-цянкун. От купален тянуло свежестью, и хотелось поскорее смыть с себя дорожную пыль. Лань Ванцзи закончил раздеваться и медленно вошел в воду. Она была холодной, почти такой же холодной, как в Облачных Глубинах, и Лань Ванцзи невольно расслабился. Закрыв глаза, он принялся перегонять по кругу ци, и окружающий мир и все, что в нем было, как будто отдалились.

Лань Ванцзи не знал, сколько он так просидел, но из задумчивости его вывел знакомый возмущенный голос:

— Пустите, говорю! Я как-никак глава ордена!

До Лань Ванцзи донеслись приглушенные слова, затем — громкий топот, а затем к купальням вышел взъерошенный Не Хуайсан. При виде сложенной белой одежды он заулыбался и начал стаскивать свою. Лань Ванцзи наблюдал за ним сквозь полуприкрытые веки.

Раздевшись, Не Хуайсан подошел к воде, попробовал ее пальцем, поежился... и решительно плюхнулся в купальню, вызвав целую тучу мелких брызг. Лань Ванцзи нахмурился и отер лицо рукой.

Присутствие Не Хуайсана ничего не меняло: Лань Ванцзи не собирался с ним разговаривать. Он снова попытался погрузиться в медитацию, но вскоре вынужден был прекратить эти попытки. Не Хуайсан был слишком... громким. Раньше Лань Ванцзи казалось, что таким громким может быть только Вэй Ин — но нет. Не Хуайсан не поддевал его и не устраивал заплывов, но он сопел, и охал, и мелко стучал зубами, и никакая небесная благодать не смогла бы снизойти на это...

«Безобразие», — подумал Лань Ванцзи и бросил на Не Хуайсана тяжелый взгляд.

— Главе клана Цинхэ Не следует побыстрее покинуть купальни. — Сейчас в Лань Ванцзи говорило не только возмущение: Не Хуайсан и вправду выглядел жалко. Губы у него посинели, лицо казалось слишком бледным, а шея и плечи — худыми и тонкими. Отяжелевшие от воды густые волосы выглядели для них непосильными. Сидеть в ледяной воде для Не Хуайсана наверняка было так же невыносимо, как для Лань Ванцзи — слушать стук его зубов.

— Не могу, — ответил непослушными губами Не Хуайсан. — Я еще не сделал то, зачем пришел.

— Смыть пыль можно и в теплой воде.

— Смыть пыль — да.

Брови Лань Ванцзи сошлись у переносицы. Он смерил Не Хуайсана еще одним тяжелым взглядом, но ничего не сказал и плеснул на себя пару горстей воды. Затем промыл волосы, оттер упрямую грязь, снова зачерпнул из купальни... Глаза Не Хуайсана неотрывно смотрели на выжженное на его груди тавро. Уголки рта Лань Ванцзи еле заметно опустились вниз. Он перестал поливать себя водой и холодно взглянул на Не Хуайсана: поведение того было по меньшей мере невежливым. Лань Ванцзи ожидал извинений, но Не Хуайсан лишь покачал головой и с натянутой улыбкой сказал:

— Ханьгуан-цзюнь хороший человек. С хорошими людьми должны случаться только хорошие вещи.

Опустив глаза, Лань Ванцзи посмотрел на след от тавра, грубый и красный на белой коже. Тот не имел отношения ни к хорошему, ни к плохому — Лань Ванцзи поставил его себе сам, это был его выбор — но он понимал, что Не Хуайсан сейчас имеет в виду нечто большее. Тавро было следствием, и у этого следствия были причины.

— Иногда с хорошими людьми случаются плохие вещи, — сказал он.

— Так не должно быть.

— Так есть.

— С хорошими людьми должны случаться только хорошие вещи, — повторил Не Хуайсан с куда большим нажимом, и Лань Ванцзи просто не мог не нахмуриться в ответ. Что это было? Обещание? Заявление о намерениях? Что-то другое? Что?

— Мой брат — хороший человек, — сказал Лань Ванцзи.

Не Хуайсан вздохнул, ударил по воде, и в стороны снова полетели брызги.

— А я-то думал, Ханьгуан-цзюнь заговорит о братце Вэе.

— Мой брат — хороший человек, — повторил Лань Ванцзи, и в его голосе прорезались нотки еле сдерживаемого гнева.

Лань Сичэнь так и не покинул своего уединения. Он винил Цзинь Гуанъяо в предательстве и винил себя в смерти обоих названых братьев. Но кто на самом деле был убийцей Цзинь Гуанъяо?

— Мой брат тоже был хорошим человеком, — сказал Не Хуайсан. — Но иногда с хорошими людьми случаются плохие вещи.

Они немного помолчали. Гнев Лань Ванцзи чуть поостыл, и он снова принялся поливать себя из горстей. Зубы Не Хуайсана стучали все громче, но он не уходил, и Лань Ванцзи понял, что разговор не закончен. Не Хуайсан ждал чего-то еще.

Лань Ванцзи сжал губы, в который уже раз пожалев, что с ними сейчас нет Вэй Ина. Тот получал от словесных игр куда больше удовольствия.

Не Хуайсан умоляюще смотрел на него, и Лань Ванцзи сказал:

— Среди заклинателей хватает хороших людей.

— И с ними наверняка случится много хорошего, — с готовностью улыбнулся Не Хуайсан. — Если, конечно, они и вправду хорошие люди.

«Значит, все-таки обещание», — понял Лань Ванцзи.

  
  


Выскочивший на дорогу человек был худым и высоким, с обезображенным от боли лицом. Длинные черные волосы его были сколоты шпилькой. Сквозь поношенные верхние одежды просвечивали придорожные заросли. Из белесых глаз текла кровь.

Какое-то время они с Вэй Усянем молча смотрели друг на друга. Затем призрак разинул рот: из него выпорхнула стая жирных черных мотыльков и бросилась Вэй Усяню в лицо. Тот развеял их небрежным взмахом рукава и нахмурился.

— Кто ты?

Призрак беззвучно зашевелил губами.

Вэй Усянь не знал этого человека при его жизни, но заклинателя он бы узнал где угодно.

— Что с тобой стряслось?

Призрак беззвучно завыл и, вскинув руки, принялся царапать себе лицо. Обломанные ногти оставляли на щеках кровавые бороздки.

— Где ты умер?

Призрак повернулся и поплыл прочь, затем остановился и поманил Вэй Усяня за собой. Тот покосился на зажатый в руке фонарь и без колебаний его погасил. Сперва его окутала сплошная чернота, затем глаза привыкли, и он снова мог видеть — рваные очертания листвы, точки звезд, лунный свет и прозрачное тело призрака. Тот двинулся дальше, и Вэй Усянь последовал за ним.

Вряд ли неизвестный заклинатель умер далеко отсюда: призраки никогда по-настоящему не покидали место своей смерти. Стараясь издавать как можно меньше шума, Вэй Усянь свернул на узкую боковую тропу. Колючие заросли тут же начали цепляться за его одежду и царапать руки. Ветка орешника хлестнула по лицу.

Затем что-то вдруг обожгло его щеку холодом, и Вэй Усянь повернулся. Рядом, плача все теми же кровавыми слезами, шла подернутая дымкой женщина. Ее появление словно послужило сигналом для остальных — к Вэй Усяню потянулись затаившиеся в подлеске призраки. Их было так много, что прозрачные тела слились в сплошной тускло сияющий полог.

«Сколько же их здесь? — подумал Вэй Усянь. — Сотня? Больше?»

Среди призраков попадались дети и старики, молодые юноши и женщины в годах, но львиную долю все же составляли заклинатели. Странствующие одиночки и адепты орденов поплоше. Не заметив среди них одежд орденов Ланьлин Цзинь и Гусу Лань, Вэй Усянь еле слышно выдохнул от облегчения.

Возможно, он еще не опоздал.

Компас в его руках дребезжал, не переставая, и Вэй Усянь убрал его в мешочек. Где-то совсем рядом раздавалось тихое журчание ручья.

Вэй Усянь бежал вверх по его течению, пока впереди не показалось темное нагромождение камней. Практически тут же ему бросился в глаза высокий каменный идол. Грубо обтесанный валун держал в скрещенных на груди руках топор и хищно скалил рот. Чуть поодаль стоял точно такой же идол с копьем. Между ними — черное на черном — зиял провал пещеры.

Заламывая руки и беззвучно стеная, призраки сгрудились вокруг Вэй Усяня. Тот шагнул к пещере, и его едва не сбил с ног поток исходящей оттуда чудовищной злобы. Она пьянила не хуже вина, убеждая поддаться и...

Взмахнув рукавом, Вэй Усянь отогнал искушение и прислушался. Из темной глубины, на грани слышимости, до него донесся захлебывающийся от волнения голос.

— Ты, у которой нет предков и имени... Подательница жизни... подательница...

Вэй Усянь метнулся обратно на поляну и, прокусив палец, принялся покрывать тела идолов кровавыми петлями. Он работал быстро, почти схематично, и, нанеся последний мазок, сунул прокушенный палец в рот. Голова кружилась, но металлический вкус крови привел его в чувство.

«Теряю сноровку, — подумал он с кривой ухмылкой. — Слишком уж привык полагаться на Лань Чжаня. И когда только успел?»

— Я даю вам свою кровь, — шепнул Вэй Усянь негромко. — Даю вам свое дыхание. Я зову вас из тьмы. Придите, придите, придите. — Он хлопнул в ладоши, и этот хлопок, казалось, поглотил все окружающие звуки. Опустившаяся на поляну тишина была почти звенящей.

Сердце Вэй Усяня гулко и медленно стукнуло, затем забилось все быстрее и быстрее. Каменные идолы открыли алые глаза. Вэй Усянь поманил их за собой и бросился в пещеру.

Ритуал, который он только что провел, был сродни «Призыву нарисованных глаз», но подчинить себе эти каменные изваяния было гораздо, гораздо труднее. По невидимым нитям, которые тянулись от их естества к Вэй Усяню, он чувствовал бремя лет и голод, взлелеянный кровавыми жертвами. Идолам не хватало лишь самой малости, чтобы превратиться в яо.

Высеченные из камня ступни с грохотом опускались на землю, и сердце в груди Вэй Усяня тревожно ныло. Проход перед ним разветвлялся и вился, но его вел чужой голос, то взлетающий вверх, то опускающийся вниз — рокочущий и гуляющий эхом.

— ...проснись! Проснись и ответь на мои молитвы!

Заполнявшая пещеру злоба становилась все гуще и оседала на языке кровавой, соленой пленкой. Шаги каменных идолов услышал бы даже глухой, и окончательно простившись с надеждой застать врага врасплох, Вэй Усянь заорал:

— Цзинь Лин! — Тот не ответил, и Вэй Усянь крикнул громче: — Цзинь Лин! Только посмей умереть, и я сломаю тебе ноги!

Проход внезапно расширился, и он буквально вывалился в пещеру. В углах ее, отбрасывая красноватые блики, чадили факелы.

Вэй Усянь лихорадочно завертел головой, вбирая в себя происходящее. Цзинь Лин лежал на плоском, похожем на жертвенник камне, и его желтое одеяние покрывали красные пятна. Из ран на запястьях сочилась кровь. Лицо Цзинь Лина было белее снега — и лишь глаза свирепо вращались. Его товарищи по несчастью лежали неподалеку, а тот, кто их пленил...

Вэй Усянь выругался: мужчина в одеждах ученого воздел разящий злобой камень и склонился к изваянию женщины с выпирающим животом.

— Нет! — крикнул Вэй Усянь. — Не смей, разэдак твою семью!

Кланк! Подношение с гулким стуком исчезло в жертвенной чаше, зажатой в неживых ладонях.

Кровь оглушительно застучала у Вэй Усяня в висках: бух... бух... бух...

А затем высеченная из камня женщина открыла глаза.

  
  


После купален Лань Ванцзи вернулся к себе и просидел там до самого ужина. Долетавший от окна ветер играл его волосами, колокольцы пели пронзительную, тоскливую песню.

Этот ветер мог оказаться ветром перемен, а мог оказаться... просто ветром и больше ничем.

Лань Ванцзи сидел, соединив пальцы рук, смотрел перед собой и думал о Не Хуайсане. Можно ли ему верить? Стоит ли ему верить? Поддерживать Не Хуайсана он не собирался — и сам Не Хуайсан прекрасно это знал — но стоит ли ему мешать? Ответа у Лань Ванцзи не было.

У него был Вэй Ин, был брат... был клан и был орден. Хороший глава ордена сделал бы то, что лучше для ордена. Лань Ванцзи собирался сделать то, что правильно. Но что сейчас было правильно?

Из задумчивости его вывел стук в дверь: адепт из Даянь Гэн пришел звать к ужину. Тот накрыли в главном, самом большом зале ордена, но гости поместились едва-едва. Лань Ванцзи усадили на почетное место, а затем по правую руку от него опустился Цзян Ваньинь. Несколько долгих мгновений они смотрели друг на друга, затем одновременно отвернулись. По тесным рядам заклинателей побежал шепоток.

Лань Ванцзи опустил глаза и сосредоточился на еде. Та была хорошей, хотя и простоватой. В Облачных Глубинах готовили лучше, точнее, по-другому, но Вэй Ин не раз и не два водил его есть с уличных лотков, и грубой пищей Лань Ванцзи было не напугать.

Заклинатели из крупных орденов с презрением посматривали на скромное убранство и простые приборы. Многие из них откладывали палочки, едва попробовав пищу. То и дело раздавались презрительные смешки.

Сжимавшие палочки пальцы Гэна Гэ побелели, но он продолжал все так же улыбаться и пить здравицы. Лань Ванцзи опустил глаза и посмотрел на свой столик: чая не было, вместо него стояли кувшинчик вина и неглубокая чаша. Он перевернул ее вверх дном и снова сосредоточился на еде.

Сердце Лань Ванцзи отсчитывало удары: один... два... Что-то должно было произойти. ...три... четыре... На десятом у его столика остановился заклинатель с полной чашей в руках. Он был из молодых, не последнее лицо в своем ордене. Лань Ванцзи уже пересекался с ним на Осенней охоте и случайных Советах, но дальше формальных приветствий дело никогда не шло.

Заклинатель — Тянь Лю — молчал, очевидно, ожидая, что Лань Ванцзи заговорит первым, но Лань Ванцзи просто продолжил есть.

— Слова Ханьгуан-цзюня как всегда на вес золота, — сказал Тянь Лю, очевидно, теряя терпение. Он улыбнулся, но улыбка эта не коснулась глаз.

Лань Ванцзи поднял голову и так же молча посмотрел на него.

— И вправду на вес золота, — хмыкнул Тянь Лю. — Ханьгуан-цзюнь не боится прослыть скупцом?

— А молодой господин Тянь не боится прослыть транжирой? — раздался сбоку чей-то голос. Лань Ванцзи повернулся: постукивая по губам веером, на них смотрел Не Хуайсан. Взгляд его неторопливо прошелся по тонкому шелку верхних одежд Тянь Лю, по богато украшенным ножнам его меча. — А впрочем, — добавил Не Хуайсан, — уже, наверное, поздно бояться. Не знаю, не знаю, а вы? — Не Хуайсан оглядел собравшихся, словно предлагал разделить с ним забавную шутку. Лицо Тянь Лю покраснело. Он подчеркнуто уставился на богато расшитые одежды Не Хуайсана, на яшмовые безделушки и ароматический мешочек на его поясе и с вызовом спросил:

— А чем я хуже главы ордена Цинхэ Не?

Не Хуайсан спрятал улыбку за веером:

— Не знаю. А чем?

— Он не глава ордена Цинхэ Не. — Лань Ванцзи промокнул рот платком и посмотрел на Не Хуайсана: это была услуга в ответ на услугу, не больше. Не Хуайсан кивнул и улыбнулся: глаза его походили на узкие, довольные полумесяцы. В зале опять зашептались. Лань Ванцзи разобрал разрозненное «Гусу Лань», «Цинхэ Не», «союз» и «давным-давно». Сидевший рядом Цзян Ваньинь презрительно фыркнул, затем перевел взгляд на все еще топтавшегося рядом Тянь Лю — и фыркнул еще презрительнее.

— Что? — набычился Тянь Лю. — Или глава клана Юньмэн Цзян считает, что я хуже не только главы ордена Цинхэ Не?

— Я не считаю, — скривился Цзян Ваньинь. — Ты и вправду хуже.

Лицо Тянь Лю исказилось, и он плеснул в Цзян Ваньиня из кувшина. Тот отстранился, и вино окатило стоявшего позади адепта ордена Даянь Гэн.

Цзян Ваньинь вскочил и замахнулся: Цзыдянь на его пальце вспыхнул и развернулся в хвостатую плеть. Та с силой полоснула Тянь Лю по лицу, и он упал прямо на чей-то столик. Треснуло дерево, зазвенела посуда, в стороны брызнула щепа и осколки фарфора. Сидевшие с руганью вскочили на ноги. Кто-то из гостей обеспокоенно склонился к Тянь Лю. Щека его была располосована, из раны без остановки текла кровь. Тело его слабо подергивалось, глаза закатились.

— Ну вот, — сказал Цзян Ваньинь безразлично, — теперь он пару дней не сможет встать.

Цзыдянь на его пальце снова стал кольцом и поблескивал сытым, лиловым блеском. Придержав края верхних одежд, Цзян Ваньинь опустился за свой столик и продолжил есть как ни в чем не бывало.

— Чего смотришь, — буркнул он Лань Ванцзи.

— Не смотрю, — сказал тот. Тянь Лю задирал вовсе не Лань Ванцзи: это мелкие, оголодавшие ордена пытались потеснить ордена покрупнее. Цзян Ваньинь тоже не просто давал волю гордыне: это крупные, древние кланы ставили на место зарвавшихся соперников.

На голубые, расшитые анемонами одежды Тянь Лю стекали багровые капли. Интриги орденов всегда были делом кровавым.

  
  


Вэй Усяню не нужно было видеть лицо горе-заклинателя, чтобы понять: глаза его горят восторгом.

— Я хочу... — начал было тот и осекся: вызванная им к жизни женщина улыбнулась, и ее кровожадная улыбка была пародией на полные любви улыбки Гуаньин. С изваяния волна за волной стекала негативная энергия.

— Учитель Вэй! Учитель Вэй! — услышал вдруг Вэй Усянь, и, кажется, дело было даже хуже, чем он боялся.

Оправившись от первого потрясения, заклинатель ткнул пальцем в Вэй Усяня:

— Убей его! Убей их всех! А потом верни мою А-Лин и...

Его слова оборвал тошнотворный хруст: каменная женщина буквально вмяла его лицо в голову. Кровь и белесое вещество брызнули ей на руку, и бездыханное тело заклинателя рухнуло на землю. Каменная женщина сунула испачканные пальцы в рот, а затем повернулась к несостоявшимся жертвам, все еще неподвижно лежавшим на жертвенниках.

— Даже не думай, — Вэй Усянь поднес ко рту флейту и заиграл. Стоявшие по обе стороны от него идолы двинулись к каменной женщине и преградили ей путь. В свете факелов все трое отбрасывали на стены огромные дрожащие тени.

— Спаси нас, Довэньтянь! — воскликнул еще один знакомый Вэй Усяню голос. — Их уже трое?

Каменная женщина продолжала улыбаться, но эта улыбка все больше походила на оскал. Вскинув жертвенную чашу, она с силой ударила одного из своих каменных собратьев, и по его груди зазмеились трещины.

— Учитель Вэй, если вы собираетесь нас спасти, то сейчас самое время.

— Спасти?! Да я своими руками вас прикончу! — крикнул в ответ Вэй Усянь и снова поднес флейту к губам. Кисточка на Чэньцине затрепетала, и пещеру наполнил тягучий напев.

При его звуках каменная женщина заурчала и снова вскинула чашу, но тут ей в живот вонзилось копье, а на запястье опустилось лезвие топора. В стороны брызнули осколки.

Каменная женщина схватилась за древко. Другой рукой она продолжала крепко сжимать чашу, над которой клубились черные миазмы. Чэньцин опять запел, и на женщину градом посыпались удары.

Она попятилась и плеснула на противников из чаши жидкой чернотой. Та зашипела и тут же принялась разъедать могучие каменные тела. Один из идолов покачнулся.

Трели флейты стали совсем уж пронзительными, и идолы снова бросились в нападение. Каменная женщина попятилась и закружила по пещере, то и дело окатывая их из чаши. Все это время с ее лица не сходила улыбка.

«Женщины!» — беспомощно подумал Вэй Усянь.

Жертвенная чаша продолжала изливать черноту, как будто была бездонной. Наконечник каменного копья откололся, и оно стало обычной дубиной. Лезвие топора покрылось трещинами и зазубринами. Едкие миазмы разъедали тела идолов, но они без устали наносили все новые и новые удары.

Теперь каменная женщина выглядела немногим лучше обломка — без глаза, без плеча, без левой руки. Тело ее с ног до головы опутывала сетка трещин. В улыбке сквозили ненависть и боль.

Сражение закончилось внезапно: каменная женщина уже почти окатила своих врагов новой порцией черноты, когда топор перерубил ей руку. Жертвенная чаша со стуком упала на землю, перевернулась и откатилась в угол.

Каменная женщина застыла и, дрогнув всем телом, рассыпалась на куски.

Вэй Усянь перестал играть. Идолы тоже остановились.

В пещере повисла мертвая тишина, которую нарушали лишь звуки сдавленного дыхания. Наконец один из пленников неуверенно спросил:

— Все... все уже закончилось?

Вэй Усянь недобро рассмеялся:

— Закончилось? О, нет, Лань Цзинъи, все только начинается.

  
  


Ночью Лань Ванцзи спал крепко, как будто набирался сил перед боем. Случай с Тянь Лю сказал ему — сказал им всем — чего ожидать от нынешнего Совета. Нечто такое и предсказывал Вэй Ин.

Времени после смерти Цзинь Гуанъяо прошло немного, но кланам помельче его хватило. До Облачных Глубин то и дело доходили слухи об альянсах — неожиданных и непрочных, но частых. Кто-то должен был занять место ордена Ланьлин Цзинь. Кто-то должен был занять пост Верховного заклинателя.

Лань Ванцзи вошел в главный зал в сопровождении адептов Гусу Лань степенным и медленным шагом. К нему тут же подошли несколько заклинателей. С Облачными Глубинами их связывали теплые отношения или союзы, и Лань Ванцзи позволил вовлечь себя в разговор.

Немного поодаль в окружении заклинателей стоял Не Хуайсан. Он простодушно улыбался, то и дело постукивал себя веером по подбородку, и до Лань Ванцзи донеслись его обычные «Не знаю... не знаю...» На миг их взгляды встретились, Не Хуайсан кивнул, но почти сразу же вернулся к своему разговору.

Еще чуть дальше, облаченный в парадные одежды, стоял Цзян Ваньинь. Лицо его было хмурым — но оно было хмурым всегда. Губы беззвучно шевелились, и в их уголках залегли сердитые складки.

Лань Ванцзи повернулся к собеседникам и погрузился в разговор. На самом деле тот не имел никакого значения: ордена просто давали друг другу понять, на кого они ставят, кто за ними стоит и за кем встанут сами. Колючие, враждебные взгляды сверлили Лань Ванцзи спину.

Затем к нему подошел адепт ордена Даянь Гэн, и разговор пришлось свернуть. Заклинатели медленно расходились по своим местам. Лань Ванцзи присел за низкий столик, и полы верхних одежд складками легли вокруг.

Совет официально начался.

— Почтенные главы кланов, — сидевший на возвышении Гэн Гэ взял слово на правах хозяина. — Почтенные заклинатели...

Он должен был заговорить о наблюдательных башнях и он и впрямь о них заговорил — через слово поминая в своей речи Цзинь Гуанъяо. Башни были одной из его задумок, дорогостоящей и ненужной. Если бы ордена могли решать сами, говорил Гэн Гэ, если бы Верховному заклинателю не позволили повелевать ветром и призывать облака....

— И вот я спрашиваю себя... — сказал он наконец и поправился: — Мы спрашиваем. Нужен ли нам еще один Цзинь Гуанъяо? Нужен ли нам вообще Верховный заклинатель?

Зал загудел и заволновался. Со всех сторон зазвучало гневное: «Нет!», «С нас хватило Вэней! Хватит с нас и Цзиней!», «К демонам Верховного заклинателя!», «Сами по себе! Сами по себе!», «Пусть каждый орден решает...» Сидевший справа Не Хуайсан лениво поигрывал веером — то раскрывал его, то снова закрывал. Чуть поодаль презрительно хмыкнул Цзян Ваньинь.

— Быть может, стоит узнать мнение главы каждого ордена? — предложил какой-то заклинатель с седыми висками, и Лань Ванцзи узнал в нем одного из собеседников Не Хуайсана, главу ордена Бэньси Сюн.

— Мне кажется, — возразил другой из мелкого провинциального клана откуда-то с севера, — оно очевидно.

Сюн Бай безмятежно улыбнулся:

— Не все из нас настолько позабыли о манерах, чтобы кричать на Совете.

Его противник закусил губу и обменялся с Гэн Гэ быстрым взглядом.

— Разумеется, — сказал Гэн Гэ. — В этом-то весь и смысл — чтобы выслушать всех. Чтобы услышать всех. Что думает об этом сам глава ордена Бэньси Сюн?

Сюн Бай считал пост Верховного заклинателя необходимым. Сторонников у него нашлось немало, и они поднимались один за другим, важные, неторопливые и убедительные. Наконец очередь дошла до Не Хуайсана. Тот поднялся, и по залу прокатилась волна презрительных смешков. Он был... ни капли не похож на главу ордена, тем более такого ордена, как Цинхэ Не. Ни капли не похож на своего героического брата. Одежда его была щегольской, а безделушки — дорогими. Казалось, раззолоченный веер был ему намного привычнее сабли. Никто бы не подумал относиться к нему всерьез.

Лань Ванцзи закрыл глаза. Никто, казалось, не помнил, что Не Хуайсан вот уже десять лет стоял во главе ордена Цинхэ Не и держал в узде кровожадных, полубезумных воинов. Не помнил, что за эти десять лет в Цинхэ Не не случилось ни единого бунта.

Не Хуайсан раскрыл веер и обмахнул лицо.

— Не знаю, что глава ордена Даянь Гэн хочет услышать, — сказал он немного беспомощно, и по залу прокатилась новая волна смешков. — Мне самому пост Верховного заклинателя всяко не светит. — Не Хуайсан широко раскрыл глаза. — Только представьте я — Верховный заклинатель! — он хихикнул и постучал веером по руке. — Да я бы шагу не ступил без чужого совета!

Снова зазвучали смешки — но на этот раз реже. По большей части заклинатели продолжали смотреть на Не Хуайсана с презрением, однако на лицах некоторых появилась задумчивость.

«Вот они, — подумал Лань Чжань. — Первые семена и первые всходы».

— Боюсь, — улыбнулся Гэн Гэ, — я так и не понял, чего хочет глава ордена Цинхэ Не. Оставить пост Верховного заклинателя? Упразднить?

— Конечно, оставить. — Не Хуайсан взмахнул веером. — И чтобы им стал кто-нибудь, кто всех устроит. Ну, то есть, самый достойный.

Он поклонился и сел, не забыв придержать полы верхних одежд. На Лань Ванцзи Не Хуайсан даже не посмотрел, и сам Лань Ванцзи тоже отвернулся.

— А что нам скажет Ханьгуан-цзюнь и орден Гусу Лань? — спросил Гэн Гэ.

Лань Ванцзи поднялся, расправил складки. Он был холодным, негибким, и в другое время Лань Цижэнь непременно подумал бы дважды, прежде чем отправлять его на Совет, однако на этот раз здесь могла решаться судьба Вэй Ина, и ни у кого другого не было права защищать его больше.

— Быть Верховным заклинателем значит отвечать за весь мир. Сейчас нет никого, кто смог бы вынести такое бремя. Но... — Лань Чжань немного помолчал. — Такой человек может появиться в будущем.

Кто-то из собравшихся фыркнул, кто-то закатил глаза — «Ох уж эти Лани!» — но Лань Ванцзи было все равно: он сказал, что хотел. Сказал то, что они решили вместе со старейшинами и Лань Цижэнем. Кто-то из стоявших позади адептов Гусу Лань налил ему чаю.

Первый день Совета продлился до темноты: заклинателей на него собралось немало, и они брали слово не раз и не два. Гэн Гэ старался изо всех сил, но Лань Ванцзи не мог не думать, что Цзинь Гуанъяо на его месте справился бы — и справлялся — лучше. С падением господства Цишань Вэнь ушла эпоха. Со смертью Не Минцзюэ и Цзинь Гуанъяо ушло поколение. Со смертью Вэй Ина... Но ведь Вэй Ин тоже создал свою эпоху, пускай и не такую долгую, как орден Солнца. Страшную и кровавую эпоху, несчастливую эпоху — и больше всего несчастий выпало на долю самого Вэй Ина.

Лань Ванцзи смотрел перед собой, и его лицо излучало ледяную невозмутимость. Вэй Ин вернулся... и для мира заклинателей началась новая эпоха. Для Лань Ванцзи началась весна.

«И она не закончится еще одним Днем без ночи».

На этот раз ни орден Гусу Лань — ни сам Лань Ванцзи — не останутся в стороне.

  
  


Про Цзинь Лина можно было сказать много чего, но сердце у него было на месте. Ланьлин Цзинь он считал чем-то вроде Суйхуа — наследием погибшего отца. Поэтому, когда вся эта история с Цзинь Гуанъяо замарала доброе имя ордена, Цзинь Лин решил вернуть ему былую славу и в одиночку отправился охотиться на темных тварей.

Цзян Чэн бы ему этого не позволил, а потому, дождавшись, когда тот отбудет на очередной Совет орденов, Цзинь Лин сбежал из дома.

Дослушав до этого места, Вэй Усянь отвесил ему подзатыльник.

— Ай! Ты что творишь?!

Вэй Усянь отвесил ему еще один подзатыльник.

— Да на меня даже дядя Цзян никогда руки не поднимал!

— И зря. Твоя бабушка секла меня дни напролет, и посмотри, каким я вырос. Парень хоть куда!

— Да ты же умер как собака.

— Зато прожил как князь.

Цзинь Лин сердито засопел, но возразить на это было нечего: именем Вэй Усяня до сих пор пугали детей. Даже Цзинь Гуанъяо в свою бытность верховным заклинателем не мог похвастаться столь грозной славой.

В каком-то медвежьем углу судьба свела Цзинь Линя с учениками из ордена Гусу Лань, и у Лань Сычжуя хватило здравого смысла, чтобы покинуть своих товарищей и навязаться ему в попутчики. Что же касается Лань Цзинъи...

— А ты-то за ними чего потащился? — полюбопытствовал Вэй Усянь.

Лань Цзинъи бросил быстрый взгляд на Лань Сычжуя и тут же отвел глаза.

— Ну надо же, — рассмеялся Вэй Усянь.

Лань Цзинъи упрямо выпятил подбородок.

— При первой же возможности обрадую Лань Чжаня, — пообещал Вэй Усянь. — Цзян Чэна, кстати, тоже обрадую. — Он посмотрел на Цзинь Лина и покачал головой. Тот перевел непонимающий взгляд с него на Лань Цзинъи и пожал плечами.

Команда из троих учеников получилась неожиданно хорошая. Цзинь Лин был храбрым и отчаянным, Лань Сычжуй мастерски управлялся с гуцинем, а Лань Цзинъи...

— От тебя хоть какая-то польза была?

— Да я... да чтоб ты знал...

— Сычжуй?

Лань Сычжуй мягко улыбнулся:

— Учитель Вэй, пожалуйста, не дразните его.

— Фу, какой ты скучный. Сразу видно, Лань Цижэнь воспитывал.

— Вообще-то, меня воспитывал Ханьгуан-цзюнь.

— Вот я и говорю: превосходное воспитание!

— У тебя хоть капля стыда осталась? — проворчал Цзинь Лин.

— Да зачем он мне?

О Ю они узнали от странствующего торговца, и работы там и вправду оказалось невпроворот. Их приняли радушно, хотя и несколько настороженно: обычно заклинатели из крупных орденов обходили Ю стороной. Они успели изгнать пару призраков и снять несколько мелких проклятий, когда их разыскал Бай Бо, главный злодей всей этой истории. Правда, злодея в нем тогда ничто не выдавало: он был приятный и моложавый, не красавец — но именно такой типаж встречается в книжках о любви бедных ученых и высокомерных богатых красавиц. В городке Бай Бо пользовался доброй славой и уважением: он изучал классиков и писал комментарии к «Дао дэ цзин».

— Сразу нужно было понять, что он за фрукт, — насупился Цзинь Лин. — Комментарии!

Лань Сычжуй вздохнул, и следом за ним вздохнул Лань Цзинъи.

Бай Бо жаловался на расписную лаковую ширму: по ночам на той выступала кровь, и он опасался, что ширма превратилась в яо и рано или поздно нападет на домашних.

Кровожадная ширма-убийца звучала куда лучше, чем стихийный сглаз, а потому трое юных заклинателей с готовностью согласились пойти посмотреть. Бай Бо жил на окраине, среди чиновников и писцов. Дом у него был опрятный и светлый, с зеленой заплаткой сада. У двери, нарисованные по всем правилам заклинательского искусства, висели защитные талисманы.

Бай Бо провел их в кабинет и показал пресловутую ширму... которая оказалось обычной ширмой, без каких-либо выкрутасов. Компас на нее не реагировал, талисманы и заклинания — тоже, и даже виртуозно сыгранная Лань Сычжуем «Песнь срывания покровов» не сорвала с ширмы ни чешуйки лака — не говоря уже о личине.

Они... деликатно донесли эту новость до Бай Бо.

— Деликатно? — Лань Цзинъи посмотрел на Цзинь Лина и презрительно фыркнул.

— Ну, вот ты с ним деликатничал, и что? — огрызнулся тот. — Сильно тебе это помогло?

— Если бы он был нормальным...

— Не был он нормальным.

— Но если бы он был нормальным...

— Думаю, — натянуто улыбнулся Лань Сычжуй, — простого человека настолько порадовали бы хорошие вести, что он бы не заметил резковатый тон. Хотя, конечно, о манерах забывать не стоит.

Цзинь Лин и Лань Цзинъи обменялись гневными взглядами, затем уставились на Лань Сычжуя:

— Ты вообще на чьей стороне?!

Пояснив кровавые пятна на ширме происками врагов и проказами слуг, юные заклинатели засобирались прочь, но Бай Бо, смущенный тем, что забил тревогу на пустом месте, предложил выпить чаю. Близился вечер, и после утомительной беготни и проглоченного на ходу обеда предложение выпить чаю звучало божественно.

Чай у Бай Бо оказался хороший, горьковатый и освежающий. Они выпили по чашке, потом — еще по одной, потом... очнулись уже в пещере, на плоских жертвенных камнях, не в силах пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой. Цзинь Лин выпил на чашку больше, и у него отнялся язык. Было темно и как-то...

— Словно не по-настоящему, — сказал Цзинь Лин, и Лань Цзинъи нехотя кивнул.

В углах горели факелы, воздух был затхлый, тяжелый и влажный. Бай Бо деловито сновал по пещере и...

— Он смотрел на нас... — начал было Лань Цзинъи и умолк.

— Как на скот, — зло закончил Цзинь Лин.

Лань Сычжуй сжал губы и кивнул.

Бай Бо дождался, когда они придут в себя, и затем уже рассек им запястья.

— Это чтобы было больше боли, — пояснил Вэй Усянь. — Больше боли, больше ненависти, больше злобы и негативной энергии. Заклинатель или нет, но теорию этот ваш Бай Бо заучил.

Собрав в плошку кровь, Бай Бо опустил туда...

— Вроде бы горный хрусталь, — сказал Лань Сычжуй задумчиво, — но только слишком уж черный.

— И от него за полпровинции шибало злобой, — добавил Цзинь Лин. Лань Цзинъи закивал:

— Вот-вот, а потом...

А потом не происходило вообще ничего. Чем бы их ни опоили, паралич все никак не проходил, и они лежали и ждали... прекрасно осознавая, что каждый следующий миг может оказаться последним, сомневаясь, кричать или лучше не привлекать внимания Бай Бо как можно дольше. Сам Бай Бо, казалось, полностью ушел в себя. На лице его было написано нетерпение, взгляд не покидал стоявшей в глубине пещеры статуи. Та возвышалась на каменном постаменте, наполовину уйдя в стену, и...

— Уродливее я в жизни не видел, — с чувством сказал Цзинь Лин. — Косматые волосы, обвислый живот, жирные руки и ноги и большие... ну... эти... — он замялся.

— Локвы любви, — подсказал Вэй Усянь, вовсю наслаждаясь происходящим. Цзинь Лин бросил на него мрачный взгляд, но промолчал. — А потом?

«Потом» настало целую вечность спустя, когда они уже уверились, что все это просто не может закончиться хорошо. Бэй Бо упал на колени перед каменным изваянием и, запустив руку в плошку, достал оттуда камень. Кровь стекала по его пальцам, с губ срывались лихорадочные молитвы.

— Он был как будто одержимый, — поежился Лань Цзинъи.

— О, нет, — сказал Вэй Усянь, — одержимым он не был. Ни одержимым, ни безумным. Наоборот, редкий умница. — В ответ на вопросительные взгляды он покачал головой. — Давайте дальше.

— А дальше, — сказал Цзинь Лин, — пришел ты.

Он произнес это буднично и, вместе с тем... что-то в его голосе, какие-то неуловимые нотки напомнили Вэй Усяню о давней охоте на горе Дафань. Когда Цзинь Лин грозился: «Я пожалуюсь дяде» — ничуть не сомневаясь, что дядя придет, и все закончится хорошо.

В глазах у Вэй Усяня защипало, к горлу подступила волна обжигающей нежности, он сгреб Цзинь Лина в охапку и крепко сжал. Тот напрягся, словно окаменел, затем незаметно расслабился. Волосы Цзинь Лина пахли благовониями, не лотосами, как когда-то у Цзян Яньли, однако Вэй Усянь снова вспомнил о ней и о далеком детстве. В глазах защипало совсем уж немилосердно.

— Дядя. — Цзинь Лин прошептал это так тихо, что Вэй Усянь не знал, сказал ли он это на самом деле.

— Что? — спросил он.

— Ничего. Ханьгуан-цзюня своего будешь обнимать. Пусти. — Цзинь Лин свирепо шмыгнул носом.

— Ах ты сопляк, — произнес Вэй Усянь с любовью, но руки все же разжал.

После Цзинь Лина он точно так же обнял Лань Сычжуя. В ответ тот улыбнулся и даже позволил себе опустить голову ему на плечо. После него Вэй Усянь повернулся к Лань Цзинъи, хлопнул того по плечу и отстранился.

— Эй! — возмутился Лань Цзинъи. — Так нечестно!

Рассмеявшись, Вэй Усянь взъерошил ему волосы и крепко обнял.

— Так-то лучше, — проворчал Лань Цзинъи. — И что теперь?

Вэй Усянь перевязал им раны, однако паралич еще держался, и они продолжали лежать на жертвенниках, слабо подергивая пальцами и поводя головами.

— Самое увлекательное! — Вэй Усянь ухмыльнулся. — Мы разберем, сколько и где вы ошиблись, и почему я сделал бы то же самое в десять раз лучше!

  
  


Лань Ванцзи ускользнул из Росистого Раздола ближе к ночи. Прочие заклинатели разошлись по комнатам или, как он сам, отправились в Даянь. Кто-то попытался было навязаться Лань Ванцзи в попутчики, но он отказался.

В небе висела луна, тучная, бледная и тяжелая.

«Пьяная, — любил говаривать Вэй Усянь. — Пьяная луна зовет пьяницу выпить».

Для человека, который почти все свое время проводил в сумасбродных шалостях и охотах, а потом и вовсе месяцами сидел в пещере, он знал бесконечно много стихов о вине.

— Прекрасен крепкий аромат

Ланьлинского вина.

Им чаша яшмовая вновь,

Как янтарем, полна.

И если гостя напоит

Хозяин допьяна

Не разберу: своя ли здесь,

Чужая ль сторона, — тихо произнес Лань Ванцзи, и ветер унес его слова в ночь.

Горы Юйлунсюэшань в неверном, бледном свете казались толстыми мазками туши. Где-то вдалеке журчал ручей. Лань Ванцзи неспешно шагал по тропе, запрокинув голову к небу. Возможно, Вэй Ин сейчас тоже глядит на луну — куда бы его ни занесло. Лань Ванцзи ускорил шаг.

В Даянь он спустился, когда луна уже успела подняться по небосводу на целый локоть. Несмотря на позднее время, из забегаловок доносились смех и одобрительные крики Какая-то певичка пела о страстной любви Повелителя тьмы и прекрасного светлого заклинателя. Лань Ванцзи немного послушал и двинулся дальше, в торговый квартал.

У винных лавок толпились зазывалы. Лань Ванцзи дошел до конца улицы и вернулся назад. Разглядев наконец ткань его верхних одежд и искусно покрытую резьбой рукоять Бичэня, зазывалы принялись кричать громче. Вслед за Лань Ванцзи по улице катилось раскатистое «А-купите-вина! А-купите-вина!»

Лань Ванцзи остановился возле самого горластого зазывалы.

— Хорошее вино есть?

— Как же не быть, господин! Вы обратились по адресу! У нас вина хоть залейся!

— Хорошего.

— Хорошего-хорошего! Господин желает выпить в компании? — зазывала поиграл бровями. Лицо у него было грубое, словно лубок, и такое же выразительное. — Если да, мы могли бы...

— Только вино, — сказал Лань Ванцзи.

— Ну, вино, так вино. Эй, хозяин! — Зазывала приподнял красный тканевый занавес и поманил Лань Ванцзи в лавку. — Господин хочет хорошего вина!

Плосколицый, с обвислыми усами хозяин молча выставил на стойку несколько разных кувшинов.

— Прошу, господин хороший! — зазывала склонился над одним из них, шумно втянул в себя воздух, затем сунул кувшин под нос Лань Ванцзи. Ни отстраненные манеры, ни облик небожителя, ни даже ледяная аура покупателя его ничуть не испугали. — Вот, хотя бы это! Сладкое, как неопытная девственница! Только попробуйте!

Лань Ванцзи отвел руку с кувшином в сторону. Лицо его заледенело:

— Нет.

— Тогда как насчет этого? — зазывала взялся за другой кувшин, черный, покрытый блестящей глазурью. — Выдержанное и зрелое, как женщина в самом соку! Туманит голову, словно страстные ласки!

— Нет, — отрезал Лань Ванцзи.

— А на вас нелегко угодить! Но уж вот это вам точно придется по вкусу! — зазывала подхватил ярко-красный кувшинчик. — Оно как певичка из веселого дома! Задорное, игривое, крепкое, ну!

— Нет. — Голос Лань Ванцзи был холодным, словно северные зимы.

— Как, и это нет? Тогда... — зазывала поскреб в затылке, окинул Лань Ванцзи задумчивым взглядом и, перегнувшись через прилавок, достал еще один кувшин. Черный и гладкий, тот, казалось, без остатка поглощал яркий свет фонаря. — Вот. Вино для тех, кто понимает. Коварное и темное, сводящее с ума. Среди прочих вин оно как старейшина Илина среди светлых заклинателей: тот, кто его попробует, восстанет даже из мертвых — лишь бы выпить еще глоток.

— Старейшина... — Зрачки Лань Ванцзи расширились. — Я возьму двенадцать кувшинов.

  
  


Хотя у Вэй Усяня и не было прямых последователей, когда-то давно у него хватало младших соучеников, и он прекрасно знал, как объяснить вопрос обидно, но доступно.

— У вас, конечно, не получится, но все-таки подумайте и скажите, что вы сделали не так! — Вэй Усянь присел на жертвенный камень и откусил от яблока. Щеки Цзинь Лина раздулись от злости: он бы уже давно начал клясть всю семью Вэй Усяня... но это была и его семья тоже. Лань Цзинъи с тоской смотрел, как яблоко в руках Вэй Усяня становится все меньше, а Лань Сычжуй... Лань Сычжуй выглядел задумчивым.

— Мы... потеряли бдительность? — предположил он неуверенно. Его сомнения можно было понять: все эта история представляла собой сплав маловозможных — и совсем уже невероятных событий. Ю и впрямь находился в непрерывной духовной осаде. Горожане стонали от гнета призраков и яо, и Бай Бо казался одним из таких горожан. Кто бы вздумал его опасаться?

Не согласиться с этим было трудно — и все же Вэй Усянь был не согласен.

— А еще? — он снова захрустел яблоком.

— Не распознали отраву по вкусу? — предположил Лань Цзинъи и шумно сглотнул. Вэй Усянь вместо ответа постучал себя по лбу.

— Цзинь Лин?

— Да-да, мы дураки, ты умный. Говори уже.

— Вы, — торжествующе сказал Вэй Усянь, — не задали нужных вопросов.

Трое его подопечных неуверенно переглянулись.

— Э-э... — протянул Лань Сычжуй. — Учитель Вэй, боюсь, я не совсем...

— Да врет он все! — буркнул Цзинь Лин.

— Не вру.

— Тогда придумываешь.

— Так что за вопросы? — поспешно вклинился Лань Сычжуй.

Вэй Усянь хмыкнул, но все же ответил:

— Сколько человек живет в Ю?

— Тысячи две, — ответил Лань Цзинъи, подумав. — Может, меньше.

— А сколько страдает от проклятий, нападений призраков и яо?

Лань Сычжуй открыл рот... закрыл и наморщил лоб.

— Сычжуй? — позвал Лань Цзинъи.

— Слишком много, — пробормотал Лань Сычжуй. — Слишком много для городка таких размеров. Но почему?

— Это и есть твой нужный вопрос, да? — спросил Цзинь Лин у Вэй Усяня.

— Ага. Не убивайся, что его задал не ты. Зато ты красивый.

— Лань Сычжуй тоже красивый.

Вэй Усянь пожал плечами:

— Утешаю как могу.

— Учитель Вэй, а почему в Ю так много духов и прочего?

— Сами-то как думаете? — Вэй Усянь догрыз яблоко.

— Просто здешнему крупному ордену этот Ю и даром не сдался, — предположил Цзинь Линь.

— Крупному, может, и не сдался, — сказал Лань Цзинъи, — но есть же еще заклинатели-одиночки. Помните, как мы появились в Ю? «Опять эти странствующие заклинатели, — передразнил он высоким фальцетом. — Тоже, наверное, скоро сбегут».

— Они не сбегали, да? — спросил Лань Сычжуй, сухо сглотнув.

— Нет, — подтвердил Вэй Усянь, — не сбегали.

Цзинь Лин беззвучно зашевелил губами.

— Но их ведь было немного?

Вэй Усянь молчал.

— Вэй Усянь? — позвал Цзинь Лин, и, кажется, он хотел и, вместе с тем, не хотел узнать ответ.

— Не знаю. Сотня — это много или мало?

— Сотня?!

— Может, больше.

— Но... н-но почему их никто не хватился? — заикаясь, спросил Лань Цзинъи.

— Хватился? — с иронией переспросил Вэй Усянь. — Странствующих заклинателей?

Его подопечные умолкли. Каждый явно думал о своем, и, судя по потемневшим, мрачным лицам, мысли эти были далеко не веселыми.

— Нас бы тоже не хватились? — выдавил сквозь зубы Цзинь Лин.

Вместо ответа Вэй Усянь зашвырнул в темный угол огрызок яблока.

— Но как Бай Бо заманил в Ю целую сотню заклинателей? — нахмурил брови Лань Цзинъи.

— А как он заманил сюда вас? — спросил вместо ответа Вэй Усянь.

— Да он и не заманивал — мы же сюда случайно попали. Просто услышали, что есть работа, и... — Лань Цзинъи умолк, а затем медленно продолжил, словно припоминая чужие слова: — Для заклинателей работа в Ю есть всегда.

— Построение для привлечения нечисти? — спросил Цзинь Лин, покусывая губы.

— Вот видишь! — радостно произнес Вэй Усянь. — Можешь, когда хочешь! Молодец!

Цзинь Лин отвернулся, щеки его покраснели.

— Он что же, угадал? — спросил Лань Цзинъи.

— Почти.

— Но флаги для построения так просто не поставишь, — сказал Лань Сычжуй. — Слишком заметные. Это должно быть что-то другое.

— Что-то маленькое, не привлекающее внимания... — продолжил его мысль Лань Цзинъи.

— Защитные талисманы, — произнес вдруг Цзинь Лин и в ответ на вопросительные взгляды остальных добавил: — В Юньмэн Цзян часто рассказывают о войне против Цишань Вэнь. Я слушал.

— Бай Бо и впрямь испортил защитные талисманы?! — выдохнул Лань Цзинъи с недоверчивым ужасом. — Но это же... они же... город же...

— В Ю для заклинателей всегда есть работа, — Лань Сычжуй выглядел раздавленным.

— Но для чего все это? — Лань Цзинъи сжал кулаки. — Для чего подвергать опасности мирных жителей и убивать заклинателей?

— Цзинь Лин? — позвал Вэй Усянь, довольно ухмыляясь. — Давай, сейчас твой звездный час.

Оказавшись в центре всеобщего внимания, Цзинь Лин невольно ощетинился, но затем все же немного смягчился.

— Бай Бо собирался... — начал он медленно, очевидно, не совсем понимая, что от него хотят услышать. — Он собирался...

— Да? — подбодрил его Вэй Усянь. — Давай, порадуй дядю.

— Да какой ты мне дядя?! — буркнул Цзинь Лин, но уши у него довольно покраснели. — Бай Бо хотел... ...создать богиню? — предположил он неуверенно.

— Что, вспомнил гору Дафань, да? — спросил Вэй Усянь.

— Да ну, бред, — не поверил Лань Цзинъи. — Разве можно самому создать бога?

— Хороший вопрос! — сказал Вэй Усянь. — И мы снова возвращаемся к горе Дафань. Все помнят Танцующую богиню?

Его подопечные вразнобой закивали.

— Хорошо. А теперь вспомните, как началась вся эта история. Кто-то увидел кусок камня, похожий на женщину, решил, что это богиня, и растрезвонил остальным. В итоге камню и вправду начали поклоняться.

— Но ты же говорил тогда, что Танцующая богиня — богиня ненастоящая! — возразил Лань Цзинъи.

— И вот Танцующей богине начинают поклоняться, — продолжил Вэй Усянь, делая вид, что ничего не слышит, — молиться, делать подношения, верить. Все очень безобидно — свечи, цветы, безделушки — но со временем камень все равно обрел сознание и силу. Силу, которой хватало для того, чтобы исполнять желания верующих — коряво и не бесплатно, но все-таки. Претензия на божественность есть. А теперь наш случай. Мысли будут?

— Статуе вряд ли молился кто-то, кроме Бай Бо, — начал Лань Сычжуй. — Ни о каких богинях, пусть даже и местных, в Ю разговоры не ходят.

— Так, — кивнул Вэй Усянь, лениво покачивая ногой.

— Но если бы статуе продолжал молиться только Бай Бо, — перехватил эстафету Лань Цзинъи, — у нее бы ушла целая вечность, чтобы стать богиней.

— Тогда, — закончил Цзинь Лин, — он начал приносить ей кровавые жертвы.

— Потому что что? — воздел палец вверх Вэй Усянь.

— Потому что темный путь самый быстрый и легкий.

— Но-о?

— Но он разрушает тело и душу, — пробормотали все трое нестройным хором, и Цзинь Лин закатил глаза.

— Вот именно. Так что никогда его не практикуйте.

— А ты? — спросил Цзинь Лин.

— А я, — Вэй Усянь криво ухмыльнулся, — умер как собака, помнишь?

— В жизни не поверю, — проворчал Лань Цзинъи, неуклюже пытаясь уйти от неловкой темы, — что можно создать богиню так просто.

— На самом деле, — Вэй Усянь закинул руки за голову, — этому вашему Бай Бо просто безобразно повезло. И моим идолам, и этой его статуе уже приносили кровавые жертвы раньше. Очень давно, но тем не менее. Не хватало самой малости. Это все равно что пробудить кого-то ото сна.

— Кажется, — произнес Лань Сычжуй, — я уже могу сесть. Возможно, даже встать.

— Тогда возвращаемся, — улыбка Вэй Усяня стала шире. — Мне обещали комнату с кроватью, и я собираюсь проспать в ней не меньше недели!

  
  


Из винной лавки Лань Ванцзи заглянул в случайный ресторанчик на главной улице. Посетителей здесь хватало, но подавальщица нашла ему тихий уголок у окна. Лань Ванцзи заказал восьмидрагоценную кашу и овощи, затем, неторопливо смакуя чай, огляделся по сторонам. Местных в зале было немного — всё торговцы и заклинатели. Кто-то махнул Лань Ванцзи рукой, приглашая в свою компанию, но он лишь покачал головой.

Вкус поданного чая был мягким, словно первосортный шелк. Баюкая в пальцах чашку, Лань Ванцзи какое-то время смотрел в окно. Ветер раскачивал красный фонарь у торговой лавки напротив. По деревянной, смутно темнеющей вывеске скользили еще более темные тени. Лань Ванцзи немного подался вперед и...

Рядом загрохотал отодвигаемый стул.

Лань Ванцзи повернулся: за стол, напротив него, опускался Цзян Ваньинь. Какое-то время они молча мерялись взглядами. Лицо у Цзян Ваньиня было мрачным, подбородок — вызывающе выпячен. Цзян Ваньинь не сомневался, что ему тут не рады, и Лань Ванцзи и вправду был ему не рад. Чай начал казаться пресным и безвкусным.

Цзян Ваньинь придвинул к себе чайничек, плеснул немного чая во вторую чашку, отпил и скривился. К нему подбежала подавальщица, и он отослал ее небрежным взмахом рукава. Зачем бы Цзян Ваньинь сюда ни пришел, есть он не собирался.

Лань Ванцзи пил свой чай мелкими, скупыми глотками. Чашка опустела, и он наполнил ее снова, затем закончился чай, и пришлось сделать знак подавальщице.

Та вернулась с полным чайником и кашей. Лань Ванцзи придвинул к себе тарелку и принялся есть. Сердце его глухо стучало в груди, и с каждым новым ударом лицо Цзян Ваньиня становилось все темнее. Каша Лань Ванцзи, наоборот, становилась все лучше и лучше.

Пальцы Цзян Ваньиня теребили Цзыдянь. Он неотрывно смотрел на Лань Ванцзи, и этот взгляд был черным от гнева. Изредка глаза его смотрели на пустое место рядом с Лань Ванцзи и сужались до тонких, словно нарисованных тушью линий.

Лань Ванцзи доел кашу и принялся за овощи. Возможно, потом он выпьет еще чаю. Девять часов — принятое в Облачных Глубинах время отбоя — уже давно настали и прошли, но эта ночь была слишком хорошей, чтобы позволить ей вот так закончиться.

Лань Ванцзи как раз снова взялся за чайник, когда терпение Цзян Ваньиня наконец истощилось. Он наклонился вперед, сжал кулаки и практически выплюнул:

— Лань Ванцзи.

Не вежливое «Ханьгуан-цзюнь», о нет.

Лань Ванцзи еле заметно выгнул брови, наполнил чашку, с тихим стуком поставил чайник и наконец сказал:

— Цзян Ваньинь.

Лицо Цзян Ваньиня превратилось в маску гнева — белые щеки, белые губы, и даже глаза побелели. Лань Ванцзи показалось, что он сейчас его ударит, и, возможно, Цзян Ваньиню очень этого хотелось, но он лишь встал, пинком отбросил стул и вышел прочь.

Зашептавшись, прочие заклинатели уставились на Лань Ванцзи, и он, ни капли не смущенный этими взглядами, поднес к губам чашку.

Если бы здесь был Лань Сичэнь, он бы сказал, что его брат пребывает в необычайно хорошем расположении духа. Чай, бывший только что пресным и водянистым, снова начал казаться ароматным.

Как бы Цзян Ваньинь ни относился к Вэй Усяню, он все равно хотел знать, где он — и что с ним. Он имел право знать. Ему нужно было... Лань Ванцзи улыбнулся одними глазами. Ему нужно было просто спросить.

  
  


Ночь еще не закончилась, но, к вящему удивлению троих учеников, их и вправду впустили в город.

— Что ты с ними сделал? — шепотом спросил Цзинь Лин, заметив, с какой опаской стражники смотрят на Вэй Усяня. Впрочем, при виде юных заклинателей их страх временно отступил, и на смену ему пришло потрясение.

— Молодые господа, что с вами стряслось?! — ахнул один из стражников, во все глаза таращась на их окровавленную одежду, бледные лица и растрепанные волосы.

Лань Цзинъи уже открыл было рот, собираясь во всех красках расписать их ночные злоключения, когда Вэй Усянь проворно наступил ему на ногу:

— Ничего такого, что не исправили бы купальня и здоровый сон.

Стражники недоверчиво переглянулись, затем один из них спросил:

— Господин... господин заклинатель, там, — он указал на запертые ворота, явно имея в виду ночь, — бродит что-то страшное?

— Скажем так, — улыбнулся Вэй Усянь, — в округе нет ничего страшнее меня.

Цзинь Лин презрительно фыркнул, однако, судя по тому, как побледнели лица стражников, эти слова их не успокоили.

— Доброй ночи, — пожелал Вэй Усянь, увлекая своих подопечных на знакомый постоялый двор. Паче чаяний, хозяин открыл практически сразу.

— Господин заклинатель! Вы наконец-то вернулись! А я-то думаю... Всевидящий Гуанмутянь! Молодые господа, что с вами случилось?!

— Комната, — перебил его Вэй Усянь. — Еда, сладкое-сладкое вино и много горячей воды. На вчера.

— Да, господин заклинатель! Как скажете, господин заклинатель! Эй, все сюда! И поживей!

В воцарившейся суматохе кто-то все-таки отвел Вэй Усяня в оставленную для него комнату. От ужина он отказался, но попросил кувшин горячей воды, который ему тут же принесли.

Закрывшаяся за служанкой дверь словно отрезала Вэй Усяня от шумного мира. Ночь подходила к концу, занималось утро, и черноту сменили предрассветные сумерки. Комната была полна дрожащего серого света, который делал границу между явью и сном совсем уж нечеткой.

Ю был совсем не похож на Облачные Глубины, как и комната на постоялом дворе не походила на цзинши, однако сейчас Вэй Усянь просто не мог о них не вспомнить: именно в такое, предрассветное, время обычно просыпался Лань Чжань.

Тоска накрыла Вэй Усяня с головой, словно озерная вода.

— Лань Чжань, — шепнул он в тишину комнаты. — Лань Чжань.

Дорога не баловала Вэй Усяня удобствами, и, проводя ночь в поле или бедной крестьянской хижине, он больше вспоминал прошлое, чем думал о настоящем. Лань Чжань был в его мыслях всегда, однако Вэй Усянь безжалостно его оттуда выталкивал, опасаясь, что если этого не сделать, то он повернет обратно на полпути. Сейчас, однако, у него больше не было сил с собой сражаться.

— Лань Чжань, Лань Чжань, старший братец Лань... — зашептал он снова и почти почувствовал знакомый и родной запах сандала. — Лань Чжань...

Вэй Усянь опустился на кровать, сбросил сапоги и развязал пояс верхних одежд. Ткань мягко шелестела, и это была словно прелюдия к прелюдии. Он поднес руку к лицу и очертил контур губ — мягко, почти невесомо, именно так его в начале парного заклинательства всегда касался Лань Чжань. Вторая рука скользнула ниже, прошлась по груди, потерла сквозь тонкую ткань нижних одежд соски.

— Лань Чжа-ань...

Вэй Усянь провел пальцем по губам, словно размазывая невидимую краску, слегка ущипнул нижнюю.

— Мм-м...

У Лань Чжаня были удивительные пальцы, тонкие, сильные и всегда прохладные, словно его ледяной темперамент остужал кожу даже в жгучее летнее пекло. Если немного постараться, то можно притвориться, что это Лань Чжань.

С губ Вэй Усяня сорвался протяжный стон.

«Мне нужно... — подумал он. — Я хочу...»

Он провел пальцами по шее, царапая ее короткими ногтями и оставляя красную, быстро бледнеющую дорожку, затем оттянул кожу на ключице.

Если представить, что все это делает Лань Чжань... По телу Вэй Усяня пробежала мелкая дрожь.

Стащив наконец нижние одежды, он опустил голову, выдохнул, и его горячее дыхание осело на груди. Вэй Усянь медленно провел по груди и дальше, к самому пупку, сжал бока, обмял бедра. Затем его рука опять метнулась вверх.

Дыхание Вэй Усяня было сбитым и учащенным, сердце билось все быстрее, в паху потяжелело. Он потер соски — ногти задевали кожу, вызывая смесь удовольствия и легкого раздражения.

— Лань Чжань... Да, Лань Чжань, да-а...

Вэй Усянь с силой ущипнул себя, и его остро окатило удовольствием и болью.

«Еще немного, и я... — подумал он. — И я непременно...»

Он потянулся к штанам, нетерпеливо стянул их и бросил возле кровати. Пальцы его сомкнулись вокруг члена, и Вэй Усянь шумно втянул в себя воздух. Внутри словно образовалась сосущая пустота. Он медленно очертил контур головки, потом еще раз, собрал выступившие капли смазки и растер их на пальцах. Воздух наполнил резкий запах мускуса.

«Еще, — подумал Вэй Усянь, — еще. Если бы это был Лань Чжань...»

Если бы это и вправду был Лань Чжань... Вэй Усянь разжал пальцы и начал поглаживать яички. Если бы это и вправду был Лань Чжань...

Вэй Усянь потрогал себя — настойчивей, бесстыдней, да, вот так! Очень похоже на Лань Чжаня — прикусил губу, снова сжал член в кулак и медленно задвигал рукой. Удовольствие не накрыло его сразу — оно все накапливалось, невидимый слой за невидимым слоем, пока от него не стало трудно дышать. Рука Вэй Усяня заходила быстрее. Вот так, да, вот так хорошо!.. Еще немного! Пальцы его сжались, вызывая новую волну ощущений. Больно и хорошо. Лань Чжань делал ему хорошо. Лань Чжань, Лань Чжань...

— Лань Чжань, — выдохнул Вэй Усянь и излился в ладонь.

На несколько биений сердца он застыл, затем обмяк и почти машинально вытер испачканную руку о простыни. По лицу Вэй Усяня расползалась усмешка.

— С добрым утром, Лань Чжань, — едва успел шепнуть он и провалился в сон.

  
  
  
  
  


Комната, бывшая и одновременно не бывшая цзинши, встретила Лань Ванцзи прохладой и запахом непривычных благовоний. Он подошел к столу, извлек огненный талисман и зажег стоявшую там свечу. Затем наклонился к еще одной, у изголовья кровати.

На белых стенах и белой рисовой бумаге ширмы заплясали красные отблески. Какое-то время Лань Ванцзи неподвижно смотрел на танцующий язычок пламени: огонь напоминал ему о Вэй Ине. Красный свет напоминал ему о Вэй Ине. Вэй Ин мог бы быть сейчас здесь, и если бы он был здесь...

Лань Ванцзи шумно выдохнул и направился в угол, где стоял кувшин для умывания. В тусклых отблесках свечи вода в нем казалась жидкой тьмой. Лань Ванцзи налил ее в таз и погрузил туда руки. Разгоряченную кожу словно обожгло, и, зачерпнув воду в пригоршни, Лань Ванцзи принялся умываться.

Вэй Ин говорил, что всегда умывает его, когда он пьет вино, и Лань Ванцзи почти это помнил: помнил смутные прикосновения и лихорадочный блеск глаз, и искусанные губы... Он осторожно провел рукой по лицу — возможно, именно так его когда-то касался Вэй Ин — очертил разлет бровей, и линию носа, и овал лица. Капли воды забрызгали верхние одежды, стекли по шее и впитались в ткань нижних.

Лань Ванцзи не пил, но ему казалось, что он пьян, пьян не вином — пьян Вэй Ином, которого здесь даже не было. Но если бы он был...

Собственные руки Лань Ванцзи казались ему чужими. Он отошел к кровати и начал развязывать лобную ленту. Она легла на пальцы узкой, гладкой полоской, и, если бы здесь был Вэй Ин, он бы наверняка не удержался, чтобы с ней не поиграть. Чтобы не поиграть с самим Лань Ванцзи.

По его телу пробежала мелкая дрожь.

Приподняв тяжелую копну волос, Лань Ванцзи завязал себе рот: вот так, теперь даже если он будет кричать... Если даже Вэй Ин заставит его кричать...

Длинные концы лобной ленты легли ему на грудь. Лань Ванцзи завозился, стащил верхние одежды и бросил у кровати. За верхними одеждами последовали нижние. Лань Ванцзи присел на кровать и, зажав конец ленты в пальцах, невесомо провел им по шее. Вэй Ин всегда любил его дразнить, всегда... Мягкий конец ленты опустился ниже, к ключицам, затем еще ниже — к соскам, обвел один из них и тут же отпрянул... Из горла Лань Ванцзи вырвался неслышный всхлип.

Кончик ленты танцевал по его голой коже, то касаясь, то исчезая, выписывая белым по белому незримые письмена. Лань Ванци дышал глубоко и размеренно, неестественно глубоко.

«Вэй Ин, — билось в его сознании. — Вэй Ин».

Будь здесь Вэй Ин, он бы не успокоился на ленте — о нет, эта лента бы стала просто началом. Он бы...

Лань Ванцзи выпустил ленту и потянул вниз штаны. Член его был уже возбужден, головка блестела от смазки. Если бы здесь был Вэй Ин, то он бы уже поплатился за свои игры. Он бы...

Пальцы Лань Ванцзи сжались вокруг члена. Он бросил бы Вэй Ина на кровать и зажал его рот своим. Он растягивал бы его, пока Вэй Ин не запросил пощады, а потом...

Рука Лань Ванцзи задвигалась — сперва медленно, затем все быстрее и быстрее.

Он вошел бы в Вэй Ина — так глубоко, как только смог. Внутри него было бы горячо и тесно, было бы удивительно, и Лань Ванцзи бы двигался в нем — «Девять раз глубоко и один еще глубже», — пока Вэй Ин не начал умолять, пока не начал бы просто кричать, и Лань Ванцзи пришлось бы заткнуть ему рот лобной лентой...

Горячее семя плеснуло на руку, и Лань Ванцзи словно бы отрезвел от вина... которого так и не выпил. Вытерев пальцы о платок, он вгляделся перед собой — в темноту ночи, сквозь бесконечное множество ли — и прошептал:

— Спи крепко, Вэй Ин.

  
  
  
  


Несмотря на обещание проспать не меньше недели, Вэй Усянь спустился вниз после короткого сна. Утро было в самом разгаре, прислуга сновала по залу, разнося нехитрые, но сытные блюда.

Усевшись за свободный стол, Вэй Усянь махнул рукой, но вместо служанки к нему подскочил сам хозяин.

— Господин заклинатель, надеюсь, вы хорошо отдохнули?

Он явно желал разузнать о событиях прошлой ночи, и лишь присутствие постояльцев мешало ему пристать к Вэй Усяню с расспросами. По Ю уже наверняка ползли самые разные слухи, и к обеду, подумал с ухмылкой Вэй Усянь, все будут уверены, что пришлые заклинатели схватились с Белым тигром Запада, не меньше.

Позавтракав, Вэй Усянь отправился к местному судье: формально заклинатели были выше закона, но закон всегда ценил, когда ему оказывали уважение.

«В крупных орденах этому не учат, — думал Вэй Усянь, шагая по ожившим с наступлением дня улицам Ю, — ни в Юньмэн Цзян, ни в Ланьлин Цзинь. В Гусу Лань... — он улыбнулся, глядя, как стайка уличных ребятишек играет в Уничтожение Солнца. — ...в Гусу Лань тоже нет, а между тем, это простейшая и очень нужная вещь. Заклинатели приходят, уничтожают призраков или яо, снимают проклятия и уносятся вдаль на летающем мече. А кто остается хоронить умерших? Кому приходится успокаивать живых? В доме, с которого снимут проклятие, кто-то живет. Вещь, которая становится яо, стоит денег. Тела убитых нужно отрыть и передать близким для погребения».

В любом другом городе заклинателю без роду-племени было бы непросто встретиться с судьей — но только не в переполненном призраками Ю.

Судья Лян, крепкий, чем-то похожий на сосну мужчина с широкой бородой и проницательными глазами, сам вышел Вэй Усяню навстречу. Они проговорили до обеда и когда наконец закончили, судья выглядел так, словно одним махом постарел на десять лет. Вэй Усянь подумал о спрятанных в лесу телах, о висевших почти на каждом доме манках для духов — и с сочувствием скривился. Потом подумал о том, на сколько ему придется здесь застрять, и скривился еще больше.

Следующие несколько дней Ю бурлил, словно растревоженный улей. Городская стража во главе с Вэй Усянем обшаривала лес, к вечеру свозя в город все новые и новые мертвые тела. Похоронные дома были переполнены, но трупы все никак не кончались. Обезображенные, разложившиеся тела местных узнавали по увечьям, вещам или одежде. Заклинателей узнавали по одеждам ордена. Одиночек хоронил город.

Оправившийся от слабости Лань Сычжуй с утра до ночи играл «Песнь упокоения», умиротворяя души убитых. Для Лань Цзинъи и Цзинь Лина тоже нашлась работа: испорченные защитные талисманы следовало уничтожить и заменить новыми, не говоря уже о том, что кто-то должен был справиться с нечистью, которую приманил в город Бай Бо.

— Я тут поспрашивал, — сказал как-то Лань Цзинъи. Был вечер, они сидели в харчевне и пили вино, — оказывается, у Бай Бо была жена. Сяо Мэйлин. А-Лин, — добавил он со значением. — Говорили, он женился на ней ради денег, но жили они вроде бы хорошо. Несколько лет назад она умерла, родив неживого ребенка.

— Ну что ж, — воскликнул с нарочитой бодростью Вэй Усянь, — теперь в этой истории можно поставить точку. В Ю, конечно, еще хватает чертовщины, но ничего такого, с чем бы вы не справились. Поэтому я завтра...

— Я все хочу спросить, — перебил вдруг Цзинь Лин, — а почему это ты не на Совете орденов со своим Ханьгуан-цзюнем?

Вэй Усянь поперхнулся вином и закашлялся.

— Не в то горло? — ласково спросил Лань Сычжуй. Лань Цзинъи с подозрением сузил глаза.

— Ну так что? — продолжал настаивать Цзинь Лин.

— Да что я там не видел, на этом Совете, — замахал руками Вэй Усянь. — Скука смертная. Вот я и решил: вспомню детство, прошвырнусь в Юньмэн...

— Помнится, дядя Цзян обещал сломать тебе ноги, если ты хотя бы подумаешь вернуться в Юньмэн.

Вэй Усянь принужденно рассмеялся.

— Не думаю, что он шутил, — сказал Цзинь Лин.

— Тогда мне остается только вернуться в Облачные Глубины вместе с Сычжуем и Цзинъи.

Трое его подопечных переглянулись, и на лице Цзинь Лина проступила тоска.

— Можешь пойти с нами, — предложил Лань Сычжуй, и Лань Цзинъи со вздохом кивнул. — Все равно ты из дома сбежал.

— Вот и хорошо! — хлопнул в ладоши Вэй Усянь. — Тогда прямо завтра и выдвигаемся. А пока что... — он разлил по чашам вино. — Магнолия — весло, ствол грушевый — ладья,

Дуда златая, яшма-флейта на борту,

Из жбана в чаши льет душистая струя,

И чаровницы заскучать нам не дадут.

— Никаких чаровниц, — строго сказал Лань Цзинъи. — Ханьгуан-цзюнь бы не одобрил. — Он украдкой посмотрел на Лань Сычжуя и решительно кивнул.

— И учитель Лань Цижэнь тоже, — заметил тот.

— И дядя Цзян, — добавил Цзинь Лин.

— А этот-то почему? — удивился Вэй Усянь.

— Боится, что я стану похож на тебя.

Они высидели несколько кувшинов вина, за которые заплатил Цзинь Лин, и разошлись по комнатам, торжественно пообещав друг другу выйти из Ю ранним утром. Выждав время, которого хватило бы, чтобы заварить и выпить три чашки чая, Вэй Усянь открыл дверь, бесшумно выскользнул из комнаты и прислушался. На постоялом дворе было тихо, лишь где-то снаружи негромко пел ветер. Немногочисленные постояльцы уже спали, и даже прислуга отправилась на покой.

Вэй Усянь осторожно спустился по лестнице, замирая на каждом раздавшемся скрипе, прокрался к двери и потянул засов...

— Далеко собрался? — раздалось вдруг сзади. Вэй Усянь деревянно обернулся. Перед ним, скрестив руки на груди, стояли Цзинь Лин, Лань Сычжуй и Лань Цзинъи.

— Я же говорил, что он захочет сбежать, — презрительно оттопырил губу Цзинь Лин.

— Учитель Вэй, — покачал головой Лань Сычжуй. Улыбка его была горькой и разочарованной.

— Я делаю это для вашего же блага, — сказал Вэй Усянь.

— Ну да, — фыркнул Лань Цзинъи, — рассказывай.

— Ну хорошо, для своего, — согласился Вэй Усянь. — Я не могу сейчас отправиться с вами в Облачные Глубины.

— Это мы уже поняли, — буркнул Цзинь Лин.

— У меня дела. Взрослые. — Все трое покосились на Вэй Усяня с разной степенью возмущения. — Ну хорошо, важные. Я не могу их... не сделать.

— Тоже мне беда, — проворчал Лань Цзинъи. — Мы пойдем с тобой, только и всего.

— Нет!

— Да.

— Да.

— Да.

— Ваши жизни могут быть в опасности, — продолжал увещевать Вэй Усянь.

— Удивил, — фыркнул Цзинь Лин.

— Мы — заклинатели, — со сдержанным достоинством сказал Лань Сычжуй. — Наши жизни всегда в опасности.

— Как на этот раз с Бай Бо, — поддакнул Лань Цзинъи. — И тогда, в городе И... И тогда, со сшитой из кусков химерой, и...

— Стоп, — нахмурился Вэй Усянь. — С какой еще химерой?

Лань Сычжуй и Цзинь Лин переглянулись и незаметно ткнули Лань Цзинъи локтями.

— Какая разница, — сказал Цзинь Лин поспешно. — Все уже закончилось.

— Так что мы отправляемся с вами, — добавил Лань Сычжуй.

— Кстати, а куда мы отправляемся? — Лань Цзинъи потер ноющие бока.

— В Илин, — вздохнул Вэй Усянь, признавая свое поражение. — На Луаньцзан.

— И что же такого важного ты собираешься делать на Луаньцзане? — спросил Цзинь Лин с подозрением.

— Искать останки госпожи Юй.

  
  
  


Совет продолжился на следующий день, и Гэн Гэ снова заговорил о наблюдательных башнях. Строить новые никто не собирался, но даже возведенные нужно было подновлять, содержать, охранять — тратить силы и тратить деньги, которым можно было бы найти применение куда лучше.

— Вся эта затея с башнями — не более чем блажь, — заключил наконец Гэн Гэ, и по рядам заклинателей прокатился согласный гул. — До Цзинь Гуанъяо мы прекрасно обходились без них и после него, я уверен, обойдемся не хуже.

На этот раз одобрительных криков было куда больше, чем в прошлый — когда решался вопрос с постом Верховного заклинателя. Никто не предлагал Лань Ванцзи слова, и он взял его сам.

— Наблюдательные башни нужны, — сказал он, вставая, и его голос утонул в шумном гвалте. Дождавшись, когда крики стихнут, Лань Ванцзи бесстрастно повторил: — Наблюдательные башни нужны.

Гэн Гэ пожевал нижнюю губу и бросил невольный взгляд на кого-то в толпе, после чего неискренне улыбнулся.

— Я и не знал, что Ханьгуан-цзюню настолько близки идеи Цзинь Гуанъяо.

Лань Ванцзи нахмурился. Выпад был грубым, нарочитым — Гэн Гэ даже не потрудился его скрыть. Он смотрел на Лань Ванцзи с торжеством, явно ожидая, что тот возьмет свои слова обратно: разделять идеи Цзинь Гуанъяо сейчас было по меньшей мере глупо, если не сказать — опасно.

Лань Ванцзи смерил Гэна Гэ невыразительным взглядом.

— Наблюдательные башни нужны, — повторил он, и собравшиеся заклинатели снова зашептались. Кто-то громко вздохнул «ох уж этот Ханьгуан-цзюнь!», и еще кто-то: «Ох уж эти Лани!»

Лицо Гэна Гэ потемнело от досады, но ее быстро сменила улыбка.

— Мнение Ханьгуан-цзюня и ордена Гусу Лань мы услышали. А что нам скажет... да вот хотя бы орден Юньмэн Цзян?

Сидевший справа Цзян Ваньинь скривился, но все же встал, бросив на Лань Ванцзи неприязненный взгляд. Гэн Гэ продолжал улыбаться, и Лань Ванцзи понял, что об их с Цзян Ваньинем вчерашней размолвке в Даяне уже пошли слухи. Настолько возмутительные, что Гэн Гэ — и те, кто за ним стоял — не побоялись столкнуть их лбами прямо на Совете.

— Что глава ордена Юньмэн Цзян думает о наблюдательных башнях? — спросил Гэн Гэ, и на его лицо опять вернулась тень былого торжества. Орден Юньмэн Цзян был древним, не менее древним, чем Гусу Лань, и таким же влиятельным. Цзян Ваньинь сделал его сильнее, чем когда бы то ни было, но Юньмэн Цзян — и Цзян Ваньиню — никогда не было дела до простых людей. Он должен был сказать: «Ничего», должен был сказать «Наблюдательные башни нам не нужны»...

— Пусть остаются, — буркнул Цзян Ваньинь. — Кому они мешают?

И Гэн Гэ разинул рот от удивления.

Цзянь Ваньинь сел, напоследок окинув Лань Ванцзи еще одним мрачным взглядом. Сидевший неподалеку Не Хуайсан хихикнул и поспешно прикрыл лицо веером.

Повисшая в зале обескураженная тишина сменилась ропотом.

— Какое удивительное благородство! — ядовито заметил Фан Ливей, глава ордена Датун Фан, который после Уничтожения Солнца претендовал на лавры главного противника Цишань Вэнь в Шаньси. — А ведь главе ордена Юньмэн Цзян никогда не было дела ни до башен, ни до простых людей!

— Глава ордена Датун Фан посвящает так много времени проблемам других орденов, — огрызнулся Цзян Ваньинь. — Неудивительно, что у него нет времени навести порядок в собственном.

Фан Ливей вскочил, лицо его потемнело:

— И что же глава ордена Юньмэн Цзян хочет этим сказать?

— Что хотел, то и сказал.

Фан Ливей заколебался. Будь он немного сильнее или немного отчаяннее — непременно бы сцепился с Цзян Ваньинем в драке, однако ни отчаянным, ни тем более сильным он не был. Цзян Ваньинь покосился на него с презрительной насмешкой, затем точно таким же взглядом обвел собравшихся заклинателей.

«Они с Вэй Ином и вправду братья», — невольно подумал Лань Ванцзи и покачал головой. Он понятия не имел, что теперь предпримет Гэн Гэ — и, кажется, сам Гэн Гэ тоже этого не знал. В зале сгустилось напряжение: ситуация, поначалу предсказуемая и управляемая, совершенно вышла из-под контроля.

— Я думаю... — начал было Гэн Гэ неуверенно.

— Башни, — перебил его внезапно вставший Не Хуайсан. — Мы говорили о наблюдательных башнях. — Он взмахнул веером и простодушно улыбнулся.

В глазах Гэна Гэ проступило облегчение: это был «Незнайка» Не Хуайсан, и уж от него-то ждать проблем не приходилось.

— Глава ордена Цинхэ Не хочет что-то сказать?

— Хочу! — закивал Не Хуайсан. — Точнее, хотел бы! Только я мало про это знаю.

По залу пробежали сдавленные смешки.

— Главе ордена Даянь Гэн придется мне помочь. — Не Хуайсан картинно постучал себя веером по подбородку. — Наблюдательные башни это что, такая большая проблема?

— Это ненужная трата денег и сил, — сказал Гэн Гэ, которому наивные вопросы Не Хуайсана позволили вернуть прежнее самообладание.

— Ага. — Не Хуайсан снова постучал себя веером. — Ненужная — это сколько? Сколько на наблюдательные башни тратит... ну, к примеру, орден Даянь Гэн?

Гэн Гэ открыл рот... и не издал ни звука. Мелкие, незначительные ордена вроде Даянь Гэн тратили на наблюдательные башни смешные суммы. Основное бремя ложилось на средние и крупные ордена... два из которых только что сказали, что башни следует оставить.

— Боюсь, что глава ордена Цинхэ Не не понимает, — выкрутился Гэн Гэ. — Дело не в каком-то конкретном ордене. Дело в принципе, в целом! Наблюдательные башни — это новомодная блажь, при наших предках ничего такого не было, а потому...

— Вот и я говорю! — радостно закивал Не Хуайсан. — Не знаешь, что делать — припадай к мудрости предков. Например, Шан Цзюнь сказал: «Под небом есть лишь два достойных дела: искусство заклинаний и сельское хозяйство». И это сельское хозяйство, скажу я вам, дело совсем нелегкое! Особенно когда рядом нет нас, заклинателей! — Не Хуайсан гордо выпятил грудь. — Вот, например, мотыжишь ты поле, а тут раз! — и лютые мертвецы! Конечно, если их вовремя заметят с наблюдательной башни, то неприятности можно предотвратить. А если башен не будет? — Не Хуайсан простодушно захлопал глазами.

Лицо Гэна Гэ снова исказилось.

— Кто такой, к демонам, этот Шан Цзюнь? — буркнул кто-то, и в толпе недовольно заворчали.

— Да какая нам разница, кто и что там мотыжит! — воскликнул еще кто-то. — Какое нам дело до простонародья?

— Но ведь они дают нам еду! — отчаянно замахал веером Не Хуайсан. — Еду, одежду, деньги и оружие! И учеников из внешнего круга, и...

— Наблюдательные башни нужны, — снова разомкнул губы Лань Ванцзи.

— Вот-вот! — закивал Не Хуайсан. — Слушайте Ханьгуан-цзюня! Кто в Поднебесной пользуется большей славой?!

Цзянь Ваньинь презрительно хмыкнул.

— Ну, — слабо добавил Не Хуайсан, — главу ордена Юньмэн Цзян тоже слушайте. К счастью, на этот раз они говорят одно и то же. Иначе было бы трудновато…

Он поклонился и сел, снова спрятавшись за веером.

— Ну что же, — произнес Гэн Гэ с неохотой, — наверное, этот вопрос стоит... обдумать. Почему бы не сделать небольшой перерыв? У нас прекрасный сад, и мы могли бы...

Столкнувшись с Не Хуайсаном в дверях, Лань Ванцзи негромко произнес:

— Война. Под небом есть лишь два достойных дела: война и сельское хозяйство.

Не Хуайсан улыбнулся ему поверх веера и ничего не сказал.

  
  


— Это произошло в самом начале войны с Цишань Вэнь, — рассказывал Вэй Усянь. Они шли по дороге между бережно возделанных рисовых полей, на которых трудились крестьяне. — Дядя Цзян... Глава ордена Цзян Фэнмянь тогда отправился в Цишань, чтобы вернуть наши мечи. Скорее всего, Вэнь Чао об этом знал... Его любовница Ван Линцзяо явилась в Пристань Лотоса, и госпожа Юй... — Вэй Усянь подыскал подходящее слово и со вздохом закончил: — Не оказала ей должного почтения.

— Бабушка отхлестала ее по щекам, — гордо сказал Цзинь Лин.

— Да, — невольно улыбнулся Вэй Усянь, — она отхлестала Ван Линцзяо по щекам, и та... не смогла простить унижения. Цзиньчжу и Иньчжу убили всех людей Ван Линцзяо, но, думаю, больше всего ее задели именно пощечины и слова. Вэнь Нин помог нам с Цзян Чэном бежать и обещал вернуть тела его родителей, но... — Вэй Усянь вздохнул. — Смог найти лишь тело главы ордена Цзян Фэнмяня. Тело госпожи Юй пропало. Говорили, Ван Линцзяо велела куда-то его увезти. — Вэй Усянь немного помолчал. — Война с Вэнями была очень... Мало кто выжил, если кто-нибудь что-то и знал, то умер до того, как успел попасть мне.... как я его нашел.

— А эта Ван Линцзяо? — спросил Лань Цзинъи.

— Она сошла с ума и покончила жизнь самоубийством.

— Ты мог бы допросить ее душу.

Вэй Усянь замялся.

— Перед смертью она... В общем, ее душа рассеялась, — признал он нехотя, — так что допрашивать было некого.

— Рассеялась? — Лан Цзинъи недоверчиво округлил глаза. — Что ты с ней сделал?

Вэй Усянь покачал головой.

— Иногда, — пробормотал Лань Цзинъи, — я забываю, что ты был старейшиной Илина.

Притихшие Цзинь Лин и Лань Сычжуй кивнули. Вэй Усянь криво ухмыльнулся. Он не просто был — он оставался старейшиной Илина, этого было из него уже не вынуть. Даже спустя годы, даже спустя перерождения — тьма слишком изменила его душу. Но говорить об этом вслух и пугать своих подопечных Вэй Усянь не стал.

— Учитель Вэй, но если ничего нельзя сделать, то как вы собираетесь искать останки госпожи Юй Цзыюань? — спросил Лань Сычжуй.

— У меня есть план.

— О котором ты не рассказал Ханьгуан-цзюню потому, что?.. — осведомился полный недобрых подозрений Лань Цзинъи.

— Он как бы... немного опасный.

— Ты умрешь? — спросил Цзинь Лин. Глаза его потемнели, и Вэй Усянь машинально потянулся потрепать его по макушке.

— Нет. Не умру. Никто не умрет. Просто...

— Просто что?

— Просто какое-то время мне будет... несколько не по себе. Да, думаю, так правильно. Не по себе.

— Учитель Вэй, вы уверены?

— В теории.

Трое подопечных Вэй Усяня переглянулись.

— На крайний случай, — сказал Лань Сычжуй наконец, — у нас есть сигнальные огни.

В Илине они запаслись съестным, водой и мелочами вроде фонарей. С лица Лань Сычжуя не сходило выражение легкой тоски. Он силился узнать дома и людей, но этот Илин и Илин его детства почти не имели точек пересечения. Вэй Усянь ободряюще сжал его плечо, но не сказал ничего, позволив вместо этого Цзинь Лину и Лань Цзинъи вовлечь товарища в разговор.

Из Илина они направились к Луаньцзану. Даже издали гора казалась опасной: воздух вокруг нее дрожал и выбеливал небо до водянистого серого.

— Что-то мне не по себе, — негромко сказал Лань Цзинъи, когда они наконец подошли к Луаньцзану и начали подниматься в гору. — Помните, как тогда...

— Да, — оборвал его Цзинь Лин, — но в этот раз все по-другому.

— Мне никогда не было здесь страшно, — пробормотал Лань Сычжуй скорее себе, чем остальным. Еще бы, криво ухмыльнулся Вэй Усянь, для него Луаньцзан когда-то был домом.

«И для него, и для меня».

Широкая, хорошо расчищенная тропа, петляя, бежала вверх. Разбитые когда-то по приказу Цзинь Гуанъяо статуи были восстановлены и, обнажая клыки, скалились на здешнее и пришлое зло. Отросшая черная трава цеплялась за сапоги, ветер разносил по ветру семена. И все это — трава, земля, ветер — источало темную энергию.

«Ничего-то здесь не поменялось», — подумал Вэй Усянь со светлой грустью. Ему казалось, что он вот-вот услышит надтреснутый смех бабули, услышит стук топоров и увидит, как чудом выжившие Вэни восстанавливают покосившиеся хижины, казалось, что Четвертый дядюшка вот-вот позовет его выпить после тяжелого, но хорошего дня...

Вэй Усянь покачал головой: это было невозможно. Он умер, они умерли, но рядом — скосив глаза, Вэй Усянь посмотрел на Лань Сычжуя — рядом шел выросший А-Юань, и значит, все было не зря.

Поднявшись ко входу в пещеру, все они, не сговариваясь, оглянулись. Смеркалось, далеко внизу, в Илине, над домами вился дымок, и Вэй Усянь почти убедил себя, что чувствует запах готовящейся пищи.

— Бр-р, — передернулся Лань Цзинъи.

— И как ты только мог здесь жить? — спросил Цзинь Лин у Вэй Усяня, и тот пожал плечами. Бросив последний взгляд на простирающиеся перед ними черные склоны, они вошли в Пещеру Усмирения Демона. Было темно, и Цзинь Лин достал из ножен Суйхуа. Теплое золотистое сияние меча несколько развеяло царящую тьму. Они дошли до Кровавого пруда и остановились.

Вэй Усянь огляделся. Его бывшее ложе, сделанное из сваленных как попало сухих веток, все еще возвышалось в углу. Рядом валялись перевернутые столы и колченогие стулья, обрывки чистой бумаги, раздавленные корпуса и стрелки новых духовных компасов. Он уже не мог этого помнить, но тогда, в день его смерти, заклинатели из праведных орденов наверняка унесли отсюда все хоть сколько-нибудь ценное. Не осталось ничего — ни записей, ни флагов формаций, ни начертанных им талисманов, ни оберегов... Чэньцин забрал Цзян Чэн, запечатавшийся Суйбянь оказался в коллекции Цзинь Гуанъяо.

Вэй Усянь вздохнул, затем вдруг криво ухмыльнулся: как там сказал Цзинь Лин? Какая разница, все уже закончилось. Он сделал остальным знак располагаться и стал расчищать от обломков каменный пол.

Лань Сычжуй и Лань Цзинъи достали из мешочков-цянкун несколько фонарей. Цзинь Лин отошел к магическому полю и, присев на корточки, принялся внимательно изучать то место, где четкий узор когда-то испортила кровь Су Ше.

— Его уже не восстановить, — сказал, подходя ближе, Вэй Усянь. — Я нарисую новое.

Места для него из-за старого магического поля оставалось немного, но на троих должно было хватить. Вэй Усянь чертил линии осторожно, дважды проверяя полученный результат. Закончив, он обошел рисунок по кругу и довольно кивнул:

— Сойдет.

— Ух ты! — Лань Цзинъи с восторгом уставился на двойной круг, пересекающиеся линии и магические символы, похожие на бесконечную, сплошную вязь. — Никогда такого не видел!

«Еще бы ты видел», — подумал Вэй Усянь. Новый вид защитного поля он придумал перед самой смертью. Боль потери тогда усугубляла безумие, и, тонко чувствуя его душу, темная энергия на Луаньцзане принимала все более и более страшные формы. Пытаясь защитить остатки Вэней, Вэй Усянь потратил долгие дни, улучшая традиционную формулу магического поля, и, если об этом подумать, разве то время не стало светлым пятном в его жизни? Придуманное им магическое поле смогло удержать на расстоянии темных тварей, но не сумело защитить Вэней от нападения праведных заклинателей. Вэй Усянь вздохнул, но тут же тряхнул головой и улыбнулся.

— Забирайтесь, — он кивнул подопечным на магическое поле. — И не покидайте его, что бы ни случилось.

— Но... — нахмурился было Цзинь Лин.

— Что бы ни случилось, — с нажимом повторил Вэй Усянь. — Лань Сычжуй?

— Хорошо, учитель Вэй, — кивнул тот. Как и Цзин Линь, и Лань Цзинъи, довольным Лань Сычжуй не выглядел, однако Вэй Усянь не сомневался, что запрет он нарушать не станет и, в случае чего, присмотрит за остальными.

— Ну что ж, тогда я начинаю. — Вэй Усянь сел на землю прямо там, где стоял, опустил руки и соединил пальцы. — Что бы ни случилось, — напомнил он в последний раз и закрыл глаза.

Какое-то мгновение Вэй Усянь еще балансировал на границе между состояниями и четко слышал шелест чужой одежды, приглушенные голоса, вой ветра; чувствовал под собой холодный жесткий камень и такое же холодное дуновение ветра на лице. Затем все это стало мелким и незначительным, отдалилось — и Вэй Усянь остался один, в пустой и беспросветной черноте.

— Я здесь, — сказал он негромко.

— Вижу, — ответила Тьма.

  
  
  
  
  


Сад в Даянь Гэн и вправду был неплохой. Он тянулся вниз по склону до самых гор — сплошные плакучие ивы, каменные мостики и цепочка прудов, в которых резвились тощие карпы. Лань Ванцзи подозревал, что их запустили туда как раз перед самым советом.

Гэн Гэ степенно шел вперед, обращая внимание гостей на особенно живописные виды и уместно цитируя классиков. Уже в самом конце он указал на скрытую в нише статую старца, добавив что-то о праведных предках и подспорье в медитациях.

Несколько заклинателей при этих словах презрительно усмехнулись, и Лань Ванцзи прекрасно понимал, почему: хотя ци здесь и вправду была побогаче, статуя старца изображала Фу Си и вряд ли имела какое-либо отношение к предкам клана Гэн.

Издалека, со стороны тренировочного поля, доносились звуки циня, и Лань Ванцзи невольно нахмурился: музыкальное заклинательство в ордене Даянь Гэн было откровенно посредственным.

— Что Ханьгуань-цзюн думает об увиденном? — спросил кто-то из стоявших рядом. Можно было ответить вежливо, но Лань Ванцзи ответил честно:

— Хороший Фу Си, — и Гэн Гэ прикусил губу.

Из сада они снова вернулись в главный зал и после короткого обеда продолжили обсуждать проблему башен. После слов Не Хуайсана отказаться от них было немыслимо — и было столь же немыслимо их одобрить. Отчаявшись, Гэн Гэ стал поднимать глав орденов одного за другим, и те отделывались расплывчатыми, витиеватыми фразами.

— Думаю, этот вопрос лучше оставить на усмотрение нового Верховного заклинателя, — не выдержал наконец кто-то, и в зале повисла оглушительная, неловкая тишина.

— Верховного заклинателя? — повторили из толпы. — Но у нас нет Верховного заклинателя.

— Почему бы тогда не отдать этот пост главе ордена Жичжао Лю? — предложил тут же кто-то, и даже Лань Ванцзи было понятно, что это всего лишь пробный, брошенный наудачу камень. — Небо благословило его долгой жизнью, годами и опытом. Он станет отличным Верховным!

Однако Лю Сянцзян не мог стать Верховным — ни отличным, ни каким-либо еще. Помимо долгой жизни, опыта и лет у него не было решительно ничего. Орден Жичжао Лю был лишь немногим лучше провинциального и не имел силы, власти или влияния. Он не имел ни малейшей поддержки, и сам Лю Сянцзян был уже практически выжившим из ума стариком, чьего дряхлого возраста не могли скрыть ни духовные техники, ни золотое ядро. Во время войны с Цишань Вэнь никто и ничего о нем не слышал, и даже до того, в эпоху безраздельного господства Солнца, он был слишком незначительным, чтобы вызвать хоть какое-то неудовольствие.

— Глава ордена Цзюлун Ся умудрен годами не меньше! — тут же выкрикнули из толпы в ответ. — Почему бы нам не выбрать его?

После Цзюлун Ся вспомнили орден Бэйхай Дун, затем — Цзиньмэнь Хань. Заклинатели поднимались один за другим, называли новые имена, и все это тоже была большая политика. Ни один из предложенных кандидатов не обладал реальным влиянием и не смог бы никого объединить. Это напоминало пристрелку: когда только пробуешь новый лук, и каждая новая стрела ложится все ближе к цели. Если Лань Ванцзи хоть сколько-нибудь понимал нынешние кланы, сегодня — умышленно или непроизвольно — все стрелы лягут во внешний круг.

Почувствовав на себе чужой взгляд, он обернулся и встретился глазами с Не Хуайсаном. Сам Лань Ванцзи мог только ждать, но Не Хуайсан... Не Хуайсан, кажется, собирался ждать — и действовать.

  
  


Учитель Лао-цзы сказал: если кто-либо хочет овладеть миром и управлять им, того постигнет неудача. Ибо мир — это священный сосуд, которым нельзя управлять. Если же кто хочет управлять им, уничтожит его. Если кто хочет присвоить его, потеряет его.

Вэй Усянь хотел овладеть Тьмой... а потому не делал ничего.

Он сидел, и Тьма кружила вокруг него, трогала мягкими лапами и отступала, нашептывая, искушая, предлагая. Его золотое ядро пульсировало все реже, пока наконец не затихло совсем.

Тогда в Вэй Усяня хлынула Тьма.

Золотое ядро подернулось пленкой и превратилось в черный кокон. Во всем теле Вэй Усяня не осталось даже капли светлой ци. Он был один на один с Тьмой, и эта Тьма была больше, чем когда-либо мог стать человек.

«Покорись, — шептали Вэй Усяню сотни, тысячи адских тварей. Стекавшая из их пастей слюна разъедала ему душу. — Покорись, и я дам тебе...»

Вэй Усянь молчал.

Он был словно сосуд, и Тьма вливалась в него полноводной рекой, наполняя, перехлестывая через край, и снова продолжая наполнять. Тьма была вокруг — и Тьма была внутри Вэй Усяня.

«Покорись, и ты сможешь... — шипели сотканные из тьмы мириады змей. — Покорись и впусти нас».

Если бы не пережитая им смерть, Вэй Усянь никогда бы не решился применить принцип недеяния таким образом. Однако он умер — и воскрес, и понимал Тьму, смерть и темную энергию лучше, чем кто-либо до него. Тьму нельзя было приручить. Тьмой нельзя было управлять. Тьму нельзя было заставить служить. Но если ничего не делать, если просто показаться Тьме...

Вэй Усянь не знал, как долго он так просидел. Время не имело значения. Ничто не имело значения.

«Покорись, — шептала Тьма, — или я просто тебя сломаю... Ты ведь знаешь, как я умею, знаешь, что тебя ждет. Ты ведь помнишь... Покорись! Покорись, покорись, покорись!»

Вэй Усянь молчал.

Где-то там, в реальном мире, его соединенные пальцы мелко дрожали, а из семи отверстий текла кровь. Где-то там, в реальном мире...

Воля Вэй Усяня истончалась, сознание все больше мутилось. Ему казалось, что он соскальзывает в черную пропасть и, наконец соскользнув, будет падать, пока его душа окончательно не рассеется.

«Лань Чжань! — Вэй Усянь стиснул зубы. — Я не могу поступить так с Лань Чжанем! Я не могу его подвести!»

Сознание Вэй Усяня немного прояснилось, и он вдруг различил звон колокольчика ордена Юньмэн Цзян. Утративший любую мелодичность, тот был наполнен отчаянием и решимостью. Вслед за ним до Вэй Усяня донеслись звуки гуциня, такие нежные и сладостные, как будто на нем играла небесная фея.

«Песнь добродетели, — узнал Вэй Усянь. — Смягчающая сердца и уносящая души к престолам небожителей».

— ...смотрите, смотрите! — донесся до него размытый голос. — Кажется, работает!

— Всемилостивая Гуаньин, лишь бы только сработало! Если он тронется кукушечкой...

— Ханьгуан-цзюнь будет очень расстроен.

— Это все, что тебя сейчас волнует?! Я тебе другое скажу, если он и вправду тронется кукушечкой...

Губы Вэй Усяня изогнулись в незаметной улыбке. Тьма, бушевавшая внутри него, оскалилась и хлынула вовне.

— ...мать честная! Что это за... за...

— Успокойтесь! В магическом поле мы в безопасности!

— Но оно же... это же!..

— Цзинь Лин, продолжай звонить в колокольчик. Я играю дальше.

«Покорись! — загрохотала Тьма. — Иначе те, кто тебе дорог...»

Вэй Усянь молчал.

Где-то в реальном мире Пещера Усмирения Демона была полна чудовищ и жутких тварей, берущих начало из Тьмы, порожденных ею, перетекающих друг в друга — опасных, страшных, мерзких. Они пытались добраться до Цзинь Лина, Лань Сычжуя и Лань Цзинъи, но таяли и оплывали на границе защитного поля.

Тьма грохотала в висках у Вэй Усяня вместе с кровью, напор ее становился все сильней, все безжалостней, все...

Вэй Усянь открыла глаза и повел рукавом. Бесформенные, гротескные тени, без устали бившиеся о магическое поле, растеклись по углам и затихли.

Вэй Усянь встал, с трудом управляясь с онемевшим, непослушным телом. Тяжелое, неподъемное — и невидимое — бремя давило на его душу, и сбросить его было невозможно. Кое-как отряхнув пыль с верхних одежд, он подошел к магическому полю.

— МОЖЕТЕ ВЫХОДИТЬ, — сказал он и поморщился: голос его расслаивался и гремел — так могли говорить полчища мертвых, так могла говорить Тьма.

Ни один из его подопечных не тронулся с места, наоборот — на их лицах отразился зарождающийся ужас.

«Сразу следовало понять, что легко не будет», — вздохнул Вэй Усянь.

— ДА Я ЭТО, Я, — сказал он, раздвинув губы в улыбке. — НЕ БОЙТЕСЬ.

— Учитель Вэй, это точно вы? — спросил Лань Сычжуй.

— В ДЕТСТВЕ ТЫ ОЧЕНЬ ЛЮБИЛ ИГРАТЬ С СОЛОМЕННЫМИ БАБОЧКАМИ, — закатил глаза Вэй Усянь. — И КАК-ТО ДАЖЕ НАЗВАЛ ХАНЬГУАН-ЦЗЮНЯ СВОИМ ОТ...

— Это и вправду вы! — перебил Лань Сычжуй торопливо, и его бледные щеки припорошило румянцем.

— Может, сыграем «Песнь упокоения»? На всякий случай, — предложил Лань Цзинъи.

— Думаешь, «Песнь упокоения» как-то поможет против этого? — хмыкнул Цзинь Лин и кивнул на Вэй Усяня.

«Этого?»

— КАК Я ВЫГЛЯЖУ? — спросил Вэй Усянь.

Трое его подопечных переглянулись.

— Ужасно, — признался Цзинь Лин.

— В жизни не видел ничего страшнее, — поддакнул Лань Цзинъи.

— Вы... очень бледный, — тщательно подбирая слова, сказал Лань Сычжуй. — Губы бледные. Глаза красные, и из них без остановки течет кровь. Одежда...

Вэй Усянь опустил глаза. Одежды ордена Гусу Лань, пускай и запыленные, но все же белые, сменили цвет на угольно-черный. На Вэй Усяне не осталось ни единой цветной нитки, и даже кисточка на Чэньцин почернела.

— ЭТО ПРОЙДЕТ, — успокоил он остальных.

— Когда? — спросил Цзинь Лин.

— КОГДА-НИБУДЬ. — Вэй Усянь покачнулся, но быстро выпрямился. — ЛАДНО, ПОРА ПРИСТУПАТЬ К ДЕЛУ.

— А раньше это было что? — спросил Лань Цзинъи.

— Может, вам лучше отдохнуть, учитель Вэй? — предложил Лань Сычжуй с тревогой. Кажется, слабость Вэй Усяня от него не ускользнула. Не ускользнула ни от кого.

— НЕТ ВРЕМЕНИ. — Вэй Усянь поднес к губам Чэньцин и вобрал в себя воздух. Грудь тут же заныла, и он подавил боль усилием воли. Пещеру заполнило призрачное, невыразимо прекрасное пение флейты. Каждая нота, каждый звук просили, звали, влекли — это была «Песнь призыва» и, без сомнения, это была песнь песней.

Какое-то время ничего не происходило, затем воздух начал сгущаться в белесую, тонкую дымку. Она вилась перед лицом Вэй Усяня, дрожала и металась, распадаясь на куски и снова сливаясь воедино. Ну что ж, кажется, ему и вправду удалось призвать рассеявшуюся душу Ван Линцзяо.

Вэй Усянь опустил флейту. Дальше начиналась чистая теория.

— Я СПЛЕТАЮ ЭТУ ДУШУ, — с каждым произнесенным словом пальцы Вэй Усяня выбирали пряди дыма, складывали их в пучок и вязали узлы, — ИЗ ПАМЯТИ О ПРОШЛОМ, ИЗ ПРЕДСМЕРТНЫХ СОЖАЛЕНИЙ, ИЗ СТРАХА И БЕЗУМИЯ. Я СПЛЕТАЮ ЭТУ ДУШУ И СНОВА НАРЕКАЮ ЕЕ ИМЕНЕМ ВАН ЛИНЦЗЯО.

Вэй Усянь завязал последний узел и разжал руки. Сплетенные полоски белой дымки задрожали, вытянулись и приобрели очертания женского тела. Размытые черты лица обрели четкость, и это действительно была Ван Линцзяо — такая, как Вэй Усянь ее запомнил, вплоть до крохотной родинки в уголке рта.

— ВАН ЛИНЦЗЯО, — позвал он, и на лице призрачной Ван Линцзяо отразился неописуемый ужас. Обхватив руками голову, она задрожала и залепетала:

— Нет, нет, нет... Я умоляю, нет!.. Пожалуйста, нет!

Цзинь Лин смотрел на Ван Линцзяо со смесью гнева и брезгливости. Кулаки его были судорожно сжаты. На лице Лань Сычжуя была тень сочувствия и неловкости, на лице Лань Цзинъи — только неловкость.

— Я СОБИРАЮСЬ КОЕ О ЧЕМ ТЕБЯ СПРОСИТЬ, — продолжил Вэй Усянь. Сам он при взгляде на призрак Ван Линцзяо чувствовал лишь отголоски застарелого гнева, острое сожаление... и усталость.

Ван Линцзяо отчаянно закивала.

— Я все скажу! Все, что вы спросите... сделаю все, что пожелаете... Только, пожалуйста...

— Как же она умерла, если даже теперь?.. — спросил озадаченно Лань Цзинъи.

Вэй Усянь мрачно улыбнулся, и остальные — включая призрака — отшатнулись.

— ГДЕ ТЕЛО ГОСПОЖИ ЮЙ? — спросил он.

Лицо Ван Линцзяо исказилось. Вэй Усянь не думал, что сможет напугать ее больше, но это все же случилось.

— Молодой господин Вэй, сжальтесь! — по лицу Ван Линцзяо без остановки текли слезы.

— ГДЕ ОНО? — повторил Вэй Усянь.

— Пурпурная паучиха... она... она унизила меня... Я просто... У меня не было выбора! Молодой господин Вэнь Чао... Я должна была...

— ВАН ЛИНЦЗЯО, — без выражения произнес Вэй Усянь, и растекшиеся по углам тени вспенились за его спиной приливной волной.

— В Цишане, — проскулила Ван Линцзяо, — в катакомбах под Домом Солнца. Среди... — она умолкла.

— СРЕДИ?

— Среди других таких же безымянных тел. Я приказала... — на Ван Линцзяо было страшно смотреть. — Молодой господин Вэй, пожалуйста! Я поступила ужасно, но умоляю вас, сжальтесь!

Призрак Ван Линцзяо дрожал и слоился. Она то теряла человеческие черты и превращалась в белесый сгусток, то снова становилась женщиной.

— Я не могу на это смотреть, — прошептал Лань Цзинъи. — Меня сейчас вырвет.

Стоящий рядом с ним Цзинь Лин сжал кулаки так сильно, что на ладонях наверняка остались следы от ногтей.

— Учитель Вэй... — нерешительно позвал Лань Сычжуй.

— ТЫ ПРИКАЗАЛА — СДЕЛАТЬ ЧТО? — спросил Вэй Усянь, и его голос походил на шелест савана.

— Я... приказала... разрубить ее... тело на части... и разбросать... по могильнику...

Лицо Цзинь Лина почернело от ярости, он открыл было рот, но посмотрел на Вэй Усяня и проглотил то, что хотел сказать. Вэй Усянь закрыл глаза. Какое-то время он молчал, и в голове его роился мириад мыслей, звучал мириад голосов. Он мог причинить Ван Линцзяо боль, сейчас — мог, он хотел заставить ее страдать, мог заставить ее страдать, но цена...

«Какая разница, — шепнуло что-то внутри него. — Ты ведь не можешь так просто ее отпустить. Только подумай о том, что она сделала. Только представь, что теперь можешь сделать с ней ты. Ты ведь хочешь... давай...»

Тело Вэй Усяня напряглось, по нему пробежала судорога. Затем он разжал кулаки и открыл глаза, из которых с новой силой хлынула кровь. Он вздохнул и взмахнул рукавом. Душа Ван Линцзяо исчезла.

В воцарившейся тишине громко капала вода.

— Что ты с ней сделал? — спросил Лань Цзинъи.

— НИЧЕГО. — Вэй Усянь покачнулся, и Лань Сычжуй торопливо подставил ему плечо.

— Ничего?! — голос у Цзинь Лина сорвался. — Да она же!..

— ОСТАНКИ ГОСПОЖИ ЮЙ СЕЙЧАС ВАЖНЕЕ, — Вэй Усянь оттолкнул Лань Сычжуя и сделал несколько нетвердых шагов.

Губы Цзинь Лина побелели. Какое-то время он смотрел на Вэй Усяня, затем стиснул зубы и со злостью пнул первый подвернувшийся стул. Тот загрохотал по каменному полу и развалился на части.

Цзин Линь несколько раз шумно выдохнул и кивнул.

— Пойдем, что ли, — буркнул он. — До Цишаня путь неблизкий.

  
  
  
  
  


Лань Ванцзи оказался прав: ни в первый, ни в последующие дни Верховного заклинателя на Совете не выбрали. Обсуждения затягивались и становились откровенно пустыми — ордена были просто не готовы снова признать чью-то власть.

На пятый день уставший от бестолковых споров глава мелкого клана, жившего неподалеку от Юньмэна, предложил в Верховные заклинатели Цзян Ваньиня. Тишина, повисшая после этого, была страшной.

Цзян Ваньинь сидел, вызывающе выпятив подбородок, и на его хмуром лице было написано, что он в гробу видел всех — и противников, и соратников, и сам пост Верховного заклинателя.

В толпе неуверенно зашептались, и этот шепот становился все недовольней, все громче. Дело было не в том, что Цзян Ваньиня не получалось представить на посту Верховного заклинателя — наоборот. Он был бы уверенным и неуступчивым, резким и требовательным. Он сделал бы много полезного... но эта польза обошлась бы нынешним орденам слишком дорого. При Цзян Ваньине мир заклинателей стал бы сильнее, мир заклинателей — но не отдельные ордена, а ведь только это в конечном счете и имело значение.

Видеть Цзян Ваньиня на посту Верховного заклинателя не желал практически никто, но отказать ему было сложно. Цзян Ваньинь был искусным заклинателем и воином, он был молод, умен, полон сил, облечен заслугами — и, что гораздо важнее, за ним стоял сильный орден. Он был практически идеальным... и совершенно точно подходящим.

— Ну это... как бы... да, — неуверенно раздался из толпы чей-то голос. — Вот только глава ордена Юньмэн Цзян... он... у него...

— Племянник в Ланьлин Цзинь, — крикнул еще кто-то. — Не можем же мы выбрать Верховным заклинателем деверя Цзинь Гуанъяо!

— Да-да! Никак не можем! — загудели заклинатели, и в этом гуле явно слышалось облегчение.

— Тогда, я думаю... — начал было Гэн Гэ, но тут его перебил вставший Не Хуайсан.

— Если дело только в родстве с Цзинь Гуанъяо, — сказал он простодушно, — то вот. — Веер его указал на Лань Ванцзи. — Почему бы нам не выбрать Верховным заклинателем Ханьгуан-цзюня?

В зале снова повисло молчание — тяжелое, пугающее, гнетущее.

— Разве он не облечен многочисленными талантами? — добавил Не Хуайсан, и это было все равно, что свести кого-то в гроб, а потом танцевать на его могиле.

Лань Ванцзи нахмурился и сжал губы. На свой счет он не заблуждался: Верховным заклинателем его хотели видеть даже меньше, чем Цзянь Ваньиня... вот только формально он тоже был подходящим. И не состоял с Цзинь Гуанъяо ни в каком родстве.

Заклинатели молчали. Не Хуайсан не удержался от довольного:

— Вот видите, как хорошо все устроилось! — и его тут же наградили свирепыми взглядами.

— Ханьгуан-цзюнь и вправду... блистает талантами, — наконец проговорил Гэн Гэ. — На пост Верховного заклинателя нам не найти никого достойнее... вот только... у Ханьгуан-цзюня есть один серьезный недостаток.

По залу снова разлилось облегчение.

— И о каком же недостатке говорит глава ордена Даянь Гэн? — спросил Лань Ванцзи — просто обязан был спросить.

— О вашем... — губы Гэна Гэ изогнулись в улыбке. — О старейшине Илина.

— Вот-вот! — отозвались в толпе. — Разве можно выбирать его после того, как он...

— Вэй Ин, — произнес Лань Ванцзи, и его голос услышали в каждом углу, — мое самое большое достоинство.

Цзян Ваньинь закатил глаза и скривился. Не Хуайсан снова спрятал улыбку за веером. Лань Ванцзи было все равно. Он не стыдился Вэй Ина — не стыдился своих чувств к нему. Он готов был говорить о них открыто и прямо...

...но, возможно — возможно! — ему не следовало делать этого на Совете, среди людей, привыкших во всем искать двойное дно.

— Главное... достоинство? — переспросил кто-то, и Лань Ванцзи почти слышал мысли, возникающие в сознании собравшихся.

Вэй Ин. Старейшина Илина. Самый сильный темный заклинатель из всех, кого запомнила история. Повелитель мертвых. Создавший однажды Стигийскую Тигриную печать — и способный сделать это снова. Человек, стоящий целого войска. Который сейчас был неизвестно где и делал неизвестно что...

— Ой как глупо, — произнес одними губами Не Хуайсан, и это было действительно глупо. Лань Ванцзи отправился на этот Совет, чтобы защитить Вэй Ина — а не пугать им прочих заклинателей. Он нахмурился и открыл было рот...

— Глава ордена! Глава ордена Гэн! — в зал вбежали несколько перепуганных адептов. Лица на них не было никакого. — Глава ордена Гэн, там! Там!..

Гэн Гэ поднялся с места и отвесил собравшимся глубокий поклон.

— Прошу почтенных заклинателей простить это... мелкое недоразумение. — Он повернулся к вбежавшим, и лицо его потемнело от гнева. — Как вы посмели мешать совету! Ваше наказание...

— Глава ордена Гэн! — перебил один из адептов. — Наши защитные статуи! Защитные статуи ордена... С ними что-то... Они просто рассыпались!

  
  


Заночевать они решили в Илине. Вэй Усянь шел, низко опустив голову и начесав волосы на глаза. Кровь, струившаяся по его лицу, капала на верхние одежды и впитывалась в черную ткань.

Они сняли комнату и заказали туда еду, но первый же кусок вызвал у Вэй Усяня кровавую рвоту. Какое-то время он к ужасу остальных исторгал тягучую алую жижу, затем вытер рукавом рот и криво улыбнулся.

— ДУМАЮ, КАКОЕ-ТО ВРЕМЯ МНЕ ЛУЧШЕ ОБОЙТИСЬ БЕЗ ЕДЫ.

— Твои... твои глаза! — ахнул Лань Цзинъи. — Святая Гуаньин!

Вэй Усянь зажмурился и заставил себя сесть в позу для медитации. В ушах у него шумело, Тьма, плескавшаяся внутри, зашевелилась и ощерилась.

Имя Лань Чжаня сорвалось с его губ, как молитва.

«Лань Чжань, Лань Чжань, Лань Чжань...»

Время, как и тогда, в Пещере Усмирения Демона, потеряло значение. Вэй Усянь безостановочно шептал «Лань Чжань», хватаясь за эти слова, словно за спасительную соломинку. Откуда-то издалека донесся нестройный напев. Вэй Усянь поморщился и лишь тогда узнал «Песнь добродетели». Резкие звуки струн перекрывали срывающиеся голоса.

— ...Сычжуй, не помогает!

— Продолжай играть.

— Да какой из меня музыкант?! Ты же знаешь...

— Замолчи и играй.

Веки Вэй Усяня словно налились свинцом, он все пытался открыть глаза и не мог, а потом... Запахи гари, запахи тлена и разложения, которыми были забиты его ноздри, сменил слабый аромат лотоса. Губ его коснулся гладкий край пиалы, и рот наполнился полузабытым, но таким знакомым вкусом.

Суп из корней лотоса и свинины.

— СТАРШАЯ СЕСТРИЦА, — прошептал Вэй Усянь и наконец открыл глаза.

Простоватое, но бесконечно любимое лицо Цзян Яньли растаяло и сменилось резкими чертами Цзинь Лина. На лбу его горела красная точка киновари, в глазах плескалось беспокойство. Вэй Усянь ожидал, что Цзинь Лин отшатнется, но тот лишь сильнее прижал к его губам пиалу с супом.

— Пей.

Вэй Усянь послушно сделал несколько глотков. Непосильная тяжесть, которая угрожала раздавить его душу, стала легче, почти терпимой.

— ОТКУДА ТЫ?..

— Иногда дядя Цзян забывается и говорит о маме. — Цзинь Лин пожал плечами. — Маме и... Неважно. Она считала, что суп из лотосов и свинины делает...

— ...ВСЕ ЛУЧШЕ, — слабо улыбнулся Вэй Усянь. — ТВОЯ МАМА БЫЛА САМЫМ УМНЫМ ЧЕЛОВЕКОМ ИЗ ВСЕХ, КОГО Я ЗНАЛ.

Он обхватил руками теплые стены пиалы и повернулся к Лань Сычжую и Лань Цзинъи:

— УЖАСНЫЙ ЦИНЬ.

— Но ведь сработало! — воскликнул Лань Цзинъи и неуверенно спросил: — Сработало ведь?

— Я В ПОРЯДКЕ, — подтвердил Вэй Усянь.

— Это очень кстати, — нарочито спокойно сказал Цзинь Лин и сейчас он ни капли не походил на мягкую Цзян Яньли. Скорее на Цзян Чэна — когда тот собирался от души огреть кого-то Цзыдянем. — Потому что на местном кладбище восстали мертвецы.

  
  


Защитных статуй у ордена Даянь Гэн было девять — счастливое, отмеченное небесами число. Они стояли у границ Росистого Раздола... еще этим утром. Лань Ванцзи и сам помнил высеченных из алебастра феникса и дракона у главных ворот, и тигра на скале у купален, однако теперь от них осталась только пыль.

Сердце Лань Ванцзи тревожно заныло.

«Вэй Ин», — подумал он... и, кажется, не он один.

Несколько заклинателей присели возле бывших статуй на корточки, растирая между пальцев белые крупинки алебастра.

— Дурной знак, — пробормотал кто-то, — дурной знак.

Лицо Гэна Гэ было землистым, он невидяще смотрел перед собой, то открывая, то закрывая рот. Потеря защитных статуй — да еще и всех сразу — была для такого мелкого ордена практически невосполнимой, и дело было не только в деньгах. Возможно, эти защитные статуи были не самыми сильными или не самыми древними, но они были родовыми. Пройдет немало лет — возможно, даже поколений — прежде чем у Даянь Гэн появятся такие же святыни. Гэна Гэ запомнят как главу ордена, во времена которого Даянь Гэн настиг рок. Потомки будут говорить, что он был недостаточно добродетелен, что это была кара небес...

Обступившие Гэна Гэ заклинатели наперебой твердили неискренние слова утешения, которых тот явно не слышал. Сбившиеся в кучу адепты ордена Даянь Гэн потерянно смотрели на своего главу.

Внезапно тот встрепенулся, словно пытался сбросить с плеч тяжкое, невыносимое бремя, и глухо спросил:

— Кто это сделал?

Адепты испуганно переглянулись.

— Никто, — запинаясь, сказал один из них, скорее всего, самый старший. — Они просто... Просто... — он развел руками.

Кто-то из заклинателей послал за духовным компасом, однако тот взорвался, едва его успели принести. Осколки медного корпуса, стрелка и шкала с насечками брызнули в стороны, словно под действием взорвавшегося пороха. Кому-то оцарапало лицо. Заклинатели угрюмо переглянулись.

— Глава ордена! Глава ордена Гэн! — по тропе, от Даяня, к ним бежал перепуганный ученик. — Там! Там...

Гэн Гэ невесело хохотнул.

— Что — там? — спросил он мрачно. — Что «там» случилось такого, что может быть хуже, чем здесь?

— Даянь! — ученик остановился и, тяжело дыша, ухватился за бок. — В Даяне... откопались... мертвецы!

  
  


Захоронение было древним, хотя и не таким древним, как могильники на Луаньцзане. Росло оно медленно: Илин был небольшим. Членов одной семьи обычно хоронили рядом, и могилы местных кланов с особенно длинной историей тянулись от одного конца кладбища до другого.

Протолкаться сквозь толпу было непросто. Зеваки с факелами и мотыгами собрались у дороги и оценивающе рассматривали сидевших в гробах мертвецов. Уставшие после тяжелой дневной работы мужчины курили трубки. Женщины судачили о том о сем, озорные мальчишки шныряли в толпе и, забравшись на плечи старших братьев, с любопытством таращились на покойников.

— Но... но... — Лань Цзинъи с разинутым ртом озирался по сторонам. — Но как они вообще... Там же восставшие мертвецы!

— ЭТО ИЛИН, — пожал плечами Вэй Усянь, как будто это все объясняло. В каком-то смысле это и вправду все объясняло. Поселившийся на Луаньцзане старейшина Илина мог нагонять какой угодно страх на праведных заклинателей, но у него никогда не получалось запугать местных лавочников достаточно, чтобы сбить цену на картошку.

Вэй Усянь невольно ухмыльнулся и, убрав с лица волосы, начал проталкиваться сквозь толпу. Горожане провожали его заинтересованными взглядами. Стоявшие кружком мужчины принялись лениво строить догадки, какое именно заклятие настигло пришлого. Решив, что долго тот всяко не протянет, мужчины продолжили лениво посасывать трубки.

— Здесь всегда так? — спросил Лань Цзинъи, продолжая неуверенно озираться.

Вэй Усянь наклонился и принялся изучать рассыпавшиеся защитные статуи у кромки кладбища.

— Учитель Вэй, ну как? — спросил Лань Сычжуй.

Вэй Усянь пожал плечами, перешагнул через крошку и, подойдя к ближайшей могиле, начал с таким же пристальным вниманием изучать сидевшего там мертвеца.

— По-моему, совершенно обычный, — с сомнением протянул Лань Цзинъи. — Даже не очень лютый.

Цзинь Лин презрительно фыркнул.

Мертвец и впрямь был совершенно обычный. Тело его прикрывали дешевые желтые погребальные одежды. Лицо было бессмысленным и пустым. В полуистлевшей плоти копошились черви.

Вэй Усянь вытянул руку и толкнул мертвеца в плечо. Тот даже не шевельнулся.

— ИНТЕРЕСНО, — протянул Вэй Усянь.

— Да вообще, — проворчал Лань Цзинъи.

— Может, просто их порубим? — нахмурился Цзинь Лин.

Не отвечая, Вэй Усянь еще раз осмотрел мертвеца и скомандовал:

— ЛЯГ ОБРАТНО.

Мертвец негромко заворчал и опустился в гроб.

— АГА, — сказал Вэй Усянь.

— Что-нибудь поняли, учитель Вэй? — спросил Лань Сычжуй.

Вэй Усянь задумчиво хмыкнул.

— НАДЕЮСЬ, ЧТО НЕТ. ТОЧНЕЕ, ЧТО ПОНЯЛ НЕПРАВИЛЬНО. ИНАЧЕ... — он покачал головой.

— Случится что-то страшное? — неуверенно спросил Лань Цзинъи.

— ДА. Я НЕ СМОГУ СМОТРЕТЬ В ГЛАЗА ЛАНЬ ЧЖАНЮ.

— Учитель Вэй, — укоризненно произнес Лань Сычжуй.

— ЛАДНО. — Вэй Усянь зашагал к центру кладбища, и трое его подопечных двинулись следом. Стоявшие у дороги крестьяне смотрели на них видавшими виды глазами.

Остановившись у случайной могилы, Вэй Усянь трижды хлопнул в ладоши. Сидевшие в гробах покойники все как один уставились на него.

— ВЕРНИТЕСЬ В СВОИ МОГИЛЫ, — велел Вэй Усянь, и мертвецы один за другим улеглись в гробы. — ЛАНЬ СЫЧЖУЙ, БУДЬ ТАК ДОБР.

Лань Сычжуй кивнул и заиграл «Песнь упокоения».

— ЗЕМЛЕЙ ЗАБРОСАЕТЕ САМИ, — сказал Вэй Усянь курившим трубки мужчинам, когда все было закончено.

— Само собой, — один из них, с буйной, заплетенной в косы, шевелюрой пыхнул в него дымом. — Хорошая работа, сынок. Даже старейшина Илина не сделал бы лучше.

Стоявший рядом Лань Цзинъи подавился смешком.

— ВЫ УЖЕ ПОЙМАЛИ ТОГО, КТО ПОВРЕДИЛ ЗАЩИТНЫЕ СТАТУИ? — спросил Вэй Усянь.

Мужчина с косами покачал головой:

— Некого ловить. Они просто рассыпались.

Улыбка на лице Вэй Усяня стала откровенно принужденной.

— Что? — недобро спросил Цзинь Лин. — Что опять?

Вэй Усянь вздохнул:

— МНЕ БУДЕТ ОЧЕНЬ СТЫДНО СМОТРЕТЬ В ГЛАЗА ЛАНЬ ЧЖАНЮ. НЕ ПРЕДСТАВЛЯЮ, СКОЛЬКО ПАПАПА МНЕ ПРИДЕТСЯ, ЧТОБЫ... — он умолк, и лицо его приобрело мечтательное выражение.

— Ты самый мерзкий человек из всех, кого я знаю, — произнес Цзинь Лин с отвращением, — и темные духовные практики тут совершенно ни при чем.

  
  


Они спустились в Даянь — все, кто был на Совете: главы орденов, заклинатели и даже ученики. Местный судья ждал их у главных ворот в окружении перепуганных горожан. Громко ревели дети, женщины заламывали руки и жались к мужьям. Те стояли с суровыми лицами, сжимая в руках мотыги и палки.

При виде стольких заклинателей лицо судьи просветлело.

— Глава ордена Гэн! — воскликнул он, захлебываясь от облегчения. — Глава ордена Гэн! Господа заклинатели! Слава Юй-ди! Тут у нас...

В Даяне и вправду откопались мертвецы. Местное кладбище было не слишком богатым, однако усопших хоронили по всем правилам погребения. Лютых мертвецов здесь просто не водилось — особенно принимая во внимание близость ордена заклинателей — однако сегодня усопшие необъяснимо выбрались из могил.

— Они уже на кого-то напали? — деловито спросил кто-то из адептов.

Судья отчаянно помотал головой.

— Тогда просто разбрелись по округе?

— Нет, ваша честь. Ваше... почтенный господин заклинатель.

— Тогда что?

— Они просто... ну, сидят.

— Сидят?!

— Сидят в гробах... и так, знаете, смотрят.

Взгляды заклинателей все как один обратились к Лань Ванцзи.

— Вэй Усянь, — сказал кто-то, и эти слова в мгновение ока разлетелись среди толпы.

Лань Ванцзи молчал, его лицо хранило привычное холодное выражение.

— Показывай дорогу, — велели судье, и заклинатели всей толпой устремились на кладбище. Вокруг Лань Ванцзи образовалось широкое пустое пространство.

— Где он? — громко прошипел поотставший Цзян Ваньинь. — Где этот богом проклятый... — Он с явным усилием проглотил окончание фразы и гневно уставился на Лань Ванцзи.

— Не знаю, — ответил тот.

— Не знаешь? Не знаешь?! — лицо Цзян Ваньина перекосилось. — Ты что, совсем спятил?! Как ты вообще решился выпустить его из виду?! Он же... — Цзян Ваньинь сжал кулаки. — Хочешь, чтобы он снова умер не своей смертью?!

— Вэй Ину... нужно что-то сделать, — сказал Лань Ванцзи, и теперь к холоду в его голосе примешивалась враждебность.

— Что сделать? Что сделать?!

— Главе ордена Юньмэн Цзян известно об этом куда больше моего.

Цзян Ваньинь споткнулся и выругался. Взгляд его был диким. Он зашагал вперед, то ли не желая говорить с Лань Ванцзи, то ли не желая больше его слушать.

Лань Ванцзи сжал губы и пошел за остальными.

Местное кладбище было разбито согласно всем канонам фэн-шуй, и погребенные здесь души должны были вкушать благодать и покой. Сейчас, однако, они сидели в гробах, пялясь перед собой бессмысленным взглядом. Ни заклинателей, ни жителей Даяня мертвецы как будто не видели.

Лань Ванцзи протолкался ближе, и вслед за ним к разрытым могилам пробрался Цзян Ваньинь. Лань Ванцзи мог не любить его сколько угодно, но было приятно иметь рядом кого-то... толкового.

«Раз уж нет Вэй Ина», — подумал он и незаметно вздохнул.

Остальные заклинатели держались поодаль, посматривая на мертвецов — и самого Лань Ванцзи — мрачными, оценивающими взглядами.

Лань Ванцзи склонился над гробом, готовый в любой миг отпрянуть и выхватить Бичэнь. Мертвец продолжал невидяще таращиться перед собой, и из его груди исходил утробный рык.

Лань Ванцзи протянул руку и легко коснулся истлевшей плоти. Сзади тут же раздались взволнованные вскрики, но... ничего не случилось. Мертвец не вцепился Лань Ванцзи в руку, не сделал вообще ничего. Он ожил и, вместе с тем, не ожил.

— Выходит, они не опасны, — буркнул Цзян Ваньинь. — Пока. Тогда какого демона они вообще отрылись?

Они с Лань Ванцзи невольно переглянулись и одновременно отвели глаза.

— Думаю, — обратился Лань Ванцзи к судье, — вернуть их в могилы будет нетрудно.

Он достал из-за спины Ванцзи, коснулся струн, и из-под его пальцев полилась «Песнь упокоения». Возможно, восставшие и вправду не представляли опасности, но Лань Ванцзи пришлось сыграть ее трижды, прежде чем недовольно ворчавшие мертвецы снова улеглись в гробы.

Лань Ванцзи извлек из рукава платок и промокнул выступившие на лбу капли пота. Количество духовной силы, которые на этот раз отняла у него игра на гуцине, заметно превышало разумное.

«Святая Гуаньинь, — подумал Лань Ванцзи со смесью нежности и раздражения, — что он придумал на этот раз?»

Заклинатели и местные жители все еще толпились у края кладбища. По знаку Лань Ванцзи адепты из ордена Гусу Лань принялись засыпать разрытые могилы. Вскоре к ним присоединились несколько крестьян похрабрее.

Хмуривший брови Цзян Ваньинь расспрашивал о чем-то буддийского священника. До Лань Ванцзи долетали обрывки фраз — «защитные статуи», «раньше были», «просто рассыпались» — и остальные заклинатели тоже их слышали. Лицо Гэна Гэ было темным, словно дно котла.

Лань Ванцзи обошел кладбище и присел, рассматривая то, что осталось от защитных статуй. Мелкая сухая глина и все. Совсем как в Даянь Гэн. Связи между этими двумя событиями не увидел бы только слепой.

Лань Ванцзи ссыпал глину обратно на землю и подошел к остальным. Лицо его было непроницаемым.

— Полагаю, — произнес он холодно, — это происшествие можно считать исчерпанным.

Кто-то из заклинателей машинально кивнул, но остальные лишь нахмурились. Исчерпанным? Что может быть исчерпанным? Почему восстали мертвецы, упокоенные по всем правилам погребения? Мертвецы, которые просто не могли подняться? Что случилось с защитными статуями — здесь и в Даянь Гэн? Что вообще происходит?

Черты Гэна Гэ искажала непримиримая ненависть.

— Хочу спросить у Ханьгуан-цзюня, — произнес он медленно, — а где сейчас старейшина Илина? Где сейчас Вэй Усянь и почему он...

— Глава! Глава ордена Гэн! — донесся издалека чей-то крик, и заклинатели все как один повернулись. К ним спешил ученик в верхних одеждах ордена Даянь Гэн. — Глава ордена Гэн! Там! Там!..

Кто-то из заклинателей закрыл лицо руками.

— Нет, я больше этого не вынесу, — пробормотал он глухо, и несколько других закивали.

— Что еще? — спросил Гэн Гэ с хищной яростью.

— Глава ордена Гэн! — тяжело дышавший ученик остановился и принялся хватать ртом воздух. Это был тот, кто сообщил им о мертвецах в Даяне, и если тогда он выглядел просто испуганным, то теперь его лицо побелело от ужаса. — С наблюдательной башни передают: в Чэнду, Дэяне и Суйнине откопались мертвецы!

  
  


Они вернулись на постоялый двор и возобновили прерванный ужин. Вэй Усяню удалось проглотить еще немного супа, и это было много лучше того, на что он рассчитывал. Тьма грызла его изнутри, но он продолжал удерживать ее в себе. Кровавые слезы сочились из его глаз, не переставая.

Измученное тело Вэй Усяня требовало отдыха или хотя бы короткого забытья, но засыпать было опасно, и Вэй Усянь продолжил медитировать, вызывая в памяти холодное, безупречно красивое лицо Лань Чжаня. Лань Сычжуй остался бодрствовать вместе с ним. Он отстраненно пощипывал струны гуциня и безмятежно улыбался всякий раз, когда его пытались выгнать спать. Лань Цзинъи и Цзинь Лин решили спать по очереди, но очень скоро махнули рукой и уселись на покрытый циновками пол рядом с Лань Сычжуем.

— Опасность, бессонные ночи, ужасные твари... — бодро произнес Лань Цзинъи. — Мы почти как полноправные заклинатели.

— КАК ВЗРОСЛЫЕ, — хмыкнул Вэй Усянь, и Цзинь Лин гневно раздул щеки.

— Учитель Вэй, а расскажите что-нибудь, — попросил Лань Сычжуй. — Что-нибудь героическое.

Вэй Усянь покачал головой.

— ЗА ГЕРОИКОЙ ТЫ НЕ ПО АДРЕСУ.

— Тогда тошнотики, — бодро сказал Лань Цзинъи. — Что-нибудь жуткое. Такое, чтобы прямо бр-р-р!

— НУ... — Вэй Усянь покопался в памяти и ухмыльнулся. — ОДНАЖДЫ КО МНЕ ОБРАТИЛСЯ ЗА ПОМОЩЬЮ ОДИН БОГАТЫЙ КУПЕЦ ИЗ ФУЦЗЯНИ...

Рассказ затянулся до самого утра. Вэй Усянь рассказывал в красках, иногда привирая, иногда, наоборот, преуменьшая произошедшие ужасы. Лань Сычжуй, в совершенстве освоивший все шесть искусств, в самых смачных местах бренчал на гуцине. Цзинь Лин то и дело божился, что просто порубил бы всех своим Суйхуа и огрызался на обидные замечания Лань Цзинъи. В какой-то момент Вэй Усянь поймал себя на том, что хохочет вместе с остальными.

«Смейся, — Тьма внутри него свернулась блестящей черной змеей и обвилась вокруг сердца. — Смейся, пока можешь».

Широкая улыбка Вэй Усяня не дрогнула.

— ...И ЭТО УПРОЧИЛО МОЮ СЛАВУ КАК СТАРЕЙШИНЫ ИЛИНА И ТЕМНОГО ВЛАДЫКИ, — закончил он наконец и отхлебнул давно остывшего чаю.

— Это не бр-р-р, это фу! Я не смогу ничего есть как минимум неделю, — выразил общее мнение Лань Цзинъи. Вэй Усянь пожал плечами.

— ОТЛИЧНО, СЭКОНОМИМ НА ЕДЕ.

— Как будто ты за нее хоть раз заплатил, — проворчал Цзинь Лин.

До Цишань Вэнь оставалось несколько дней пути.

  
  
  


Из Сычуани они отправились в Шэньси, оттуда — в Хубэй, Хунань и Гуйчжоу. Мертвецы восставали из могил по всем Срединным землям. Наблюдательные башни продолжали без устали предупреждать о новых случаях, и главы Совета послали за подкреплением. Лань Ванцзи тоже отправил сообщение в Облачные Глубины.

— Мне было бы легче, если бы они нападали! — глава какого-то ордена в сердцах полоснул мечом сидящего в гробу мертвеца, но тот лишь покачнулся и выпрямился. На этот раз они пытались упокоить мертвых в безымянной деревушке в Гуйчжоу. — А так... что это значит? Что все это значит? Предупреждение? Вэй Ин о чем-то нас предупреждает?!

— Вэй Усянь, — поправил Лань Ванцзи холодно. — И он... — Лань Ванцзи попытался вытолкать изо рта слова «он тут ни при чем», не смог и вместо этого сказал: — Он никому не желает зла.

— Ну да, конечно! — хмыкнул тот же глава ордена и оглянулся на остальных в поисках поддержки.

— Вам стоит поверить Ханьгуан-цзюню, — Не Хуайсан раскрыл и закрыл веер. Несмотря на утомительные скитания по кладбищам и провинциям, он оставался свежим и элегантным, как цветок павлонии. — Если бы старейшина Илина хотел причинить нам вред, нас бы осталось вдвое... вдвое? — Не Хуайсан посмотрел на Лань Ванцзи, но ответил ему Цзян Ваньинь.

— Втрое.

— ...втрое, спасибо. Втрое меньше.

— Если он так опасен, тогда зачем позволять ему жить? — огрызнулся тот же глава ордена, и заклинатели попятились, бросая на Лань Ванцзи неловкие взгляды.

Не Хуайсан хихикнул.

— Глава ордена... простите, не помню какого... изволит шутить. Разве старейшина Илина нуждается в нашем позволении?

Глава безымянного ордена вскинул подбородок.

— Если светлые заклинатели объединятся...

— Нет, — сказал Лань Ванцзи без выражения.

— Нет, — выплюнул Цзян Ваньинь.

— Нет, — улыбнулся Не Хуайсан. — Но если даже да, то что? Светлые заклинатели нападут на кого-то — кто не причиняет вреда другим — только потому что главе ордена... простите, так и не вспомнил, какого... так хочется?

— Он причиняет вред! — глава безымянного ордена кивнул на сидящих в гробах покойников.

— Не знаю, какой именно вред глава... ну вы поняли... имеет в виду? Эти мертвецы пока и пальцем никого не тронули.

— Надолго ли? — огрызнулся глава безымянного клана, и прочие заклинатели разразились согласными криками.

— А еще, — продолжил Не Хуайсан, как будто не слыша, — вы так уверены, что это дело рук старейшины Илина?

Он выглянул из-за веера, и Лань Ванцзи не мог не признать, что защищать Вэй Ина у Не Хуайсана получалось куда лучше, чем у него самого. Осталось только понять, зачем он это делает. Лань Ванцзи отлично помнил его «с хорошими людьми должны случаться только хорошие вещи» — но это было слишком хорошо, чтобы принять на веру.

— Кто же еще, — буркнул глава безымянного ордена.

— Помнится, — бесхитростно улыбнулся Не Хуайсан, — Цзинь Цзысюнь говорил то же самое... незаслуженно обойдя вниманием главу ордена Молин Су.

Заклинатели зашептались, но крыть было нечем: после смерти Су Миньшаня давняя история с Проклятием сотни отверстий получила новую жизнь и неожиданную развязку.

— Уверен, что на этот раз и вправду виноват Вэй Усянь, — упрямо буркнул глава безымянного ордена.

— Учитель сказал: «Уверенность — это хорошо. Зашоренность — это плохо», — тут же парировал Не Хуайсан, и, кажется, он просто обожал давить противником чужим авторитетом.

Глава безымянного ордена сплюнул и в сопровождении остальных заклинателей захромал в дальнюю часть кладбища.

— Учитель? — переспросил Лань Ванцзи, перед тем как уйти самому.

— Великий человек, — глаза Не Хуайсана поблескивали поверх веера, и Лань Ванцзи ни капли не сомневался, что слова про зашоренность сказал сам Не Хуайсан.

  
  


Вэй Усянь прекрасно знал, что темная ци разрушает тело и губит душу. Лань Чжань никогда не уставал об этом повторять, но даже если бы устал, события прошлой жизни лишили его каких-либо иллюзий. С каждым днем его состояние все больше ухудшалось. Магия супа из корней лотоса и свинины рассеялась, и Вэй Усянь не мог выпить даже глотка воды, чтобы не исторгнуть пригоршню кровавых сгустков. Все семь его отверстий кровоточили, и вскоре его подопечные уже привыкли вливать в него свою энергию.

Бессонные ночи превратились в необходимость, однако ни «бр-р-р!», ни «фу!» историй больше никто не рассказывал. Медитация приносила Вэй Усяню небольшое облегчение, и он каждый вечер забывался в ней на несколько часов, словно в бреду продолжая призывать Лань Чжаня.

Его подопечные тоже больше не выглядели учениками крупных и благополучных орденов. С бледными осунувшимися лицами, лихорадочно блестящими глазами, издерганные после бессонных ночей, они казались беженцами от зверств войны. Подобные люди не появлялись в окрестностях Цишаня уже почти пятнадцать лет.

— Мы не дойдем! — воскликнул как-то Цзинь Лин. Они нашли на ночь приют в развалинах деревни и теперь искоса смотрели, как Вэй Усянь пытается согреться. — Нужно с этим кончать!

— НЕТ, — сказал Вэй Усянь, и это «нет» было словно могильная плита.

— Да! Тебе становится только хуже! Мы можем отправиться за помощью в Юньмэн... можем... — заострившиеся черты Цзинь Лина белели в темноте.

— СО МНОЙ ВСЕ БУДЕТ В ПОРЯДКЕ. ЗАВТРА МЫ ДОБЕРЕМСЯ ДО ЦИШАНЯ, И ВСЕ ЗАКОНЧИТСЯ.

— Ты умрешь, — сказал Цзинь Лин, и Лань Сычжуй и Лань Цзинъи вздрогнули. — Ты умрешь, и что тогда станется с твоим Ханьгуан-цзюнем?

Вэй Усянь дернулся как от удара, затем ухмыльнулся.

— ИЗ ТЕБЯ ВЫЙДЕТ ПРЕКРАСНЫЙ ГЛАВА ОРДЕНА. ДАЖЕ ДВУХ. ЛАНЬЛИН ЦЗИНЬ КРУПНО ПОВЕЗЛО...

— Заткнись! — Цзинь Лин сжал кулаки. — Не говори ерунды! Мы должны немедленно...

— НЕТ, — сказал Вэй Усянь. Костер был совсем рядом, но он не чувствовал исходящего от него жара. — НЕТ, Я НЕ ОСТАНОВЛЮСЬ НА ПОЛПУТИ.

Лицо Цзинь Лина перекосилось, из глаз брызнули злые слезы.

— Ненавижу тебя! Ненавижу! — крикнул он. — Ты мне всю жизнь сломал!

Он со всхлипом опустился на колени и принялся вливать в Вэй Усяня энергию.

  
  
  


Духовные компасы взрывались, стоило только извлечь их из мешочков-цянкун, но все же успевали показать куда-то на Цишань, и среди заклинателей начали нарастать недоумение и растерянность.

— Цишань, — не выдержал однажды кто-то. — Что ему нужно в Цишане?

— Какая разница, — в ответ пожал на это плечами кто-то еще. — Новую призрачную армию ему там не собрать. Во время Уничтожения Солнца мы все сожгли.

Раздалось несколько вздохов, полных нескрываемого облегчения.

— Интере-есно, — протянул Не Хуайсан, не обращаясь ни к кому — но так, чтобы слышали все, — можно ли поднять скелеты?

В толпе тут же закашлялись, очевидно, подавившись слюной.

— Да нет, — неуверенно сказал кто-то после долгого и мрачного молчания. — Вряд ли. Там же одни кости. Как их подымешь?

— Вот-вот, — тут же поддакнули из толпы. — Поднять скелет невозможно.

— Но разве... — Не Хуайсан нахмурил брови, а затем тряхнул головой и улыбнулся. — Нет, ничего.

Это его «но» — неозвученное, немое — повисло в воздухе, где его видел всякий. Где оно пугало всякого.

«Но разве Вэй Усяню впервые совершать невозможное?»

Заклинатели притихли. Кто-то неуверенно поворошил угли. В костре трещали ветки, и к небу поднимались светлячки искр. Адепты ордена Гусу Лань негромко наигрывали «Песнь умиротворения», но та никого не умиротворяла. Лица заклинателей были задумчивыми и мрачными.

Главы орденов собирались у самого большого костра. Лань Ванцзи тоже направился туда, хотя за ним не посылали — более того, встретили с еле прикрытой враждебностью.

— Цишань, — с силой произнес Гэн Гэ, когда все наконец расселись. — Мы должны завтра же выступить в Цишань. С этим, — он презрительно кивнул в направлении кладбища, мертвецов на котором они только что упокоили, — справятся и простые ученики. Нужно просто разослать сообщения через башни.

Глаза Гэна Гэ горели, словно у одержимого, и Цзян Ваньинь машинально вскинул было руку с Цзыдянем, но затем скривился и неловко ее опустил.

— В Цишань, так в Цишань, — сказал кто-то, и по рядам заклинателей прокатился гул, скорее подавленный, чем одобрительный.

— Надеюсь, — с ядовитой издевкой произнес Гэн Гэ и посмотрел на Лань Ванцзи, — Ханьгуан-цзюню не нужно напоминать про его долг?

Лицо Лань Ванцзи заледенело.

— Перед главой ордена Даянь Гэн у меня долгов нет.

Гэн Гэ ощерился, открыл было рот...

— Глава ордена Даянь Гэн прямо как настоящий Верховный, — подал из-за веера голос Не Хуайсан. — Я бы не смог без тренировки так... так. — Он восхищенно взмахнул веером.

— Глава ордена Цинхэ Не придает слишком большое значение тренировкам, — сказал Гэн Гэ с презрением, и это следовало понимать как «Уж тебе-то самому никакие тренировки не помогут».

Не Хуайсан захлопал глазами и прижал к груди веер:

— Не знаю. Наверное. — Он несколько раз обмахнул лицо и закрыл краем веера подбородок. Теперь над раззолоченным шелком виднелась растерянная улыбка. — Перед важным делом я без тренировок никуда. Глава ордена Даянь Гэн, наверное, считает меня жалким? — он вздохнул. — И то правда, я не смог бы вот так... презреть опасность и преследовать зло до самого края земли, имея в своем распоряжении только горстку соклановцев. Пробить себе дорогу из самых низов — да, на это способны только настоящие герои.

На лице Не Хуайсана было написано робкое восхищение, но, подумал про себя Лань Ванцзи, прочие главы орденов теперь просто не смогут не вспомнить, что у Гэна Гэ и вправду всего лишь горстка людей и что за душой у него ничего. Не смогут не вспомнить, что Цзинь Гуанъяо, такой же бедный и такой же ничтожный, в свое время занял пост верховного заклинателя. Не смогут не опасаться Гэна Гэ, не смогут не опасаться друг друга — куда больше, чем опасаются Вэй Ина.

  
  


От Цишаня осталась одна скорлупа. Дома были разграблены и разрушены, и на глаза то и дело попадались тела, брошенные без должного погребения. Даже сейчас, спустя года, в воздухе царил еле уловимый запах разрушений и смерти. Цишань, город Солнца, стал городом-призраком, проклятым и заброшенным.

Они медленно шли по широким улицам, и под ногами скрипели кости и осколки черепицы.

— Куда теперь? — спросил Лань Цзинъи, непроизвольно понизив голос.

— В ДОМ СОЛНЦА, — ответил Вэй Усянь и кивнул на возвышавшиеся вдалеке развалины дворца. Даже сейчас те выглядели логовом зверя, готового растерзать неосторожных на куски. Лань Цзинъи поежился:

— Мне здесь не по себе.

— ЦЗИНЬ ЛИН ТЕБЯ ЗАЩИТИТ, — сказал Вэй Усянь. — ОН ПОРУБИТ ВСЕХ СВОИМ СУЙХУА.

Цзинь Лин показал ему неприличный жест.

— ИЛИ НЕТ. ЛАДНО, ПОЙДЕМТЕ. МЫ УЖЕ У ЦЕЛИ.

Вблизи Дом Солнца казался еще более величественным. Он не был яо в традиционном смысле этого слова, но, казалось, обладал собственным сознанием и теперь с неудовольствием глядел на чужаков проемами разбитых окон. Если бы в нем остались ворота, они наверняка захлопнулись бы за ними и отказались открываться.

Найти вход в катакомбы оказалось несложно. Исходившие оттуда злоба и ненависть прорывалась даже сквозь тесные ряды защитных символов. В отличие от прочих комнат в Доме Солнца, на двери в катакомбы все еще красовались пазы для засова и сам засов. Наверняка победители заглянули туда, но решили не ничего трогать и оставить все как есть.

Вэй Усянь кивнул Лань Сычжую, и тот осторожно потянул за скобу. Дверь заскрипела и открылась. В воздух взлетели облако потревоженной пыли и обрывки паутины. Цзинь Лин прихватил и разжег небрежно брошенный в углу факел.

— ГОТОВЫ? — спросил Вэй Усянь.

— Нет, — сказал Лань Цзинъи. — Пойдемте, что ли.

Вэй Усянь слабо улыбнулся, и они шагнули в затхлую, сырую тьму. С первых же шагов в нос им ударила вонь разложения. Лань Сычжуи поспешно прикрыл нос и рот рукавом, и остальные, за вычетом Вэй Усяня, последовали его примеру. Подошвы их сапог с тихим шорохом касались каменных ступеней. Цзинь Лин поднял факел, и они огляделись. Кругом, куда хватало глаз, вповалку лежали мертвые тела. Факел в руках Цзинь Лина дрогнул. Кто-то из подопечных Вэй Усяня шумно сглотнул.

— Как... как мы будем здесь что-то искать? — растерянно спросил Лань Цзинъи. — Как здесь вообще можно что-нибудь найти?

Вэй Усянь вздохнул. Тьма внутри него радостно заворочалась, и он подавил ее недрогнувшей рукой.

— Учитель Вэй? — окликнул Лань Сычжуй, и Вэй Усянь уже не помнил, когда его голос звучал так потерянно.

— СЕЙЧАС. — Вэй Усянь сделал несколько быстрых вдохов, сжал и разжал кулаки. — Подожди немного.

— Учитель Вэй... Что вы делаете?

— ГОТОВЛЮСЬ.

— К чему?

— К ЭТОМУ. — Вэй Усянь сделал последний глубокий вдох и потянулся в глубину своего естества, к окутавшей даньтянь Тьме, затем поднес к губам Чэньцин и сыграл несколько резких, визгливых нот.

— «Призыв», — нахмурил брови Лань Сычжуй. — Но что вы...

Воздух перед Вэй Усянем пошел рябью, потемнел и словно бы вогнулся. Их накрыла волна обжигающего, сухого жара, по каменным плитам запрыгали россыпи искр, а затем... Тьма налилась густотой и обрела форму.

Тварь, которая предстала перед Вэй Усянем, была черной, с гладкой блестящей шерстью. Глаза ее пылали красным, словно угли, клыков в пасти хватило бы на целую свору. Она потянулась к Вэй Усяню, и тот перестал дышать.

— Адская гончая! — с восторгом выдохнул Цзинь Лин.

— СОБАКА, — выдавил сквозь зубы Вэй Усянь. — ЭТО ПРОКЛЯТАЯ СОБАКА.

Адская гончая принялась обнюхивать его руки, и Вэй Усянь окаменел.

— Будь я проклят... — прошептал с восторгом Лань Цзинъи. — Настоящая адская... будь я проклят!

— Учитель Вэй, с вами все хорошо? — обеспокоенно спросил Лань Сычжуй.

— НЕТ, — сказал Вэй Усянь честно. — Я НЕНАВИЖУ СОБАК. ДАЖЕ ТАКИХ. ОСОБЕННО ТАКИХ. НО ЭТО НУЖНО ДЛЯ ДЕЛА.

Он закрыл глаза и снова сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. Адская гончая потерлась о его ноги и лизнула руку. Кожа Вэй Усяня начала облезать на глазах.

— Она не нарочно, — пробормотал Цзинь Лин, и Вэй Усянь в который уже раз проклял любовь всех потомков клана Цзян к собакам. — Давайте назовем ее Принцессой?

— ДАВАЙТЕ НЕТ, — проскрежетал Вэй Усянь.

Цзинь Лин протянул руку, собираясь погладить адскую гончую, и та оскалилась и зарычала. Глубокий, утробный рык прокатился по катакомбам, отражаясь от стен, дробясь и порождая эхо.

И так уже бледный Вэй Усянь побледнел еще больше. Гончая мотнула головой и улеглась у его ног.

— ЦЗИНЬ ЛИН... — Вэй Усянь сглотнул и с трудом продолжил: — МНЕ НУЖНА ПАРА КАПЕЛЬ ТВОЕЙ КРОВИ. ТЫ ЗДЕСЬ ЕДИНСТВЕННЫЙ, КТО СВЯЗАН С ГОСПОЖОЙ ЮЙ УЗАМИ РОДСТВА.

Цзинь Лин кивнул и, прокусив палец, спросил:

— Что дальше? Дать понюхать Принцессе?

— Я ЖЕ ГОВОРИЛ, МЫ НЕ БУДЕМ ТАК ЕЕ... НЕТ. ТЫ НЕ БУДЕШЬ ПРИБЛИЖАТЬСЯ К ЭТОМУ... ЭТОМУ... К НЕЙ. ВЫТРИ КРОВЬ ПЛАТКОМ И БРОСЬ ЕГО СЮДА.

Цзинь Лин кивнул.

Вэй Усянь вытянул губы, но вместо залихватского свиста раздалось лишь глухое шипение: во рту у него было сухо.

— СВШ-СВШ... ТЫ... ЛАДНО, ДЕМОНЫ С ТОБОЙ... ПРИНЦЕССА. — Адская гончая подняла голову, и Вэй Усянь поднес к ее морде окровавленный платок. — ИЩИ.

Адская гончая исчезла. Она появилась практически тут же, сжимая в руках полуистлевшую женскую руку, которую, виляя хвостом, положила к ногам Вэй Усяня.

— ХОРОШАЯ... ДЕВОЧКА. ИЛИ МАЛЬЧИК.

Короткое тявканье гончей походило на смешок. Она опять исчезла — только для того, чтобы появиться через несколько ударов сердца с отрубленной кистью в пасти.

— НУ ВОТ, — сказал Вэй Усянь с бодростью, которой не испытывал. — У КОГО-НИБУДЬ ЕСТЬ МЕШОЧЕК ЦЯНКУН?

  
  
  
  


На следующий день они выступили в Цишань. Бичэнь снова оставлял позади себя широкую ленту морозного воздуха, и Лань Ванцзи казалось, что он покинул Облачные Глубины в какой-то другой, совсем далекой жизни.

Внизу проносились поросшие травой поля и разрушенные деревни. Даже сейчас, спустя столько лет, простые люди все еще не решались селиться в бывших владениях Цишань Вэнь.

Лань Ванцзи нахмурился. Тогда, уходя из Цишаня, он не собирался возвращаться — тем более, возвращаться так. Тогда Вэй Ин, не покладая рук, потрошил могилы...

«А сейчас? — подумал Лань Ванцзи и нахмурился. — Что он делает сейчас?»

Он сомневался, что Вэй Ин собирает новое призрачное войско: зачем бы? С чем оно могло помочь — ему и... Цзян Ваньиню?

Никто, никто не смог бы убедить Лань Ванцзи, что дело не в Цзян Ваньине.

Сам Цзян Ваньинь становился тем мрачнее, чем ближе было к Цишаню. Взгляд его блуждал: за чем бы Вэй Ин ни отправился в Безночный город, Цзян Ваньиню было известно об этом не больше, чем самому Лань Ванцзи. Но он знал Вэй Ина, знал слишком хорошо — и тоже ожидал худшего.

А потом, неподалеку от Баошаня, они столкнулись с Лань Цижэнем и подкреплением из Облачных Глубин. Лань Цижэнь выглядел... нет, не постаревшим, он никогда не казался Лань Ванцзи старым, только несгибаемым, только сильным, но сейчас зрелость Лань Цижэня достигла предела и норовила переплавиться в усталость и что-то еще, что-то неназываемое.

Верхние, расшитые облаками одежды Лань Цижэня оставались такими же кипенными, в уголках глаз и рта обозначились ниточки морщин. На глазах остальных заклинателей он поманил Лань Ванцзи за собой, на высокий, залитый светом холм.

Они поднимались молча. Лань Цижэнь заложил руки за спину и уставился вдаль, на садящийся за горизонт круг красного солнца. Лань Ванцзи ожидал... упреков, наверное, или сердитой отповеди, но Лань Цижэнь молчал. Ветер пригибал траву, и она шла волнами, словно бескрайнее зеленое море.

Молчание не тяготило Лань Ванцзи, хотя и казалось сейчас неуместным.

— Иногда я спрашиваю себя, — негромко произнес наконец Лань Цижэнь. Он продолжал смотреть вдаль, и Лань Ванцзи вдруг подумал, что он похож на заклинателя, вознесшегося к бессмертию — и теперь не знающего, что с этим бессмертием делать. Спина Лань Цижэня выглядела безупречно прямой... и одинокой. — Иногда я спрашиваю себя, может, мы... может, я где-то совершил ошибку? Может, если бы ученики учились вместе с ученицами, ты не стал бы... не выбрал бы...— он не договорил и умолк.

— Отец выбрал мать, — сказал Лань Ванцзи.

— Да, выбрал. — Лань Цижэнь вздохнул и повернулся к нему. — Я не готов видеть твоего... видеть Вэй Усяня в ближайшие недели. В ближайшие месяцы.

— Мм-м, — кивнул Лань Ванцзи. — Мы отправимся путешествовать.

— Сколько у тебя с собой денег?

— Мы справимся.

Губы Лань Цижэня искривились в невеселой улыбке:

— Ванцзи. Брат выбрал тебе подходящее имя.

Они спустились с холма, и Лань Цижэнь увел своих адептов куда-то в направлении Чунцзо. Он не давал Лань Ванцзи благословения — не мог переступить через себя и благословить его выбор — но... он хотя бы перестал его проклинать. Надеяться на большее было глупо.

Солнце совсем зашло, и небо окрасилось в переходящие друг в друга мазки темно-синего, синего, голубого, белого и багрового. Тускло сияли ранние звезды. Вдалеке темнел остов разрушенной деревни, но заклинатели разбили лагерь на выгоне и уже даже успели развести первые костры.

Адепты Гусу Лань суетились у своего, и Лань Ванцзи не мог не думать, что их белые мантии почти терялись на фоне множества цветных. Их было мало, но это ничего не значило.

Лань Ванцзи присел у костра, и ему тут же почтительно вручили чашку чая.

— Надеюсь, — сказал кто-то почти сварливо, — кто-нибудь налил сейчас чаю старейшине Вэю.

— И покормил, — добавил другой из адептов со вздохом. — Редкой... — он покосился на Лань Ванцзи и почти с вызовом закончил: — Редкой безответственности человек, никогда за собой не следит.

— И всегда без денег, — поддакнул кто-то еще.

Лань Ванцзи отпил из чашки.

— По возвращении в Облачные Глубины, — сказал он, не меняясь в лице, — перепишете свод правил ордена, стоя на одной руке. Все.

— Все? — забормотали в толпе. — Но я же ничего...

— И я.

— И я

— И...

— Все, — повторил Лань Ванцзи.

Адепты переглянулись, затем кто-то вздохнул:

— Ну тогда я тоже скажу. Какой из Вэй Усяня темный властелин? Ему бы няньку.

— И пороть, чтобы неделю сесть не мог. Раз уж я тоже переписываю правила.

— Правильно у главы ордена Цзян каждый раз глаз дергается...

Лань Ванцзи спрятал лицо за чашкой и вдохнул нежный цветочный аромат. Надеюсь, подумал он, этим вечером кто-то и вправду налил Вэй Ину чаю. И покормил. И ему есть, где спать.

До Цишаня оставалось всего каких-то полдня пути. Что будет дальше, Лань Ванцзи не знал.

  
  
  


За время, ушедшее у адской гончей — «Принцессы!» — «ЦЗИНЬ ЛИН, НЕТ» — на то, чтобы кусок за куском собрать тело госпожи Юй, нельзя было бы сжечь и одной палочки благовоний. Закончив, она уселась на задние лапы и немигающе уставилась на Вэй Усяня.

Какое-то время они играли в гляделки, затем Вэй Усянь вздохнул и призвал остатки обретавшейся в нем Тьмы. Пространство снова задрожало и выгнулось куда-то внутрь адского пламени. Гончая ткнулась ему головой в колени, прихватила зубами за палец и прыгнула в разлом. Тот закрылся, и Вэй Усянь без сил осел на землю. Впервые за... сколько дней?.. его глаза перестали кровоточить.

— Учитель Вэй! Учитель Вэй! — бросился к нему Лань Сычжуй. Вэй Усянь рассмеялся и смеялся до тех пор, пока не начал икать. Получилось! Получилось! Юй-ди и все его небожители! Он смог. Точнее — Вэй Усянь посмотрел на своих измотанных, чудом державшихся подопечных — они смогли.

Они покинули развалины дворца и замерли на разбитых, поросших травой ступенях. Солнце, настоящее, живое, все еще висело в небе. Перед ними, заполнив главную площадь от края до края, стояли члены Совета, окруженные отборными заклинателями из своих орденов. Обнаженное оружие блестело на солнце. Потемневшие лица выражали испуг и враждебность.

— Всемилостивая Гуаньинь... — неслышно выдохнул Лань Цзинъи.

Глаза Вэй Усяня безошибочно отыскали в толпе Лань Чжаня. Лицо его, в отличие от прочих заклинателей, оставалось бесстрастным. Исходящая от него аура практически обжигала холодом. Их взгляды встретились, и сердце Вэй Усяня сорвалось на бег.

Какое-то время они просто смотрели друг на друга, затем губы Лань Чжаня зашевелились. Он мог бы сказать что угодно. Он мог бы рассердиться, мог бы обвинить Вэй Усяня в том, что тот снова свернул на кривую дорожку, мог бы — но вместо этого Лань Чжань сказал:

— Вэй Ин, я купил тебе в Даяне дюжину кувшинов вина.

И в сердце Вэй Усяня расцвели юньмэнские лотосы.

Это было словно волшебство, и оно не имело ничего общего с духовными техниками, талисманами и флагами формаций. Это было словно волшебство, и оно длилось... Вечность? Несколько секунд? Время не имело значения. Ничего не имело значения.

Значение имел только Лань Чжань.

Вэй Усянь шагнул вперед... и волшебство закончилось.

— Вина? — крикнул кто-то из толпы заклинателей, и это словно послужило сигналом для остальных.

— Вэй Усянь!

— Ты ответишь!..

— Как ты посмел!..

— Еще один День без ночи?!

— По всем Срединных землях восстают мертвецы...

— Как — по всем? — ужаснулся рядом Лань Цзинъи.

Вэй Усянь поспешно наступил ему на ногу и одними губами произнес:

— Заткнись, — затем посмотрел на ощетинившуюся мечами толпу заклинателей и возвысил голос. — Но причем тут я?

Площадь накрыло коротким, злым молчанием — которое тут же сменилось новыми криками.

— А кто тогда, если не ты?!

— Какое бесстыдство! Какое...

— Да сжечь его и дело с концом!

— И отобрать печать!.

— Вся Юннань! И Цзянси! И Хубэй! И даже Гуаньчжоу...

— От защитных статуй не осталось даже пыли! Даже...

— Разве я — Яньло-ван, — снова крикнул Вэй Усянь, — чтобы суметь вызвать к жизни мертвецов по всей Поднебесной? Разве вы видите здесь призрачную армию? Разве я ей управляю? Разве я был в Цзянси, в Гуаньчжоу, Хубэе? Разве у меня в руках есть новая Тигриная печать?

Он выставил перед собой пустые, исхудавшие руки.

— Компасы привели нас в Цишань! Где мы нашли тебя! Совпадение? Не думаю! — снова крикнул кто-то из толпы.

— Тогда почему бы почтенному... — Вэй Усянь запнулся, и Лань Сычжуй негромко подсказал:

— Цун Су, глава ордена Шицзячжуан Цун.

— Почему бы почтенному главе ордена Шицзячжуан Цун не воспользоваться компасом снова?

Цун Су оглянулся на товарищей, затем скривился и махнул адептам своего ордена. Ему тут же вручили духовный компас, и он воздел его над головой.

С Вэй Усянем их разделяла целая площадь, но тому не было нужды видеть компас, чтобы знать, что тот не показывает ничего особенного. Тьма, обретавшаяся в нем последние дни, рассеялась без следа.

«Ну, хорошо, не без следа, — признал Вэй Усянь. — Но компас все равно ничего не покажет».

Цун Су вгляделся в циферблат, выругался и с силой тряхнул компас. Ничего не произошло, и он тряхнул его снова. Затем наставил обвиняющий палец на Вэй Усяня:

— Это ничего не значит! Ты что-то сделал!

— Я к компасу главы ордена Шицзячжуан Цун даже близко не подходил, — пожал плечами Вэй Усянь. — Но если он хочет, то может взять другой и попробовать снова.

Несколько других заклинателей тоже достали компасы. Показания их были самыми обычными, и по толпе прокатился растерянный шепот.

— Но мы почувствовали... — сказал кто-то.

— Это Цишань, — пожал плечами Вэй Усянь, как будто это все объясняло. Цишань не стал — но в свое время вполне мог стать — вторым Луаньцзаном.

— А что сам старейшина Илина делает в Цишане? — с подозрением спросил еще кто-то.

— Дядя показывал нам места боевой славы, — крикнул Цзинь Лин, прежде чем Вэй Усянь успел открыть рот, и он не знал, кого сильнее перекосило от этого «дядя». — Нам, в смысле, мне и им, — он кивнул на Лань Сычжуя и Лань Цзинъи. — Это не запрещается.

Заклинатели в толпе переглянулись, и Вэй Усянь не мог не подумать, что присутствие троих подопечных говорит в его пользу больше, чем самые убедительные слова. Кто, будучи в своем уме и отправляясь на завоевание мира и/или массовую резню, потащит с собой троих малоопытных учеников?

— Это и вправду... не запрещается, — нехотя признал глава какого-то ордена, и Вэй Усянь еле заметно выдохнул. — Старейшина Илина... очень отличился в войне против ордена Цишань Вэнь. Места его боевой славы... — он взмахнул рукавом, словно пытаясь охватить бесконечные ли расстояний. — У вас уйдет на это не день и даже не два.

Исходившая от толпы жажда крови немного поулеглась.

Конечно, ему не поверили — просто не могли так просто поверить — но кое-кто из более сообразительных начал понимать: что бы Вэй Усянь ни задумал, он уже это сделал. Сейчас он не проявлял враждебности, но если загнать его в угол — и если это «что-то» было хоть немного похоже на Тигриную печать — мир заклинателей рисковал захлебнуться в крови... и никогда уже не встать на ноги.

— Приношу свои извинения старейшине Илина... — Вэй Усянь не разглядел, кто из заклинателей произнес это первым, но за ним тут же последовал еще один, и еще, и еще — а затем их стало большинство. Он поклонился, принимая извинения, выпрямил спину и позволил себе посмотреть на Лань Чжаня, а затем...

— И это все? — какой-то заклинатель протолкался вперед, рассмеялся лающим злым смешком — и Вэй Усяню вдруг вспомнилось детство и уличные собаки, полубезумные от голода и злости. — И вы так просто его отпустите? После того, что он... после того, как мой орден...

— Гэн Гэ! — воскликнул кто-то из заклинателей. — Ты забываешься!

Гэн Гэ? Ну да, Гэн Гэ из Даянь Гэн. Вэй Усянь озадаченно нахмурился. Разве он причинял Росистому Раздолу вред? Почему вообще глава ордена Даянь Гэн...

— Не забываюсь! — Гэн Гэ оскалился и выхватил из ножен меч. — Не забываюсь и ничего не забываю!

Он оттолкнулся от мостовой и метнулся к Вэй Усяню, выставив перед собой обнаженный клинок. Глаза его налились кровью, вены вздулись, из горла вырвалось рычание...

Цзинь Лин выхватил Суйхуа, шагнул вперед — Вэй Усянь толкнул его за спину и дернул с пояса Чэньцин. Флейта пропела первые — зловещие, страшные ноты... и смолкла: льдистый, словно подернутый инеем меч перерубил клинок в руках Гэна Гэ надвое. Тот споткнулся, отшвырнул бесполезную рукоять, зашарил у пояса... и на его спину опустилась охваченная фиолетовыми всполохами плеть Цзыдяня.

Изо рта Гэна Гэ хлынула кровь. Он рухнул на колени и выплюнул новую порцию крови, затем оперся руками о камни и понурил голову. Боевую ярость сменили злость и бессилие.

Неизвестно когда выступивший из толпы Цзян Чэн хлопнул плетью по голенищу сапога и вскинул руку, возвращая Цзыдянь в форму безобидного кольца. Стоявший рядом Лань Ванцзи сложил ручную печать, призвал Бичэнь и спрятал его в ножны. Друг на друга они старательно не смотрели.

Уголки губ Вэй Усяня поползли вверх.

— Лань Чжань, ты мой герой! — крикнул он, ничуть не стесняясь многосотенной толпы, и стоявший рядом Лань Цзинъи мученически застонал. — А ты, Цзян Чэн...

Взгляд у Цзян Чэна стал откровенно колючий, и Вэй Усянь осекся. То, что было между ними когда-то, давным-давно прошло. То, что связывало их сейчас, было слишком хрупким и могло рассыпаться от любого неосторожного слова.

— Эм-м, спасибо, — пробормотал Вэй Усянь неловко. — За то, что ты... за твое... — он неуклюже взмахнул рукавом. Лицо Цзян Чэна одеревенело.

— Глаза б мои не глядели, — буркнул Цзинь Лин, схватил Вэй Усяня за руку и потащил за собой. Он остановился перед Цзян Чэном, вызывающе выпятил подбородок и ткнул ему в руки мешочек-цянкун. — Вот.

— Мне не нужна его благотво... — рыкнул было Цзян Чэн и умолк: Цзинь Лин сунул руку в мешочек и с силой вложил ему в пальцы женскую заколку в виде цветов гортензии.

— Вот, — повторил Цзинь Лин. — Заколка и... и все остальное.

По телу Цзян Чэна пробежала дрожь. Удерживая заколку на ладони, словно сокровище, он поднес ее к самым глазам, словно никак не мог поверить, что те его не обманывают.

— Но... но как? — голос Цзян Чэна был не громче шепота. — Как... вообще?..

Вэй Усянь натянуто улыбнулся и передернул плечами.

Лицо Цзян Чэна исказилось, глаза покраснели, и он с силой потер их свободной рукой.

Вэй Усянь кивнул и шагнул к Лань Чжаню. Вот и все. Конечно, Цзян Чэн ничего не простит и даже не станет ненавидеть его меньше, но, возможно, когда-нибудь... нескоро, конечно, но когда-нибудь...

Лань Чжань толкнул Вэй Усяня обратно к Цзян Чэну.

Вэй Усянь моргнул. Лань Чжань сжал губы.

Что?

— Вэй Усянь... — выдохнул Цзян Чэн хрипло. — Я сломаю... тебе ноги... я никогда тебя... я...

Он шагнул к Вэй Усяню и стиснул его в объятиях. Щека Цзян Чэна прижалась к его щеке, и по лицу Вэй Усяня потекло что-то мокрое и горячее.

Вэй Усянь неслышно вздохнул и похлопал его по спине. Лань Чжань стоял в двух шагах, и Вэй Усянь давно уже не видел на его лице такого ледяного недовольства... и такой готовности принять неизбежное зло.

Он снова похлопал Цзян Чэна по спине и отстранился.

— Это было в первый и последний раз, — буркнул Цзян Чэн, и Вэй Усянь просто не смог удержаться:

— Можешь не сомневаться. Я начал новую жизнь и обнимаюсь теперь только с Лань Чжанем.

Над головой Вэй Усяня голубело высокое, бесконечное небо. Прочие заклинатели уже начали расходиться: кто-то вставал на мечи, кто-то отправился бродить по Цишаню. Цзян Чэн прижимал к груди мешочек-цянкун и немо шевелил губами.

— Зато теперь, — донесся издалека наивный голос Не Хуайсана, — стало ясно, что нам без башен никак. Когда будем строить новые? Кому сдавать деньги?

Вэй Усянь улыбнулся:

— Лань Чжань, старший братец Лань, я вернулся!

— Мм-м, — отозвался Лань Чжань, и ни бесстрастное лицо, ни ледяная аура не мешали теперь Вэй Усяню видеть улыбку в его глазах.

  
  


Таблички в храме предков клана Цзян были тщательно начищены.

— Знаешь... — пробормотал Вэй Ин с легкой тоской. Он все еще был бледным, издерганным и слишком худым, но больше не выглядел так, словно вот-вот рассыплется, и кошки, скребущие на душе у Лань Ванцзи последние несколько дней, наконец-то спрятали когти. — Знаешь, Лань Чжань, раньше за ними следила старшая сестрица. Мы всегда находили ее здесь или на кухне. Храм-кухня, кухня-храм... мне надоело бы уже на второй день, но ей... никогда не надоедало. Сестрица всегда была сильной — не так, как мы с Цзян Чэном, но... Как вода.

— Мм-м. — Лань Ванцзи поджег несколько благовонных палочек, воскуряя их перед погребальными табличками Цзян Фэнмяня и Юй Цзыюань, затем сложил руки в молитве. Вэй Ин молчал, погрузившись в какие-то свои мысли — мысли о семействе Цзян, как всегда невеселые, — затем вдруг тряхнул головой и улыбнулся.

— Пойдем домой?

— Мм-м. — «Домой». Не просто в «Облачные Глубины» — «домой». Лань Ванцзи на миг закрыл глаза. — Дядя... пока не готов нас видеть.

— Нас? — иронично спросил Вэй Ин, и Лань Ванцзи твердо кивнул:

— Нас.

— Тогда просто пойдем... куда-нибудь.

— Мм-м.

Он протянул руку, и Вэй Ин без колебания вложил в нее свою. Обитающие в храме предки клана Цзян смотрели им вслед. Уже в дверях Вэй Ин оглянулся, окинул храм долгим взглядом — и решительно шагнул за порог.

История с останками госпожи Юй закончилась.

— Знаешь, Лань Чжань, по-моему, Цзинъи неровно дышит к нашему Сычжую...

Но впереди было много других историй.

  
  
  



End file.
